Unstoppable
by ChipmunksRule4ever
Summary: Alvin is known as a heartbreaker because he has broken so many girl's hearts. Is there anyone who could stop him or will he remain UNSTOPPABLE? On top of all that he's being targeted by the meanest girl in school and a terrible accident is just waiting to happen. R&R, FINAL CHAPTHER AND SPECIAL THANKS UP! And a HUGE thanks to all my readers! Complete: CR4ever; OUT!
1. Date ruined, once again

_******Unstoppable**_

_Alvin is known as a heartbreaker, because he has broken so many girl's hearts, which can be considered strange when thinking that he's actually an 8 inch chipmunk, but even today, he's on a date with Annabeth from the same school as he is._

* * *

Alvin and Annabeth are sharing a milkshake in a local karaoke-restaurant, so they hear more and more beautiful singing in the background every now and then. "Alvin, do you like me?" Annabeth asks suddenly making Alvin burst all the milkshake out of his mouth. "Alvin, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing Ann, you just surprised me" Alvin replied, but not looking too sincere. "Well, anyway, Do you like me?"

"Umm... sure" Alvin replies, but always more bored, but Annabeth doesn't notice it because after all, he's out with the most popular boy in the whole school

"Aww, thanks Alvin, you have no idea how much that means to me!" Annabeth screams and embraces the little chipmunk tightly almost squeezing the guts out of him. "Ann, you can stop now. You're crushing me!" Alvin says. He didn't really enjoy the hug on any level so he sighs "Ann, can I sing you a song?"

Annabeth was thrilled, Alvin had gotten popular by singing, so he can't be bad and now he's willing to sing to her "sure" She replies so Alvin rushes to the karaoke-keeper and whispers something to him and he nods.

"The next performance will be played by Alvin Seville!" He shouts and a unusually loud applause is heard in the restaurant. Alvin grabs the mike "This song is dedicated to Annabeth Mason" he says and starts singing with his high-pitched, but sweet tone. Annabeth claps her hands quietly as her eyes glimmer from amazement and stare at him.

_**This is the end you know**_  
_**Lady, the plans we had went all wrong**_  
_**We ain't nothing but fight and shout and tears**_

Annabeth was too blind to see hat was happening, so she just kept listening and admiring his tone and popularity, not much caring about the lyrics

_**We got to a point I can't stand**_  
_**I've had it to the limit I can't be your man**_  
_**I ain't more than a minute away from walking**_

_**We can't cry the pain away**_  
_**We can't find a need to stay**_  
_**I slowly realized there 's nothing on our side**_

_**Out of my life, out of my mind**_  
_**Out of the tears we can't deny**_  
_**We need to swallow all our pride**_  
_**And leave this mess behind**_  
_**Out of my head, out of my bed**_  
_**Out of the dreams we had, they 're bad**_  
_**Tell them it's me that made you sad**_  
_**Tell them the fairytale gone bad**_

At this point, Annabeth finally paid some attention to the lyrics, but didn't realize their meaning yet, so she just kept listening to the pretty slow and beautiful song.

_**Another night and I bleed**_  
_**They all make mistakes and so did we**_  
_**But we did something we can never turn back right**_

_**Find a new one to fool**_  
_**Leave and don't look back. I won't follow**_  
_**We have nothing left it 's the end of our time**_

_**We can't cry the pain away**_  
_**We can't find a need to stay**_  
_**There's no more rabbits in my hat to make things right**_

"Alvin, what?..." Annabeth thought. They had been together for only a week, but does this mean?...

_**Out of my life, out of my mind**_  
_**Out of the tears we can't deny**_  
_**We need to swallow all our pride**_  
_**And leave this mess behind**_  
_**Out of my head, out of my bed**_  
_**Out of the dreams we had, they 're bad**_  
_**Tell them it's me that made you sad**_  
_**Tell them the fairytale gone bad**_

_**Out of my life, out of my mind**_  
_**Out of the tears we can't deny**_  
_**We need to swallow all our pride**_  
_**And leave this mess behind**_  
_**Out of my head, out of my bed**_  
_**Out of the dreams we had, they 're bad**_  
_**Tell them it's me that made you sad**_  
_**Tell them the fairytale gone bad**_

Annabeth bursts in tears as Alvin finishes the song "I'm sorry Ann, It didn't work for us" Alvin said, so Annabeth grabbed the milkshake and walked to Alvin and poured the shake right on top of his head and walked away, but turned back "I knew I shouldn't date the HEARTBREAKER!" she shouted in tears and slammed the door behind her.

_**Tell them the fairytale gone bad**_  
_**Tell them the fairytale gone bad...**_

Alvin stopped and licked his own cheek "I guess I deserved that. Fourth girl in a month... when am I going to find the right one_..._"

_**Alvin's POV**_

I walked or actually slouched in the house and could feel everyone else staring at me as I did. I looked up to Simon, who just shook his head as he saw me. I would have done the same thing knowing myself. I must have looked awful, my hair a mess and still covered in milkshake and also my clothing were dirty and ripped, because I had taken a short-cut through a bush, but unfortunately it had been a rose bush.

"So, how was your Date" Dave asked trying to be polite, but he could obviously tell it went bad, so I just sighed and walked to my room, which was actually all the chipmunk's room. I climbed up to my bed and collapsed on my large pillow not even trying to take off my clothes off first, so the pillow became kind of a dirty, but at the moment, I didn't mind. This was just the place I deserved, or actually it was too soft. The place I would have deserved would be a large rock in the middle of a desert, but there was no deserts around, so a dirty pillow had to do.

I sighed as I though all the girls I had dated recently, Jessica, Amy, Hope (I really liked her name, but the relationship lasted only 2 days), Amber and many more plus of course Annabeth, the prettiest one of them all. She had long wavy chocolate brown hair and she was in a top shape, because she was a cheerleader, a CO-CAPTAIN, for crying out loud! Her curvy body, which was always warm and her perfect make-up. She seemed so perfect, every guys dream girl, but not mine.

I don't know why I always break up with the girls so quickly, but I can't seem to find the right one for me. Maybe there was nobody for me (forever alone).

"Aaaallviiinnn..." Dave shouted, but kindly. He was only calling me for supper, but I couldn't care less right now." I'd like to die now, please god, make it happen faster!" I thought, but I knew that couldn't happen and I'm not considering a suicide because of my brothers, the chipettes, Dave, Claire and all my fans. It wasn't their fault that I didn't find the right one for me.

"Alvin! Are you coming or do I bring something for you?" Dave shouted again, but I didn't feel like answering, so I just hugged the pillow and thought. Yeay, Alvin Seville is thinking, have your laugh now people!, but nobody laughed. I know that this will go over tomorrow, but I still hate it like this. It's so depressing. At least Simon and Theo don't have these kind of problems. They seem to get along with every girl, but always seem to be very shy around the chipettes. I don't know why.

What about me? And the chipettes? I get along with Jeanette and Eleanor, but with Brittany I always get into a huge fight or something and usually get grounded, but at least Dave doesn't ground me for breaking up with other girls. He only cares about the chipettes and no wonder, he's like a dad for them or actually is, because they have no other dad.

So, here I am stuck with my problem and surrounded by people, who don't even care, which I'm actually grateful for, because if they would try to cheer me up, I'd just shove them away. That's just how I am and I can't deny it. God, I hate my life, but I still love it. The music, all the pretty girls I can flirt, but not necessarily date and of course myself. I can be pretty self-centered at times, but at least I've tried to pay attention to others too and with great results except with the girls of course.

How will I come through? I just will, I know, but I just wish there was someone for me.

I snuggled deeper to my pillow and when a lonely tear rolled down my cheek, I felt asleep and didn't wake up before next morning.

The next day would be better... right?

* * *

_**A/N: I'm actually VERY pleased how this turned out and I just hope you think so too! R&R! I can tell this story will have pretty short chapters, but that means I can update more often, but there's my other stories which keep me busy too, so I just hope you will be patient. Remember: R&R!**_

_**BTW, The song is FAIRYTALE GONE BAD, by Sunrise Avenue (A very good band and the best part is that it's finnish) I'm out!**_


	2. I've got a problem

_**A/N: So, I wanted to update this quickly, so I hope this is quick enough. After this I'm writing atwicd and tttctl, so wait for them. Not much more to say, to the story!...  
**_

_**Today is the day I've had this fanfiction account exactly 2 months now! Celebrate with me and send a congratulating review if you feel like it!  
**_

* * *

_**Unstoppable (I've got a problem)**_

_**Alvin's POV**_

I woke up still wearing my dirty date clothes and I realized that my eyes were sore, so I must have cried when I was asleep and no wonder after what I went through.

Anyway, Now I felt way better like usual after breaking up with a girl, who is not for me. I don't feel bad about it after a night, which is good or otherwise I would be the most depressed munk in the world, but because of my quick mind, I was able to come through quickly.

I quickly glimpsed at the clock, it was 6.13 in the morning, the alarm clock hasn't even rang yet and I'm awake, which is very rare for me but not Simon, who seems to left already while I look at his bed beneath me. One bad thing about waking up early is that there is no breakfast done, so I'll have to make it myself or wait for Dave. I decide to make some myself because I didn't eat supper last night, so I'm starving.

I was about to leave the room and head to the kitchen, but then I remembered that I had my clothes on so I took them off and quickly threw them in the laundry basket and headed to the bathroom to wash my hair, which was still covered in dried milkshake and I can tell you it was worse than any hair-gel. It was sticky and it smelled awful, so I don't recommend putting it in your hair.

I slowly slouched to the bathroom, jumped on the handle to open it and landed carefully on all fours, so that the impact of hitting the ground would spread evenly across my little body. I took a couple of steps and hopped again and with ease, landed on the toilet seat and then I hopped again to reach the sink and I did. I walked to the faucet, turned the water on and stepped under it letting it clean my hair and my body and to improve it's cleaning power, I took a piece of soap and rubbed it between my paws until it foamed and then I placed it aside and started rubbing my hair and before anyone could know, I was finished and my fur was once again sleek and my tail was bushy, which was one of my features all the girls liked.

I turned off the water and grabbed and custom-made chipmunk towel and dried myself in it. Now to find some clothes. Dave had installed a dresser in the bathroom just for occasions like this, when you take your clothes off outside and you don't have to go back and get them. I opened it and found one of my trademark hoodies with the difference that it didn't have sleeves and the A wasn't as large. I put it on and started making my way towards the kitchen where Simon was probably reading the newest newspaper like he always did and when I stepped in the kitchen, I indeed saw Simon sitting on the table and turning the pages of a very boring looking newspaper.

"Morning Simon" I groaned. I actually said it accidentally because I don't usually say mornings to anybody, but at least I groaned and didn't just say it like normal people do.

"Morning Alvin" Simon sighed. It was obvious that he was still mad at me because breaking up with Annabeth and I have no idea why. It's not his business, it's mine. MINE!

I jumped on the table next to him and started reading the newspaper too because It happened to have an very interesting title: Alvin Seville; Girl's dream or nightmare? "Ooh, they have a title about me!" I said trying to sound as interested as I could because I actually was despite the topic it told about.

I could feel Simon's eyes coming off the paper and to stare at me. You know that feeling when someone is watching you, but you are not sure if he is. I take my eyes off the paper too and stare back at Simon, who sighs and turns his head back to the paper. "What?" I say trying to sound insulted.

"Oh, nothing" He replies, but I don't really believe him. I know why he is upset. "I know it's something, so just tell me. I can handle it 'cause I'm Alvin Seville"

"The heartbreaker Alvin Seville?" Simon said and all I could feel was anger and a slight blush appearing on my cheeks.

"That's none of your business" I said and turned away.

"You're right, but you know, you've got a serious problem and you should get help" Simon said and opened his arm defensively

"What problem? Everything is alright for me" I replied but we both knew it was a lie.

"We both know what the problem is and you have to admit that you need help."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do Alvin"

"No!"

"Yes!... Alvin, I'm sorry. If you think you don't need help then it's your own business and you have to handle it yourself. I was just trying to offer you my help, but it looks like you refused, so let's just eat something and you'll feel better... like usually" Simon said and sighed after the last word. Maybe he was right. Maybe this was coming a problem. It's not normal to break up with such many girls in a month.

"I'm sorry for yelling too Simon.. and... I'll promise to take care of this, I will." I said trying to sound sincere but did a pretty bad job considering that Simon didn't reply but just shook his head not believing a thing what I said. "Maybe I will..."

Then we both turned our heads to the hallway, where steps were heard and soon Dave arrived in the kitchen in his long robe, rubbing his eye from a well slept night. "Morning boys" He said and yawned loudly probably waking up the whole house.

"Gee Dave, you have a loud yawn, which probably means you slept well" Simon said trying not to sound rude and otherwise than me, he did a great job.

"Yeah, I was pretty tired after yesterday... Alvin? You're awake too?"

"Yeah, couldn't sleep too well" I replied and Dave got a wondering look in his eyes

"No wonder after that... ahem... let's have breakfast" He changed the subject. He wasn't really good at this, but at least he didn't bother me with silly questions like Simon did. "So, who wants lucky charms?"

"No thanks. I'll only have a banana" Simon said, but of course I agreed to get some lucky charms and told Dave to get some for Brit, Ellie and Theo too, because I know they love them in the mornings and Dave agreed.

"Remember Alvin, not only the marshmallows" Dave reminded like nothing had ever happened. He truly knew how to take situations like this. "Of course Dave" I said and dived head on to the cereal.

"Alvin..." I heard a voice coming somewhere near me, so I lifted my head my cheeks stuffed with marshmallows and cereal. It was Brittany, the "prettiest" and what I think, also the most annoying chipette of all.

"Bwhat dwo bjyou bwantb Brib." I replied my mouth full and realized that and started to chew hard.

"You look really stupid with your cheeks stuffed" She replied, so I shot daggers at her and showed her my tongue, but then some of the cereal fell on the table from my mouth and Brittany giggled "Never show your tongue while your mouth is full" She said teasingly

I quickly swallowed "You sound just like my mother Brit" I said and grabbed a marshmallow in my paw and stuffed it in her mouth instead.

"BALBVIN!" She screamed in surprise and I just laughed "Never try to talk with your mouth full" I fired back at her and she showed her tongue for me, but apparently she had already swallowed so nothing dropped on the table.

"Anyway, you can have your own cereal" I said and turned back to my small bowl

"That's exactly what I'm going to do! oh, by the way, morning Simon and Dave" Brittany said and walked to her own bowl, and glimpsed at me, but I didn't see so I just kept eating and soon All the others joined us. At least Brittany didn't tease me about breaking up, but it actually always got her more happy, which I wondered seriously, but I guess it's just that she enjoys my suffering, I dunno.

"Okay then, 20 minutes till your school starts" Dave said and started to collect our bowls, which were all empty.

"Sure Dave, I'll go to pack" Simon said. Always a prime student isn't he? "Do I pack your bag too Theodore?"

"Sure, thanks Si" Theo replied. Simon never asked me if I'd like my bag packed! Unfair!

"I'll go too, can I bag your bags too?" Jeanette said looking at her sisters

"No need to, we were coming to change anyway" Brittany replied for Eleanor and herself

"You can bag my bag!" I said excitedly

"Umm... Sorry, I don't know which classes you have today" Jeanette said and she hopped off the table before I could tell her.

"It seems that everyone hates me...well... maybe school will be better"

"Aww... Don't worry Alvin, it'll be great... IN YOUR DREAMS!" Brittany screamed and started laughing hysterically and went to her room, which once again was my room too.

I facepalmed "Uhh... doesn't work..."

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, a little chappie there which wasn't so good, but It will get better I promise and it would help me so much if you reviewed! I'm out! and for the next chapter!_**

**_By the way, IT'S GOING TO GET HAPPIER, CHAPTER BY CHAPTER!  
_**


	3. School: Better or worse

_**A/N: okay, here's a slightly happier chapter for the ones, who thought it has been too sad, but it has supposed to be! to the chapter...**_

* * *

_**Unstoppable**** ( School: Better or worse )**_

_**Alvin's POV (once again)**_

Dave pulled on the driveway of the school and stopped the very old, rusty car letting the chipmunks and the chipettes out. I wonder why doesn't he already buy a new one... I mean, he has enough money because of our career.

"Have fun in school" he said, but we all that knew even he didn't believe it. He had been more popular than Toby in school, but you know... nobody REALLY likes school or if they do, good for them.

"Sure" Brittany replied and grimaced. What did I tell you? nobody likes it...

"Anyway, I've got to go to work, take care and I'll be here at 3 o'clock" Dave said and pointed at his watch and closed the door.

"See you then" Eleanor and Theodore shouted in unison and blushed even though I saw no reason for that. Maybe they were meant for each other... But I guess there's nobody for me...

**RRRAAANNGGG!**

I was thinking of Theodore and Eleanor. Would it really be possible to them get boy/girlfriends before me? "Alvin... Alvin! Should we get going already?" Brittany said. I somehow had spaced out so she had to yell my name.

"Oh, okay" I replied, but really didn't feel like going to school, but who knows. Maybe it's better and maybe we have music! I never remember my class schedule...

We raced up the steps and one of the students opened the door for us letting us in and we were off to our lockers which were all side-by-side, which I didn't quite enjoy because of all the strange smells which came from the girl's lockers. I know those smells do have something to do with "attracting" boys but they don't really work on me or it's just because I know them, so they have no affect on me.

We threw our stuff in our lockers and only grabbed the books we needed because we couldn't carry any more at once. Dr. Rubin had said that there are no chipmunk-sized books, so we had to do with the original sized, but at least we often got help carrying them.

First up, we had maths and during the class I happened to hear whispers behind my back. It appears that there's a rumor or a bet about me in the school, but I couldn't quite figure out what. Only good thing in that lesson was that nobody talked to me and even the teacher only concentrated in teaching and not for unnecessary talking or asking questions about our love lives... like an annoying brother.

The bell rang for a sign that the class had ended, so I grabbed my pencil and books and headed for my locker, where I saw Brittany and decided to scare her, so I dropped my books, so that they wouldn't slow me down and slowly and quietly sneaked behind her and suddenly grabbed her shoulders making her to scream in fright and jump in to the air.

"ALVIN!" she screamed and looked in a mirror "Look what have you done!" Brittany exclaimed and turned to stare at me furiously and I laughed when I saw her face, which had a line of pink lipstick on it.

"Yes, I know I made you look better, so you should be thankful" I said teasingly still chuckling slightly

"Alvin, don't you know how bad mistake is to mock women's beauty? hmm...?" Brittany started and i was about to answer, but she interrupted me "You don't eh?, so I'll show you!" Brittany screamed the last words and attacked my face with her pink lipstick before I could dodge, and soon I found my fur messed and stained by it.

"Brit! You know I hate pink!"

"U-hu! and that's why I did that. It's a revenge" She said and rubbed her cheek with one of her fingers making the line of lipstick turn into a blur of lipstick, which was even worse. "Umm... you should look at your face" I said and chuckled so she turned to check her face from the mirror once again and turned at me looking even more furious than the last time so I decided it would be my turn to run and... run FAST and so I did.

"AALLVVIIINNN! " she yelled after me and I could feel something hard hit the back of my head, so I turned to see what it was and apparently Brittany had thrown a brush at me... a BRUSH and now she was running towards me with a devilish glare in her eyes and holding a lipstick in her paw.

"Brittany, you wouldn't.."

"Oh Alvin, YES-I-WOULD!" She said and jumped in the air and skillfully landed on my shoulders knocking me down and started to do something to my face and I tried to struggle free, but the weight on my chest was too great "Britt, you should really lose some weight you know" I said out of breath

"What! did you just call me FAT!" Brittany screamed and her face turned redder than the red itself and I somehow guessed she didn't just blush. She was in total rage and I knew it wouldn't be too good for me. At least after that there was no risk of getting on a date with anyone because of my looks and I was pretty near correct because after what she had done to me, she huffed and walked away so I knew she got her revenge, but I was quite afraid of looking in the mirror, but I had to to find out the amount of damage she had done to my face.

I braced myself and opened the locker and quickly glimpsed in the mirror but turned my head away, but then I took a longer look, but almost had to turn away again from the sight which faced me. My whole face was covered in pink and I don't mean just like drawn eyeglasses and mustaches, but the WHOLE face, literally. my cheeks were pink, my eyelids were pink, my nose was pink, my chin was pink and even my freakin' NECK was pink and to top it off, Brittany had even drawn several pink stripes in my hair. MY HANDSOME HAIR!

How am I EVER going to get this color off? well... at least I know what can occur teasing Brittany now. Am I going to stop?... no! I still have to get MY revenge on her.

The bell rang once again and I knew I had to get going or I would get detention. I searched through the locker and found the right books and rushed away towards our history class.. or music class?... or... I HAVE NO IDEA! the pink must have messed my head somehow. I always knew Alvin and pink don't really fit together. Luckily I found one of the boys on the same class and he guided me in chemistry class.

I don't really enjoy chemistry, but I like the explosions our teacher likes to do with all sorts of liquids and other stuff and because of him, I actually had paid attention to chemistry and even knew that sodium explodes in water. You may think that's very little, but I can tell I know more about explosions and even that's a LOT for me.

I actually had tried to make gunpowder at home and even succeeded, but unfortunately Brittany had felt like teasing me again, so she had pushed me and I had accidentally knocked down a candle, which lit the powder and you can tell the rest.

Anyway, there was no explosions this time because we had a substitute teacher called Mark. I'm not saying Mark's not a cool guy, but he doesn't like anything dangerous, which is too bad. So, the class ended in boredom and we all slouched out of the class and I immediately heard the "world famous" bully jock Ryan scream my name. "Yo, Al, what happened to your face? did your girlfriend mess it up?... oh, I forgot... you don't have one!" Ryan screamed and high fived his best friend Xander. I could feel my cheeks getting warm, but I didn't feel like challenging him right now, so I swallowed my defeat and went to my locker. Maybe I could finally clean this off my face!

I actually wonder why hadn't anybody mentioned the pink color on my face in the chemistry class, but at least they are good guys then. I didn't actually know how wrong I was at the moment.

I walked to my locker and saw everyone else standing there "great, now they are going to mock me" I thought, but when I stepped in front of my locker, they didn't say a word, which I wondered, but guessed they were just trying to be nice, so I started to rub the lipstick off my face, but it didn't come off. "Britt, what is this lipstick?... and how did YOU get it off your face?

She was definitely holding back laughter, but still spoke "It's actually extra strong lipstick, which doesn't come off when it dries just for in case that I would have to kiss someone so that I wouldn't mess their lips and for how I got the lipstick off MY face, it hadn't dried yet" She said and showed me her tongue which didn't quite make me feel better. "So, you're saying it doesn't come off?" I said and a thought came to my head, who in the world would kiss Brittany?

"Yep. And with that amount of it, you have to spend hours in shower to completely clean it off." She replied and smiled and I really wondered what was going through her head right now. Girls, who understands them? Not me for god's sake.

"Brit, you're SO dead when we get home"

"Why is that, can't you make me dead here?" Brittany said, but Simon interrupted her "It's actually called killing, not making someone dead, but anyway, you should stop fighting before any serious consequences."

"What's the worst that could happen? Detention?" I said and competitively moved my face closer to Brittany's who did the same thing.

"No, you could get suspended..." Simon said, but I guess we both ignored it. This was one of the moments we couldn't give up for distractions.

"Britt, don't listen to him... let's duel now" I said and kept moving my face closer and could feel her minty breath against my face and see the burn in her icy blue eyes. Our noses almost touched, but then the bell rang and we pulled apart still looking at each other. "I will get my revenge. maybe not today, but soon" I said.

"I'll be waiting for you to do so" She replied and we opened our lockers at the same time almost competing against each other and we sort of did. We had competed since the day we met and it's not changing too soon.

"ALVIN! Alvin! Will you go out with me?" A scream was heard nearby and I turned to see who it was and I jumped from fright as I saw her. She was Alex, the goth. Her hair was pitch black and she got piercings all over his face including two earrings which looked to weight at least 10 pounds or more. Her make-up was completely failed and to top it all, she was wearing a black Justin Bieber T-shirt. I don't really like Justin Bieber...

"Umm... no, definitely not" I said honestly, but somehow she didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, I thought that too, but I was just trying for the sake of the prize" she said and started walking away "Wait, Alex, What prize?"

"Oh, you haven't heard yet? strange, the whole school is talking about it. It's a bet amongst the girls that who is the next one to date the heartbreaker wins 1000 dollars from Casey, you know, the rich girl"

"Yeah, I know Casey and I know about the bet, but I wasn't too sure what it is about, but... are you sure it's about me"

"Positive"

"And do you think many people are gonna try getting on a date with me?"

"Again, Positive. who could say no for 1000 dollars. "

"Oh boy, I'm in trouble"

"You bet you are Alvin. It's your own fault gaining bad reputation. You know you should have gotten to know those girls you used to date better than dump them instead after a couple of days." Brittany said reminding me of my mistakes

"Yeah, I've thought about that " I replied rubbing the back of my head.

"How did you even get so popular amongst the girls? You're only a chipmunk." Alex said, she still hadn't left so I shot a glare at her "I'm just saying" she said and turned away.

"How am I going to get myself out of this mess?"

* * *

**_A/N: Okay then, I really got to say I enjoy writing fighting scenes and I hope that can be seen. Anyway, remember to drop a review._** _**To the next chap!**_


	4. Dealing with the bet

_**A/N: Ok, here we go, to the next chapter!  
**_

* * *

_**Unstoppable  (The bet)**_

_**Brittany's POV (Yeeaahh... I decided to do this one in Brittany's POV)**_

"Well, one way to get yourself out of the trouble is to get on a date once again and after that nobody will tease you again too soon because there's no prize anymore, but this time you should consider WHO you date, so you don't necessarily have to break up with her too soon." I suggested, but Alvin glared at me immediately when I mentioned the word "break up," so I just shrugged "It was just an idea..."

"There's no way in the world I could date a girl again. I'm tired of feeling pain in my own heart after each girl I date." he replied and placed his paw on his heart, so I knew he was telling the truth.

"So, what about..." I started, but he cut me off" No nothing Brittany, you've cause enough trouble today and I don't want to hear any of your ideas now, okay?"

"Umm... okay, but I was just trying to help you know" I said, but he showed me not to talk, turned to his locker and picked the books for his next lesson, which he didn't obviously know, so I helped him to pick the right ones "Umm... thanks Britt." he replied and started walking towards music class. "_He's pretty cute with_ _that pink face..._"

I shook my head and also picked my notebooks for music class and followed him. We were on the same music class, but I bet he didn't even remember it.

Alvin was in the classroom first because he had to tune his tiny guitar before the class started. "So... what do you think we're going to do on this class" I said carefully starting the conversation because I knew Alvin wasn't really in the mood for me.

"well... I don't know what you are doing and it's not your business what I'M doing." he said and continued to tune his guitar.

"Well, I'm going to sing while you play the guitar" I said and smiled but it seemed to annoy him even more. "Nope, I'm going to play alone" he replied and smiled an awkward smile, which only Alvin could perform.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I don't want my super riff to be ruined by some lesser singing"

"My singing is NOT lesser, it's marvelous and you know that because we've done concerts together"

"Yeah, and I have always tried to sing as loud as possible to cover your bad singing, so you should thank me..." he said, but placed his paws on his mouth. Maybe he still remembered what happens when annoying me, he he hee. "Sorry Britt... Do you happen to have any lipstick with you?"

"No, of course not. Why would I take lipstick to a music class?"

"Oh, I was just wondering..."

"That if I'd mess your face even worse? The thought crossed my mind, but you said you're sorry so it's cool."

*phew...* "That's good to hear" he said and smirked but then the students started pouring in the class with the teacher. I saw a couple of girls were carefully observing Alvin like they would be ready to jump on him and not get off before he'd go out on a date with them. He's gotten him in a serious bind... well, not my problem.

"AAALLVVIINNN!" a couple of those girls screamed and rushed to him, but he quickly hopped off the table and ran away as fast as he could. Yep, good that it's not my problem.

"What was that all about?" Simon asked as he approached me with all the other chipmunks

"Umm, I think there's some bet which tells that first girl who gets on a date with Alvin, wins 1000 dollars" I said and could see his expression to turn full of worry "I knew something bad would cause for dumping those girls" he said and I could see he was about to facepalm, but he didn't.

"Ohh, 1000 dollars" Eleanor said and everyone else shot glares at her

"What? It's a good amount of money..."

"ELEANOR!"

"Would you actually think I would go out with Alvin! No way, I can't just leave Theo..." She said and stopped before she let out any more information.

"You what?" Theodore asked

"Hey, look, the teacher's here!" Eleanor screamed like she would be excited because of it, but in my point of view, she just wanted to change the subject. Why won't she admit she likes him already. It can be seen from a mile away, but I guess Theodore hasn't seen it yet, man... the boys can be blind.

"Okay class, It's time to start or class so sit down, grab and instrument if you play one and open your books at page 64" the teacher said and everyone did what she told without any arguments because there was no "morons" in the music course.

"Can I please go to the bathroom" one of the girls said before the class even quite started and the teacher granted her request and let her go, but when she was leaving, I saw her holding Alvin in her hand, he must have gotten caught after all, so he mouthed the words "Save me" to me and I knew I had to help him. "Miss, can I go too?" I said and the teacher looked somehow surprised but let me go.

I raced behind the girl and Alvin and saw them turning to the girls bathroom. It's NEVER a good sign when a boy is taken there so I thought I had to help him, FAST

"Caroline!" I screamed after seeing who she was, but apparently she was too busy with Alvin to notice me "CAROLINE!" I shouted louder but still no response.

"Alvin, you're going on a date with me or I'll make you suffer" I heard Caroline saying and gasped. What would she do to him?

"NO!" he responded and I could tell she was getting really pissed "Yes you are Alvin because I WANT those 1000 dollars"

"No! I'll NEVER date anyone because of the money! for now on, I'll only date girls for love!" he shouted and Caroline grabbed him from his tail and hung him upside down "This time you'll just have to forget that little principal of yours or you'll get a ride in a toilet." that truly shocked me and I bet Alvin too and I decided to intrude.

"Let her go Caroline!" I exclaimed and she turned to me "Oh, look who's here. Is that your girlfriend Alvin? did you create the bet without she even knowing about it, huh?"

"First of all, I'm NOT his girlfriend and second, he DIDN'T create the bet, it was Casey and the other girls." I yelled and could see she was slightly surprised.

"Is that so?" she said and measured Alvin with her gaze "Anyway, the bet still includes you and you have to get on a date with me!"

"Never!"

"Yes you will!"

"No!" he screamed as Caroline approached the toilet.

"Oh, yes..." she said mischievously and hung Alvin on top of the toilet seat.

"Alvin!" I screamed "Last chance, are you coming or do I have to do this?"

"I'll never date a girl again!" he shouted and Caroline dropped him and flushed the toilet and walked away laughing. "That was at least worth 1000 dollars, dumping the most popular boy in school in a toilet, ha hah haa!"

"bblrrb... HELP!" Alvin shouted and I realized that he was almost drowning. He was a good swimmer I can tell, but even he couldn't struggle against the spinning water in the toilet, so I hopped on and grabbed his reached paw and pulled him up.

"Thanks Britt" he said out of breath "phew, I owe you one or... actually no. It's a tie now, you messed my face and saved me, isn't that a good tie?"

"Yes it is Alvin. good for me" I said and hopped on the floor "are you coming?"

"Yeah, right after I get myself dried somewhere" Alvin said and I giggled a bit. He indeed was like a wet dog or... a wet chipmunk but the smell wasn't too different, only slighter.

"Just get some paper" I replied and he looked at me strangely, but soon realized there was no other option, so he grabbed some paper and dried himself as well as he could and after that, squeezed all the water off his hoodie and we were ready to go.

"I'll never make it through this week" he groaned as we walked together towards the class, but I stopped him and turned him to face me "Alvin, just tell everybody you don't want to date anyone so they will leave you alone."

"That would NEVER work, even I would want to date myself for 1000 dollars and hey!" he said as his eyes brightened up "I just got an idea and I need your help!"

"That doesn't sound too good" I replied, but Alvin was already dragging me back to the class. "Alvin, what are you up to?"

"I need you to date me so that I could get the money" he said and my eyes grew wide "What makes you think I would date YOU?"

"The money, we'll split them" Alvin said happily "well, we'll split them that I get 750 dollars and you get.."

"500 dollars just like you Alvin"

"Does that mean you accepted?"

I shocked "What! NO! I didn't say that"

"But you already told me how I should split the money"

"But I meant that's how it would go IF I'd agree, but I didn't!"

"But you want the money, right?"

"Well umm..."

"GREAT! That's a deal then!" he said and shook my hand eagerly and went to class almost jumping of joy.

"How in the world did he get me involved in this problem?"

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, that was something different, but hope you like!_**

**_Oh, just to remind you... REVIEW. You may think that the story is good and it will surely get reviews and that's why you don't bother to review, but think if all the readers thought so too. It would be the end of Fanfiction. Anyway, I'm out!  
_**


	5. Am I actually doing this?

_**A/N: Okay, I changed my profile pic, but I turned it back... Anyway, here's the next chap for this story which I could say is my most successful, but you'll know that for sure only by reviewing so do it... please...  
**_

_**Unstoppable**__** (Am I actually doing this?)  
**_

_**Alvin's POV (once again...)**_

I dragged Brittany to the classroom. She was screaming things like "I didn't agree!" and "No way!", but she had to agree, she HAD TO! Otherwise I wouldn't get my money and neither did she.

"Brittany please stop!" I said, but she kept screaming, so I placed my paw on her face "I bwombwt bwu bwit!" she screamed but I didn't know what she said "Excuse me?"

"I won't do it!" She yelled when I took my paw off her mouth "Oh, I see, but what about you listen to my plan first and then disagree?"

"Your plan is to go on a date with me to get 1000 dollars!"

"Nope" I said and I could tell she relaxed a bit "Then what?"

"My plan is to go on a date with you to get 500 dollars and 500 for you too" I said and she started screaming again so I sighed "Okay, okay... I'll come up with something else and HEY! I just got an idea!"

"So far your ideas haven't been too great." she replied but I tried to ignore it as well as possible.

"So, We'll announce everybody that you are coming on a date with me and they give us our money and then... wait for it... We WON'T go on a date and they'll never even know!"

"I still don't like the idea. What about when they start teasing us about the date and asking questions?"

"Well... then we'll make up a story which we both tell, pretending, improvisation, that kind of stuff"

"Alvin, I'm impressed. This actually sounds it could work" she said and I cheered in my mind, _was she going to accept?_

"Of course it does!" I said and threw my hands up in the air

"But what if it doesn't?"

"Then we'll improvise"

"Then I don't want to be a part of this" she said and turned away. _Apparently she doesn't accept_

"Britt! Think of all the things you could buy!"

"I have enough clothes thank you" she said and headed towards the music class even faster so I was in a great hurry to convince her"

"But you could always buy expensive jewelery or stuff, because you can never afford them with the money Dave lets us to keep after our concerts" I said and somehow created a little feeling inside he because she stopped for a second, but continued not saying a word.

"Come on!"

"NO! Alvin! no!" she screamed as she suddenly turned almost scaring me off.

"But..."

"No Alvin, I won't go on a date with you!"

"But if we use my plan we don't have to!"

"Alvin, to be honest. Your plans NEVER work, there will always be something that goes wrong"

"No there won't"

"Just think Alvin" she said and I thought... and thought ... and thought some more, but didn't come up with any flaws in my plan "Britt, it'll work! 100 percent sure!"

"Alvin, for the last time, NO!" she exclaimed and stepped in the classroom, where Caroline was already spreading the word about her actions.

"Oh look who's here, Mr. Toiletsurfer" Caroline said and every girl in the classroom started giggling like crazy and I blushed, but came up with an idea to revenge

"Maybe I am, but this toiletsurfer just got on a date" I grinned and all the girls suddenly grew silent "WHAT!" someone from the back screamed

"Yeah" I replied very slowly so that I could watch everyone's jaw drop as they realized they had just missed 1000 dollars

"But... with who?" Caroline said in shock and I looked at Brittany, I will hear about this later..

"Brittany of course!" I said and moved my hand around her making her jump and her jaw drop "But I didn't agree!" she whispered furiously and raised her paw to smack me, but I dodged with a quick lean of my head, so that her paw went past my head and landed on my neck so it looked like she just put it there.

I grabbed her other paw and brought it around my neck too, so it looked like we were about to kiss, but that would never happen! I get nauseous even thinking of it, but this was the only way getting the money.

"I'm going on a date with her! I said and she pulled her hands off my neck, but I took them in my own so it looked like we were holding hands like lovers.

"That's not fair!, you live with her!" someone screamed "That's just as fair as anything else! I can date who ever I want!" I yelled back and the one at the back went silent.

"So Casey... Will you give her the 1000 dollars or what?" I grinned as Brittany tried to struggle free, but I was stronger. Casey looked stunned, but then smiled. "You know, I think I'll pass" she said with a smirk

"WHAT!" I screamed and looked at her stupidly grinning face

"You know, I can't give it to you before the date" she said and I grinned back because of my awesome plan "No matter, we'll go there tonight and you can give them to her tomorrow"

"Uh, sure... I guess" she said and I cheered in my mind_ YEAH, MY PLAN WORKED!_

"But..."_  
_

"But what?" I said and the smile appeared from my face.

"But I need to send somebody to watch over for you so that you will actually go and not just cheat"

"WHAT?" I yelled as I watched her with wide eyes "I-I mean, of course!" I said and squeezed Brittany's paws so hard that she squeaked and looked like she was about to say something really evil, but she was too shocked, so she just shot daggers at me with her eyes. _Please don't judge me like that,_ I thought, but it was too late, now I was in serious trouble

"Okay then, I think Betty will go" Casey said and shrugged slightly

"Betty? NO! Anyone but Betty!" I screamed as I recognized the name. Betty is one of the only bully girls in the school plus she's kinda well... not the prettiest, so if we would sneak off the date, she'd lock us in a dumpster or worse! She could easily push me to kiss Brittany and that thing.. *shiver* gives me nightmares!

"What? What's wrong with Betty?" Casey asked smiling at me devilishly

"It's just that... umm... Could you pick someone else? I mean, it's not fair to send anyone on a date, because they may ruin them"

"Nope they won't, they'll just observe and oh, it's settled, Betty will come with you and oh, you still have to tell me where are you going"

"But I don't know..." I thought but I had to come up with something quickly "We're going to that ice-cream bar near here, you know the place."

"Yeah, I know. It's all done, Betty'll come there at 6 o'clock and you WILL be there or no money for you" she said staring at Brittany, who stared back just as furiously and squeezed my paws and now it was my time to grimace in pain. She can be pretty strong when pissed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

The class ended soon because after all, it was music and I knew Brittany would kick my butt straight after we got out of the class and she kinda did...

"How could you drag me into this! I didn't agree and still you just blurted it out like nothing!" Brittany exclaimed and I knew that was just the beginning

"Britt, I did it okay? and now I can't change it anymore"

"Yes you can! We won't go on that date and we won't get those money by cheating!"

"But Britt... think of it"

"There's nothing to think about! Now it feels like I can't trust you anymore on anything!"

"You can trust me Britt, it's just that..."

"No Alvin! Don't explain! We won't go and that's it!" she exclaimed and her face was already on a pink shade so I knew she was very mad. I had to cool her down soon or... well, I don't want another layer of lipstick on my face.

"Wouldn't you do it even if I gave you 700 dollars?" I said and she stopped for a while, but continued "Are you trying to bribe me? No way! I'm not coming and I know you don't want either! You just want the money, don't you?"

"It's not that..."

"Yes it is Alvin, what else could it be. I know you don't really like me and I don't like you so why else? Tell me."

"Okay then, I want the money, but..."

"I knew it!"

"But I need you to get it" I pleaded. I really needed that money.

"Then you might as well forget it"

"But, but, but... I could do what ever you want for a day if you approved..." I tried. This was my last shot and I couldn't miss it. It seemed to gain some interest in her because she lift her paw oh her mouth and looked like she was thinking.

"Anything?..." she said "Anything." I replied and she smiled

"Well then, 700 dollars and a servant for a day, every girls dream, eh?" she said "I agree"

"You agree? That's great!" I cheered

"If you noticed Alvin, you're not very smart. You just gave me most of the money and promised to do what ever I want for one day so you're losing."

She was right, I was just trying to get on a date to get the money, but unfortunately I had promised a thing or two on the way. "What? No fair! 700 dollars OR a days servant!"

"Deal or no deal Alvin, I can still refuse and leave you without ANYTHING."

"Britt!"

"Nu-uh, I'm strict on this one and it's your own fault being so stupid."

"But, but... Fine, I accept your offer, I still get 300 dollars."

"GOOD! Now let's tell everyone!" she chimed and rushed away

"To tell... what?" she had suddenly became more interested in this than I did at the beginning. Why do I always mess everything up?

* * *

_**A/N: How in the world will he get out of this? find out in the next chapter and review!**_

_**Also remember to check my other stories and today's recommendation is My easter bunny for all of you Theonor fans!  
**_


	6. Date, no broken hearts

_**A/N: Okay then, I've asked to update this often, so I'll continue it and AFTER that, move on my other stories, read on! And remember: **_**atra esterni ono thelduin! ( that's NOT finnish... anyone who guesses what it means, wins 10 reviews from me on her/his stories! PROMISE!) (hint: it's found in 3 books and I like them)  
**

_**And also a reply for SIMONETTEFAN: Yes, I'm consdering it and always have and this review made me want to write it even more! Thank you so much for this encouraging review! But still I'd hope signed reviews because then I could reply properly, but there's nothing wrong with non-signed (A.K.A anonymous XD)  
**_

_**Unstoppable (Date, no broken hearts)**_

_The chipmunks were back from school and Dave was in the kitchen preparing some snack as they made their homework quietly... except..._

"Come on Britt! You'd still get 500!"

"No Alvin, it's still your own fault and I'm not giving up." she said taking her eyes off her homework.

"Fine! Then we won't go!" I said and crossed my arms. I didn't feel like doing any homework right now.

"Finally you've come to your senses, but it's too late, The whole school knows about the date and if we wouldn't go, they'd tease us both for the whole year and even you don't want that, do you?"

"No I don't but..."

"Good then! So, if you don't feel like doing homework, you could already go choose something to wear on the date, we'll have to make it as realistic as possible" she said and I could just wonder her. Still, I didn't understand girls and probably never will. I leaned back to my books and started writing an essay for history, not my favorite subject, but still I had to write it or our teacher would go nuts. I "skipped" the last essay, so I'm now on her watch list.

"So, what do you think we should do?"

"Do what?"

"On the date silly" She said and I lifted my head off the paper just to look at her sky-blue eyes. Wow, has she always had such pretty eyes, I thought, but shook my head and returned to reality "Well, we could just order some ice cream and chat about music, school and stuff. Nothing too intimate or "stupid""

"I agree. At least once you got a good idea."

"Well of course, I'm Alvin..."

"Seville, I know, but still, don't always play such macho man, it scares off the girls I can tell."

"It does?"

"Yep"

"Wow, I should have asked your advice earlier, thanks"

"You're welcome, but now you should return to your essay, it's nowhere near the end you know"

"Yeah... I know. Oh, could you help me with this too?"

"Sorry alvin, I have an own essay to write"

"Oh, I see" I said and went back writing. I just hope everything goes smoothly.

* * *

_**5.47 pm**_

"Alvin! are you ready!" Brittany screamed from the front door. Usually she was the one who was late, but apparently she was more excited about this than me, so she had done all the preparation early and now I was struggling with time.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" sheesh, when did she become so eager.. oh, after that, he he *facepalm*

"Okay, but be quick or Betty wil beat us and I don't want this dress to be ruined, it's one of my best!"

"Why did you put your best dress on a fake date!"

"It's not fake! It's just a date with good benefits!"

"Whatever!" I yelled and stepped in the hall and could see Brittany standing in front of the front door in a sparkly pink dress and a purse, which was slightly darker. She also had a necklace with a small blue diamond, which went perfect with her eyes.

"Wow, Britt... You look... stunning" I said and could see her blushing and she giggled a bit.

"Thank you Alvin, I don't hear that too often from you" she replied and I finally realized that I was staring at her, so I shook my head "But... it could be better of course"

"Watch it alvin. Shall we go then?"

"Yes we shall" I said and offered her my paw and she grabbed it like on a real date.

We walked slowly in the nearby ice cream bar, where Betty was already waiting for us

"What took you so long!" she yelled to us from a distance

"Nothing took us so long, it's 5.59, so we're 1 minute early" I said and we walked past her as she stared at us furiously. She wasn't quite a very patient type of person and that's what frightened me.

We sat down on the nearest table and Betty sat down on a chair at the end of the table. "Umm... little privacy please, it's still a date"

"Nope" she replied and already clenched her fists ready to punch me from a single wrong word. Wow, I wonder if she wanted on a date with me for those 1000 dollars... creepy

"But you wouldn't want anyone to stare at you on your own date.." I said carefully and she started to think and nodded

"Okay, I'll go sit nearby and I'll keep an eye on you two" she said and stood up and moved to sit on a chair near by and soon a waitress came to her and she seemed to order something and point at us. After that the waitress came to us

"So, what would a young couple want? maybe today's special which is called the love boat. It includes strawberry ice-cream, chocolate, vanilla and mint ice cream with of course whipped cream and berries and some chocolate sauce and extra decorations"

"I like the sound of that" Brittany said and I stared at her my mouth open "Britt, think of it, it's called the LOVE boat, if we order it, everyone would think we're actually... a couple..." I whispered and she chuckled.

"But Alvin, it's my first date ever and I want it to be nice, fake or not" she whispered back and I just stared at her.

"You serious? You sound like you have wanted this."

"WHAT? are you kidding me! I, would want to go on a date with Alvin Seville? FAT CHANCE!"

"Sssh, Britt, not so loud!" I whispered

"Oh, right" she replied and we sat in silence for a moment.

"So... how has school been?" I said trying to start a conversation because otherwise Betty would suspect us.

"What, that's all you can come up with?"

"Then what should I do? " I asked

"Well, you could admire my beauty or ask what I like or stuff like that"

"Why does it have to do anything with with you?"

"Because You knida asked me on this date and it's only polite to focus on the other"

"Wow, are you sure this is your first date? Because you know pretty much about these things."

"Well, let's just say I've planned my first date for a long time and if this is it, I want it to be great."

I was about to argue back, but then the front door opened and Casey and her friends dashed in and headed straight to us. "Look, look, look, isn't that the two lovers"

"No, not lovers" I replied calmly, but then I realized the waitress was heading our direction with our dish.

"Here, special chipmunk-sized love boat" she said and placed it on the table. The dish was beautiful even in my opinion and if Theodore was here, he'd dive in immediately.

"Yeah... not lovers, eh?" Casey said and I shot a glare at her. "None of your business which dish we ordered. This just happened to look nice on the menu."

"You sure?" she said and winked and I felt disgussed "Yes I'm sure! and Britt can prove it!"

"What, are you giving her nicknames already?"

"But I've always called her that!"

"Oohh, I get it, you've always liked her then."

"You can call people with nicknames and not like them!" I defended myself. Please Brittany, say something...

"Yes yuo can, but can you? I haven't seen you call anyone else with nicknames."

"Could you just go away! Why are you here in the first place, Betty is already here with us"

"Well, I thought she can't be trusted and... I guess I'm right" she said pointing at Betty, who had dived in her humongous ice cream almost head-first and didn't even pay attention to anything else. "Plus, I want to know if I'm giving my money for some fake or a person, who tells the truth and is on a date with you"

"Brittany is no fake!" I said trying to protect her, she was my friend after all

"Ooh, protecting her already are you?"

"Casey! You wouldn't want me on your date and I don't want your ugly face in mine either, so go away!" Britttany shouted furiously and Everyone grew silent as they watched her bright red face, which looked like it could explode at any time.

"Britt..." I said

"Oh please be quiet Alvin! Casey... you know it's not nice to ruin somone's date with your own... DIVA presense and neither do we, so I'm going to say this one more time, GET OUT!"

I could see Casey was quite speechless and so was I, what in the world got in Brittany all of a sudden! I mean, she's only been that furious to me before and then the consequences weren't too great and now she's even more angry... about a fake date! plus I thought she was good friends with Casey so what's about all tis?

"Maybe I won't go" Casey said placing her hands on her hips and lifting her chin arrogantly.

"CASEY! I'm maybe just an 7 inch Chipette, but I CAN be dangerous,so you better move that fatt butt of yours towards the door or I'll make you!" She exclaimed standing up and revealing her claws, which were super sharp from all her manicure.

"Umm... on the secod thought, maybe we should go" She said and turned around, but then Brittany hissed at her and she started screaming and running away shouting "Just don't ruin my jacket!"

"Wow Britt, I never knew you could be... that scary!"

"Neither did I, but she was getting on my nerves. So, should we forget that and eat our ice-cream before it melts?"

"I think I don't have a choice or you'll shred me to pieces!"

"Silly, You're on a date with me, I'd never do that."

"I doubt that"

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"nothing, nothing, let's just eat okay..." I said trying to calm her down and succeeded, because she sat down next top the bowl and started eating

_Wow, I just figured a pretty strange side of her..._

* * *

We finished the date after finishing the ice-cream and I could tell it was DELICIOUS! We walked out of the building, not holding hands and talked about Brittany's little "raging moment"_  
_

"Did you see Jessica's face when you said you can be dangerous, hillarious! She looked like... well, like this" I said and took the face Jessica had had using my paws to adjust my face and she giggled

"I actually saw the face, but you did even better" she said and blushed slightly

" I did? Good to know, but It's still so annoying for them to just come and ruin everytihng like that." I said and crossed my arms

"Are you saying you would have enjoyed it if it wasn't for them?" she asked and My eyes grew wide

"No, of course not! Like I've told you, I would never want to go on a date with you!"

"Well, maybe you didn't , but I can tell it was quite a funny date, even though they ruined it. It relieved me prety much stress after shouting at them and for that, I can thank you and your silly plan." she said and came closer to me and planted a soft kiss on my cheek

"Wha..."

"See you later! she shouted and tarted running away and left me standing on the road. "Did she just..."

* * *

_**A/N: AARRGGHHH! I hate Casey and her group for ruinig their date, but at least Britttany was okay with that.** _

_**Anyway, I'd like to ask your opinion about if I should add Charlene to this story to add some excitement, answer in a review if you feel like it! I'm out! and remember to review!  
**_


	7. The rumor spreads

_**A/N: Sorry, forgot to explain how Alvin got that lipstick off his face before the date. He took a shower and used turpentine to rub it off and the smell disappeared before the date. Anyway, read this chap already!  
**_

_**Also, I'm NOT adding Charlene to this story and I guess you'll be pretty happy about that, to the chap!  
**_

* * *

_**Unstoppable ( The rumor spreads)**_

I woke up in the next morning 6.24 and the first thing I did, was to touch my left cheek where she had kissed. Was she serious about it or was it just a thing she did from the force of adrenaline running through her body. It's like being drunk, so I wonder...

I looked at her in her soft pink bed. She was sleeping sound and I didn't really want to wake her up to ask anything so I just pulled off my pajamas and changed into my hoodie and hopped off the bed. I started making my way towards the kitchen. I was quite hungry by now and I thought a couple of waffles would do the trick.

I hopped on the counter and then I realized Dave wasn't there yet. Usually he wakes up before me, but now he was nowhere near to be found. "I wonder I didn't smell any coffee making" I said to myself shrugging and hopped on the shelf where the waffles located and threw the package on the counter.

"So, where's the toaster..." I thought but then I remembered "Oh right, Dave had to take it fixed, because it had worn out in great use. Well, I guess I'll have to eat something else

"Alvin? You're awake already?" I heard a sound behind me so I turned to see Brittany standing on the floor in her pink nightgown with a red heart in the middle.

"Yeah, I woke up strangely early today, maybe I was thinking about my 300 dollars" I said sounding slightly miserable

"Aww, You can have 600 dollars"

"What?"

"Yeah, I still get 400 and you as a day's servant, remember."

"Yeah, thanks Britt" I said and almost rushed to embrace her from happiness, but composed myself. I didn't want to look like a total fool.

"You're welcome. So, what do we have for breakfast?"

"At least not toaster waffles, because there's no toaster" I groaned and she giggled

"Good, I was getting sick of those anyway. So how about some cereals? or youghurt? or both..."

"Hmm... Lucky charms with youghurt... wonder how that tastes like."

"Alvin, when I say cereal, I don't always mean lucky charms!" she said her hands on her hips.

"Why not?"

"Because the marshmallows are unhealth. I was thinking more about just cornflakes, youghurt and berries, mmmhhh..."

"That doesn't sound too good"

"Yes it does, but if you don't like it, you can always make something by yourself"

"No, no, no, no, no... I can try that if you just make me some"

"Sure!" she said and hopped on the fridge handel to get the youghurt and the berries and son came back with them. She somehow seems pretty peppy tonight, I wonder why...

"So, the next thing we need is a bowl and cornflakes, could you get them"

"Why me!"

"Because I got all the other things you silly!"

"Fine!, but I'm only doing this because I'm in no mood for argue especially after yesterday because now I know you could shred me to pieces if you want to."

"Then get them already or I WILL get shredding." she said and I kinda had to obey. You never know when the girls are serious, so I went to get the bowl and the package of cereals, which I ther on the counter again.

"Pour them in" Brittany said and I raised an eyebrow "The cereal Alvin, the cereal!"

"Ohh, I knew it." I said and poured a load of cornflakes in the bowl and Brittany the poured the youghurt on top of it. "Okay, now we're only missing berries, would you help me?"

"Okay" I said and we both sunk our paws in the berries and threw our handfuls in the bowl, but then I got an idea, so I grabbed one small blueberry and threw it slightly on her cheek leaving a purple mark on it. She turned her face to me and looked at me seriously, but not furiously

"Alvin... You're going to regret that. Be happy that I didn't have my make-up on yet."

"Sorry Brittany, I just couldn't resist the temptation"

"Well then, let's say I can't resist doing this!" she shouted and grabbed two handfuls of berries and threw them at me and unfortunately some of them went under my hoodie "Britt! These berries are freezing!" I shouted as I tried to shake my hoodie so that the berries would fall out from the bottom and she just laughed.

"Hey, that was no fair! I only threw one berry!"

"I know, but you know, don't ever mess with me!" she said and still laughed as I shivered from cold. The berries finally fell out, but they left a quite unpleasant feeling on my fur, sticky and cold.

"Yeah, I've been reminded twice now"

"So, what are you guys up to?" A voice, which obviously belonged to Theodore was heard on the floor next to the table

"Just making breakfast... a messy way" I said glaring at Brittany, who just shrugged

"Oh, good. I'd like to have lucky charms then." Theodore replied and then he hopped on the table next to us. He was too young to understand the difference between making beakfast and making breakfast the messy way, so he just sat on his spot and looked at us and we looked back.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought you'd like to have cereal with youghurt and berries like us" Brittany said and showed Theo the bowl and what was inside

"No thanks, I'd like to stick with lucky charms"

"Make it two!" Eleanor screamed from the doorway and rushed to the table and climbed up the ladder which Dave had installed just for her, because she wasn't as good in jumping as everyone else.

"Are you sure you don't want this?" I said pointing at the bowl

"Nope, but you can always ask them."

"Who?" I replied and saw Theodore pointing at Jeanette and Simon, who walked to kitchen. Simon's glasses were almost off his nose and he apparently was too tired to fix them, but Jeanette looked very lively. She always had been like that in the mornings, but so did Simon, so what was wrong with him?

"Morning, ATSCHUUU!" Simon said and sneezed "sorry, I think I'm getting ill."

"Simon, you can't be ill! It's almost summer!"

"No, it's nothing like just catching a cold, but something else. Maybe an allergic reaction or something... Why isn't Dave here?"

"We were pretty much wondering the same thing" I said and everyone looked at each other, but then the front door flew open and Dave dashed in"

"Holy Nuts Dave, you almost scared the guts outta me!"

"Sorry Alvin, but I was called to Jett records in the middle of the night to check out something and that something has something to do with you. Especially Alvin and Brittany.

"Oooo-no, this can't be good" I almost whispered, but Dave just smiled "Actually it is bad, but it's also a VERY good thing and I think it may increase the sell of all your albums!"

"What? how can the thing be bad then?" I yelled

"Well... come to the living room, will ya'?"

"O-okay" Brittany said and we followed Dave to the living room

"So, the bad thing, look at this" Dave said and rolled open the latest newspaper and we gasped. The main article on the front page was: True love? and it had a HUGE picture of Brittany giving a kiss on my cheek.

"Oh freakin'... Who took that picture!"

"let's see... the person was just a normal civilian, but this says his or actually HER name is Casey Damon." Dave said and I almost ripped the paper in pieces that instant. "That bratt! She was spying on us!"

"This can't be too good" Brittany said and looked at me

"Yeah, but to the point, Why did you do it in the first place!"

"Well as I told you, I had fun and the adrenaline was still rushing in my veins so it's was more like an instinct."

"I don't care about if it was an instinct or not! Because of you we'll hear about this the whole following moth!"

"I didn't know there was somebody with a camera..."

"Neither did I and that lessens your guiltiness, but still, as you said, this can't be good"

"Come on guys! It's also good news! Your records will sell like steam!"

"It's maybe good for you, but think of us! Do you have any idea how fast a rumor spreads these days and it's only a matter of time it'll reach the ears of bullies and that's NOT good at all!"

"I didn't think that at all, but it's your own fault doing that."

"No, it's CASEY'S fault and yeah, partly Brittany's" I said and stared at Brittany

"I should have never done that..."

"Don't worry, you can't take it back anymore, but for now we should keep a low profile in school" I said confidentally

"And Alvin... " she said and I looked at her waiting "Don't lose your nerves"

"Why would I do that?"

"You know, they ARE going to tease us for a quite long time, so just stay calm will you?"

I calmed down, she really sounded scared a little "Don't worry, I will."

* * *

_**A/N: wohohoo! This story has been a success so far! Keep reading and reviewing and do it now please! The button is below!  
**_

_**So, Charlene WILL NOT come to this story. I'm out! Also remember to read and review my other stories! I'd appreciate that a lot!  
**_


	8. Leave us alone!

_**Hey-oo! I'm back! It seems that my last chapter was a failure or something because it only got 2 reviews, but it had quite a mass of readers though. Anyway, read and review this chapter and if you read the last, you could drop a review for that. To the chap!...  
**_

* * *

_**Unstoppable (Leave us alone!)**_

No matter how much they wanted to stay home, safe from every human being, but they still had to leave for school, so they hopped in the Dave's car and he started driving

"Dave, are you sure we have to go?" I asked almost pleading after a while of driving

"Yes Alvin, you have to. Think of it, if you survive through this day, you'll survive through everything!"

"That's not helppiiing!"

"Well it should because we're almost there." Dave said and turned from the corner with his car and we could already see our scool, West- Eastman highscool. "_This day WILL be hard_"

Dave stopped the car and we hopped out, not feeling too great. Well, at least Theo, Ellie, Jean and Si didn't have this problem, but I think they'll get their share too because there are people who like to find out every detail and they are the perfect source right now.

"Okay, me and Jean are heading to science class and I suppose Theo and Ellie are going to cooking class. Take care everyone!" Simon said. It was like his last words to us. Take care... how are we supposd to do that right now?

"So, are we going?" Brittany asked, and I nodded slowly and we started walking towards our class.

* * *

We barely got inside the scool building, before we were surrounded by a bunch of our greater fans, asking questions about... you know what, but at least these people were nice so they didn't go into details and nobody even mentioned the kiss, so I was happy and we survived until the bells rang and we had to get going.

"That went well" Brittany mentioned

"Yeah, and we didn't even have to lie! Maybe this day isn't as bad after all" I said, but somehow I felt I was wrong, REALLY wrong about that and my nightmare started in our class.

"So, the two lovebirds are here. Dared to show your face here after all"

"Oh shut up Casey, you're the one who got us in this situation right now and thinking of that, our money please" I said holding out a paw and chuckling at her facial expression, but she still put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her wallet. "1000 dollars... Why did I create that bet... okay, here you are" she said handing... or actually throwing us the money, but we collected them from the ground and counted them "100, 400, 700, 1000... Yeah, that's cool, here you are Alvin" Brittany said handing me my 600 dollars and Casey looked stunned

"What?..."

"Yeah, I just wanted to thank him for that nice date of ours"

"That's not fair! I want my money back!" she screamed looking pretty shocked and I laughed in my mind_ "In your face!"_

"Nu-uh, deal is a deal, live with it" Brittany replied and I could see Casey clenching her fists, but then her turned away and headed to her seat muttering something.

"Success" I whispered to Brittany, gently caressing the bills in my paws

"Yeah, but you still have a debt to pay, remember?"

"Yeah, and that gives me chills, but okay"

"Don't forget, tomorrow it is whene we have the whole day"

"Oh man! I was hoping you'd put it on a school day so it would be less time"

"Nope, Saturday it is"

"Aarrggh, fine!" I groaned and she showed me her tongue and sat down on her desk next to mine.

"Good morning class" The teacher said as she walked in with a heavy looking suitcase and a bunch of papers "As you can maybe see, I'm really busy today so I won't have time to read your essays so they'll have to wait for tuesday" she said and a sigh of relief was heard all over the class including from my mouth.

"But still we are going onward in our topic, which was... I'm sorry, I'm slightly confused today, Casey, could you tell me what are we going through"

"Alvin's and Brittany's relationship" she replied calmly

"Alvin's and brittany's re... What? Casey! it's not nice fooling an old lady like that." she replied and the whole class laughed and I felt like sinking to the ground

"I'm sorry Ms. gold, I got lost of the subject. The whole school is talking about it"

"The whole school..." I mumbled pretty scared

"Well, we're not here to talk about such things but History, so grab your books and open page 58"

* * *

"Finally it ended!" Brittany screamed and I thought pretty much the same thing "Yeah, I can't imagine anything more boring than history! I mean, the teacher is fine but the history itself... *shiver*

"Yeah, I know and Casey didn't quite help much"

"You bet she didn't, but at least we got through that. Only 6 more hours to go *sigh* 6 LONG hours"

"Yeah. I just hope everyone will stay quiet about... you know and let us study"

"Alvin, that really sounds odd when coming from you"

"I know, I must have sounded like Simon or something"

"Whatever, we still have to go on our next class now and it's... Maths"

"Maths! Oh man! I hate that too!" I groaned and she giggled slightly

"There's no subject you wouldn't hate except music and P.E."

"Right... so, we still have to go even if we don't want"

_SSKKRRRIIIHHH! Announcement! Announcement! Everybody come to get your A&B fan T-shirts from the hall right now. Only 15 dollars a piece. Every one of them has a picture seen on today's magazine! end! Casey_

"What? They have a T-shirt? How fast are they?" Brittany said not sounding too happy_  
_

"With enough money you could probably put the world spinning in double speed if you want and Casey sure has some money you know. Her father used to be a succesful architecht, but now he's retired but he has collected a load of money, which Casey isn't affraid to use." I replied speaking slowly. I was getting really scared already, but then it turned even worse.

"Casey's official transporting service! Buy your T-shirts here. Only 15 dollars!" a voice shouted which definitely belonged to Ryan, the bully. We turned around and could see Ryan and Xander both wearing a pink T-shirt with a huge red heart on the middle and in the heart was a picture of Brittany kissing my cheek.

"Come on! Not Ryan!"

"Hey-oo little fella. Want to buy a shirt for your darling? We have a couple of your sizes"

"NO! I don't want to buy a T-shirt and she's NOT my darling you dimwit!"

"Okay, let's compromise. I'll give it to you free"

"I don't want it!" I shouted crossing my arms, but he just grinned and pulled out that disgusting shirt

"I said I don't wa..." I said, but he had already pulled it on me and I started taking it off immediately, but still tried to contain my anger. I had promised I'd stay calm tonight, no matter what.

"I tried to yank the shirt off, but it didn't want to come of, so I sniffed the inside of it with my accurate chipmunk nose "It has glue on it!"

"Yep. We just wanted to make sure you wouldn't forget " Ryan said with a grin and I shot as evil glare at him as possible, but he just laughed "Anyway, see you 'round!" he said and turned to walk away and I felt a huge temptation to run after him and rip his pats down his feet and embarrase him, but I stil had my stupid promise.

"Alvin, never seen you in pink before" Brittany giggled and I shot a glare at her too "Aren't you feeling bad about this at all?"

"Of course I am, but it's amusing to see you wearing pink"

"Britt, think of it, you're the other victim here so stop giggling and look scared or whatever you girls look like when you're angry!"

"First of all Alvin, girls don't look scared, and for the second, I don't mind their teasing because unlike you, I'm calm"

"Yeah, sure"I said pretty sarcastically

"What? I am!" Britany shouted

"And I said sure you are" I replied calmly and could see her getting angry "see, you're already getting angry at me"

"Yes, for you but not for anyone else! You're the only one who gets me pissed besides Ian"

"Don't compare me to that monster!" I yelled and she looked pretty shocked

"Alvin..."

"Don't...! Leave me alone!" I said and started walking away, but still heard her mumbling

"I didn't mean it..."

"So what was that all about" Simon said behind Brittany and she turned to them and could see all of them wearing pink T-shirts. "Not you guys too!"

"Sorry, we were given these free, so we just went with the flow" Jeanette responded shyly looking down.

"It's not your fault. Alvin is just so angry about all this already, but so far he's contained it pretty good"

"I hope he'll try to relax or then I'll have a really bad feeling about this all. He could explode at any minute if he's angry."

"I agree, but the best we could do is try to cheer him up and HOPE for him to understand.

"I wish so too"

* * *

**Back with the old Alvin and Brittany... How will Alvin survive through that day or will he at all? You think of it, because I DON'T even know yet myself! I haven't planned the next chap at all! Anyway, keep reading and review!**


	9. Deal or no deal

_**Unstoppable (deal or no deal)**_

"Alvin, it's okay. Just calm down and eat" Brittany said next to me. It was already lunchtime and we could barely make it this far and I could tell, like she did, that I was furious!

"I'll try but it's hard when seeing so much red or actually pink, literally! Just look at myself. I HATE Casey!"

"I know Alvin but please try to calm down. If you do that, the rest of the day will be easier and you won't be on a verge of exploding all the time" Brittany said and little did she know she kinda made things worse with that

"On a verge of explosion!" I shouted and I could see her rolling her eyes

"Yes Alvin, calm down. It's over in just what... 3 hours and it's your favorite subject after music, P.E.!"

"I don't care about tht right now and yeah, HOW in the world am I supposed to calm down!" I shouted at her face and she started to think, not caring about my bursts of anger. I wonder how can she remain such cool. Maybe it has something to do about she's a girl. Am I ever going to learn to understand them?

"Hmm... I don't know" she replied after a while of silence

"Great, just great! I'll destroy this school soon if they won't stop bugging me!" I shouted getting some looks of the pupils nearby "What! Mind your own business! You're the ones started it!" I yelled again and they turned back to their food.

"I bet there's something that will calm you down!"

"Nope, not right now"

"Then what is it usually?"

"Sports or my Xbox" I replied shrugging "But not even the best game of the world could calm me down now!"

"Not even if you met the right girl for you?" Brittany said souding pretty teasing, so I turned to her looking furious

"There's no such thing in the world, plus don't even mention that. It's the start of all my misery!"

"But they weren't the right ones for you weren't they?" she teased again and I started to get enough "Britt, you're only making thing worse"

"Whatever, just try to relax will ya? I'll be heading to my class now, bye!" she said blowing A kiss at my direction, but I dodged the invisible lips my rolling off the way.

"Sheesh, she's only making thngs worse with her teasing... maybe I should go too. Maybe some sport will relax me after all" I thought and headed to my locker to get my T-shirt and running shoes (chipmunk sized of course). We were going on track today.

* * *

FIIIIT! "Everybody listen! Today we'll all be running in pairs to measure your ability to work together. Pick up your pairs!" Our teacher yelled. What's the use in running in pairs anyway? I thought, but that didn't prevent our teacher for doing so.

"So little chipette, want to team up, everybody else already has pairs" Ryan said to me smirking

"Aren't you with Xander anywa... DID YOU JUST CALL ME A CHIPETTE! A GIRL!"

"I'm afraid I did. You are all just too girl like so what's the point?" Ryan said annoying me and the teacher came to us

"Oh good, you found your pair, so, Ryan, take this" the teacher said handing Ryan a stopwatch

"Thanks" Ryan said politely which didn't really fit in his mouth but he always was like that for the P.E. teacher "so little brat, how 'bout a contest?"

"I'm in as long as I can kick your butt in it!"

"I thought you'd say so, but newsflash, you won't!" he said and laughed

"What's so funny?"

"You, you just accepted to compete against a human over 10 times your size"

"So?"

"I just wonder how in the world could you beat me? There's no chance!"

"Of course there is" I said calmly. Brittany had been right, sport relaxes. especially after releasing some stress when fighting Ryan.

"Nope, but it's time to go. First one around the track gets 100 dollars"

"Good, I'll give you a head start." I said and he looked at me wondering.

"Whatever... see ya!" he shouted dashing away with brilliant speed and movement, so I started to jog after him, slowly picking up a phase and until I thought I could get on all fours, and at that point Ryan was already 30 meters ahead of me, but my phase was still growing, my heart ratio getting quicker and afrenaline filling al my veins with the pure goodness like always when doing sport

I started to gain on his lead and apparently he had started jogging slower, sure to beat me but he was wrong...

I dashed past him at his feet and looked behind me to see his surprised face and he started to pick up speed again, but this time, he couldn't reach me. I was way too fast for any normal pupil.

"Come back!" he shouted after me, but that made me pick up my max speed and before I could know, I crossed the finish line and wasn't even out of breath.

"How's that, Rydawg!" I shouted and he looked pretty pissed when crossing the fininsh line.

"Fine. You're quick. Here's the money" Ryan said smiling a bit and I wonder why.

The class ended after an hour and a half and I felt awesome! I had forgotten all the bad things and was on the top of the world just to come crashing down again. Casey...

"So, I heard you beat Ryan in track. Pretty impressive, but I bet you couldn't handle my challenge!"

"I'll handle everything!" I shouted, I was still high from the lesson

"Then will you accept it?" she asked with an arched brow

"Of course!" I replied not even thinking of what she might think "Bring it on!"

"Then it's good, sign up this paper" she said holding out a paper and in large bold letters read, **IF YOU ACCEPT THIS CHALLENGE AND COMPLETE IT, WE WILL STOP TEASING YOU. **a deal not to be passed

"Cool" I said quietly and signed the paper with my name

"Okay, it's now official, your going on a date with Brittany... again" She said smirking

"WHAT? No fair!"

"Nu-uh... it's fair. I told Ryan to lose to you on purpose (although I think he actually lost accindentally) so that you'd get high and accept the challenge without further thoughts and it actually went easier than I expected. Thanks Alvin, now we'll get a good story about that date on a school newspaper."

"But, but..."

"No buts thank you! You're going either voluntarely or not. We'll handle the consequenses with the jocks."

"jocks... oh no, Britt" I thought and had to give up "Okay, deal is a deal, but you better keep your promise not to tease us again about anything or... well, I know a couple of guys" I said smirking

"Deal is a deal, but as you can see, You must take a reporter with you OR film the whole event yourself. Which?"

"Film"

"Deal, here's the camera" Casey said handing me a videocamera from her bag, which I could barely carry

"Then I suggest you to go tell Brittany. Chow!" Casey said and left giggling

After the last bits of adrenaline left my veins and I looked at the camera, it hit me with full strenght "Oh man... what have I done"

* * *

"Umm, Britt" I started carefully. I didn't Really want a load of spaghetti on my neck

"What?" she replied continuing to eat the delicious food

"Umm, what would you think if I made a deal with Casey that she wouldn't tease us again" I said

"What? you made such a deal. That's wonderful!" she replied and turned to me and sucked in the last string of pasta making me chuckle. How could she do that so elegantly? one of those girl things again...

"Well yeah, but what would you think if the deal included you somehow" I said getting closer to the truth

"Well, it depends. how?"

"Well umm... let's go to our room and I'll explain"

She looked at me with a wondering face, but agreed so I hopped off the table, thanked for the food and headed to our room, where I hopped on Theo's bed because it was the lowest and Brittany joined me with a safe distance

"So what is it?" she asked and I sighed deeply "I kinda... umm... How should I put this... it's umm.. I volunteered to go an a second date with you " Alvin said super quickly and Brittany didn't get a word

"What was that again?"

"I volunteered to go on a second date with you" Alvin said to his paw. "Excuse me?"

"I-volunteered-to-go-on-a-second-date-with-you"Alvin said this time really slowly and Brittany's face turned shocked

"YOU WHAT?"

"Well, she didn't tell me before I signed the contract"

"You what?"

"Will you please stop doing that?"

"Oh... explain it to me. nice and clear" Brittany said placing both of her paws on my shoulders and I felt slightly better. At least she didn't yell at me

"Okay, here we go" I said and after a quick explanation Brittany finally released my shoulders. "I'm so sorry Britt"

"Sorry? This is great! We get more popularity and our records will increase their sale with thousands!" Brittany exclaimed

"So you are not angry at me?"

"Why would I be angry. You also got rid of the bullying problem! I love you Alvin!" She suddenly exclaimed and embraced me. I was in shock. What did she say? I didn't hug back so she pulled out pretty quickly and I must have looked pretty shocked.

"Love me?"

"Aa... of course not! It just slipped because I was so happy because of our da... because of you got rid of our problem" She said looking embarrased and blushed like mad, so she turned away "Anyway, see you tomorrow!" she said hopping out of the bed and walking away "There's still your debt to be paid!"

"Britt..."

* * *

**Oooh, a major slip there Brittany! Review! I'm out!**


	10. Chat, confessions

_**First: Congrats for the whole northern america for beating our national ice hockey team. both USA and Canada, good job, but we'll kick your ass later when we play against you!  
**_

_**Second: I really enjoyed writing this chap so I hope you'll enjoy it too.  
**_

_**Third: Which day should I publish Freezing fire (it's my newest story if you didn't know. It hasn't been published yet)  
**_

* * *

_**Unstoppable (Chat, confessions)**_

_**Brittany's POV (one of these once in a while)**_

"I love you Alvin!" I screamed without thinking at all and embraced him tightly. What's gotten in to me? I can't really be falling for him, can I?

"Love me?" Alvin asked and I could feel a DEEP blush creeping on my cheeks, so I turned away.

"Aa... of course not! It just slipped because I was so happy because of our da... because of you got rid of our problem" I said trying to defend my last bits of dignity "Anyway, see you tomorrow!" I continued and hopped off the bed heading for the door "There's still your debt to be paid!"

"Britt..." I heard him mumbling, but I didn't turn back anymore, but went to watch TV with my sisters and Alvin's brothers and apparently surprised them, because they jumped away from each other... wait... away from each other? Were they cuddling together? in fact, Theo and Ellie had been sitting next to each other Ellie's head on his shoulder and Simon and Jeanette's tails had been curled together.

"So, what are you guys watching?" I asked and smiled widely in the inside. I'm so happy for them.

"Oh nothing, just what's on, everyone's too lazy to change the channel" Simon replied and I glimpsed at the TV. Some boring soap-opera was going on.

"Boring, maybe I'll get something to eat"

"But you just ate" Ellie reminded so I neede to think something else quick. Actually I only wanted to get away to give them privacy.

"Yeah, but I'm in a mood for dessert" I said and hopped on the ground and this time nobody stopped me and I moved behind the coach and could hear someone moving on it again. I bet they continued for what they had ben doing and I couldn't help but to smile.

"I actually don't know what to do, so I just sat there behind the coach and sometimes could hear Jeanette and Eleanor giggling after a joke from Theo or Si and always when that happened, I smiled too, but after a while I got bored a decided to do something else, so I headed for a window, opened it and stepped out on the porch. It was already getting dark and a couple of stars could be seen if you looked REALLY carefully. "I bet it's going to be a beautiful night" I said quietly.

"Indeed it will" A voice I could recognize from thousands of others said behind me.

It was our adoptive father, Dave **(I bet you thought It was Alvin)**

"Oh Dave. Sorry, I should have told you that I was coming out"

"Don't worry about that Brittany. I used to come out to look at the sky when something was troubling me too"

"How do you know something's troubling me?" I asked and he smiled at me very fatherly

"You're practically my child so I know how you feel. And I've also been a teenager too" he said and I giggled slightly

"But never a girl" I said and he smiled again

"True, true, but I believe emotions are the same in each gender." he explained and we both looked at the sky "So, what is it?"

"Umm... I'm not sure if I should tell you"

"Brittany, you are somewhat my daughter, you can tell me anything"

"Not this one. I bet you wouldn't understand"

"Try" he said calmly and that also calmed me down so I decided to speak and my heart beat rose a little

"It's about Alvin"

"I knew it! What bad has he done now!" he said looking like he knew it all along, but I had to disappoint him "No, it's nothing like that"

"Whaaa?... Then what is it?"

"I think... I think...I think I'm falling for your son" I replied shyly and he looked stunned "Don't tell anyone!"

He shook his head and looked at me almost measuring and examining me trying to think if I'd be good enough for Alvin and then he spoke "I bet you'll be a good couple" he said and turned to look at the stars again.

"What? You accept it... just like that?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious considering how close you have come since that island thing. And the way he always buzzes around you, you may find it annoying, but he really cares about you"

"You think so?..."

"I don't think so, I know so. As I've said, I've been a teenager too and alvin acts just like that. He cares about you Brittany and I think you're actually the reason Alvin has broken up with those girls and that's why I haven't yelled at him about that too much."

"But does that mean I'm like... guilty for his pain?" I said becoming sadder, but at the same time happier and happier. If hat Dave tells it's true, maybe, just maybe I'll get an advantage of that tomorrow when he's my sla... assistant for a day

"No, I mean, he just has to go through all that to find his true love. You"

"That sounds somewhat creepy. How could you know?"

"He's my son. I know him and I know you and I also know you two are made for each other and your personalities fit perfectly and the relationship would never be fake because of distarctions like money because you both have plenty."

"That's quite true, but how do I know he feels the same way?"

"That's for you to find out, but if you excuse, I'm gong in to prepare us some supper." Dave said and stood up stretching his back and opened the door, but I yelled at him before he went in "Dave, promise you won't tell about this to anyone!"

"Cross my heart and hope to die" Dave said drawing a cross on his chest and I knew he could be counted. I have a perfect dad. Dad... I really have a dad, I haven't thought about that too much but I have and I couldn't be more happy.

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye, come in soon"

"I will" I said and he closed the door behind him leaving me on the porch looking at the beautiful stars. A couple of more had appeared since we talked and I could even imagine some stars forming Alvin's face on the night sky. "Maybe I am falling for him... well, let's get inside. It's getting cold"

I opened the window from the outside and stepped in the kitchen where Dave was now putting some waffles in the toaster whistling some song I've never heard.

"Dave, what is that song?" I asked and he turned to me

"Oh, Brittany, I expected you to come through the door, but yeah... the song... it doesn't really have a name yet, because I'm only started to write it. Maybe you could come up with a name for it" Dave said and started whistling a beautiful melody, which sounded like modern classic music. Old with a new touch.

"How about, yesterday's young" I suggested and I could see Dave thinking

"That's prefect! Yesterday's young! It sounds so... so perfect! I'll go write it straight away. You can finish the supper. Call Ellie for help." Dave said dashing away from the kitchen humming the song and obviously thinking the words for it.

"Glad that I could help... Now we're even, thanks Dave" I thought and looked around the kitchen. Most of the items were already on the table and the waffles were in the toaster, so only thing missing was... fruits. Every meal need vegetables, berries or fruits so I went to get a small bowl of fruit mix which I knew my sisters loved.

"Supper's ready!" I yelled and that instant the waffles jumped out of the toaster and landed directly on a plate next to it. Simon had made that possible by doing some calculations with Jeanette so they had marked a spot on the table where the plate should be put and the waffles ALWAYS landed on it.

I could hear scratching sounds closing up the kitchen and soon Alvin blew in with a hurry and hopped on the table almost bumping in to me

"Oh, britt... hehe... umm, so what's for supper" Alvin said scratching his head

"usually just waffles but I took out a fruit bowl so choose what you feel like and you know, you should pull in your claws while running. Yoy know how Dave feels about claw marks on his floor."

"Yeah, I know. Gimme an apple"

"Apple? You never eat fruits"

"Maybe this time I will. I want to lose a couple of well.. ounces" He said smirking and raised his sweater patting his (almost) washboard belly

"There's nothing to lose there you know" I chuckled and he released his sweater to fall back in front of his belly

"Maybe... Neither do you" He said and went to the bowl to get an apple

"But you just called me fat yesterday" I said teasingly placing my paws on my hips

"Yeah, but you've lost that weight now" He smirked playfully and I couldn't help but to let out a small giggle. Now it's for sure. I'm in total love with him. That joke wasn't even funny.

"So, are you eating anything" Alvin asked and the other 'munks and 'ettes walked in followed by Dave

"Nope. I'm not hungry and I'm saving room for all the god things you'll carry me tomorrow" I said and he got a scared look on his face.

"So, what do we have here... FRUITS! Finally! I was getting bored to those waffles" Jeanette exclaimed and rushed to the bowl

"You too Ellie?" Theodore asked and Eleanor looked at him "I'll get anything you take" she said with a giggle like she always did. Theo's a lucky boy so as Simon.

The rest of the evening went smoothly chatting and fortunately nobody mentioned my slip or our conversation with Dave. Not even Alvin for cying out loud! Maybe he's just too embarrased because of it.

We left the table to wash our teeth and to change into our pajamas leaving Dave to wash the little dishes we left.

As soon as I was finished, I headed to my bed and landed on my soft pillow pulling the blanket over me and closed my eyes until I heard some familiar voices as everyone said good night to each other and when it was my turn, I told Alvin good night as I always did and almost instantly fell asleep and didn't wake up until the next morning. That day would be GREAT!

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I like this chappie. Review!**

**Also huge thanks to SPARK187, MusicIsMyPassion and ChipmunkfanNo.1 for reviewing almost the entire story!  
**


	11. Feelings? maybe

**_You know, It was SO cool to open my email after a couple hours of publishing chapter 10 of this story and find only review alerts , author alerts/author favorites, story alerts/story favorites. It was SO cool! Anyway, here's the next chap and I hope it matches your expectations!  
_**

* * *

**_Unstoppable (Feelings? maybe...)_**

"Wakey, wakey Alvin! You've got to make me breakfast!" I heard Brittany call my name and I groaned digging my head in my soft pillow. "Five more minutes please Britt! You know I'll have to treat you for the whole day so gimme mercy for 5 mins!"

"Nope, I'm hungry now. I didn't eat supper last evening if you remember" She said shaking me from the back of my shoulders but surprisingly gently so I turned and realized that she was leaning down so much that when I turned, our noses almost touched, but she pulled away quickly, blushing.

"Good, your awake, so, come soon. I'll be waiting in the kitchen" She said and I, still stirring my eyes, looked after her. How she swayed her hips when she walked and how elegantly her tail waved from side to side, holding her balance perfectly. All these features were highlighted because she was only wearing her thin pink nightgown. Man she is beautiful. I've started to think all kinds of that stuff when she accidentally slipped that one thing and I wonder if she really meant that or was it really just a slip.

Anyway, I got out of the bed and soon pulled on my trademark sweater and looked myself in the mirror. I thought my hair was just fine the messy way it was, so I let it be and headed to kitchen, where I knew Brittany and Dave were probably waiting because everyone else were still asleep in their beds and Dave always woke up early.

I guessed right because indeed Brittany was sitting on a the table talking with Dave, who was drinking his usual morning coffee as listening Brittany's explaining about something that he didn't care about at all so I bet he was relieved to see me.

"Aah, good morning Alvin" he greeted happily. Not like he'd do that every time.

"Morning Dave... Britt. So what would you like to have Britt.." I sighed

"Alvin? did you actually ask her what would she like to have?" Dave said with a wondering expression on his face

"Yea, we knida made a deal that if she'd come to a date with me to get me some money, I'd be her servant for an entire day so I have to start now" I said shrugging and Dave just stared me and quickly glimpsed at Brittany.

"Oookay... I'll let you do that then but Alvin, remember to keep that promise. I'll be watching you and Brittany, you can tell me if he does anything wrong

"Okay, thanks Dave. So alvin, I'd like to have... Tea and a turkey sandwich, a small one of course" Brittany said smiling widely but gently.

"Okay..." I sighed "Dave, could you help me with the tea and I'll make that sandwich" I said and Dave nodded and stood up from his chair to fill the tea pot with water and heating it up. "Remember to take it off before it boils, We chipmunks can't hold as great temperatures as you humans do."

"Okay then" he replied as I opened the fridge door by hopping on the handle to take out the slices of turkey, salad, tomato and other stuff Brittany liked. Then I chose the softest piece of bun I could find and stuffed all the stuffing inside it until I was finished and carried the bread to Brittany and at the same time Dave took the water out and poured some in her cup where a tea-bag was waiting for the water.

"Happy now?" I asked and she smiled at me "Yes Alvin. Very good start. keep up the good work. Oh, I have the perfect thing in mind, but let's eat breakfast first." She said and I took my half of the bread and stuffed it with nutella and took a bite. Simple but delicious.

"Good morning Dave, Alvin, Brittany..." Simon said as all the rest of them walked in the kitchen holding paws, but they actually released them after a while. ARE THEY TOGETHER? the fact hit me like a lightning bolt and I smiled at them.

"You can hold paws if you wish" I said and they all blushed but at least Theo and Ellie took their paws back together.

"Yeah, it's obvious that you like each other so go on." Brittany added and Jeanette smiled at her sister and grabbed Simon's paw again.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Eleanor asked her voice full of enthusiasm

"Well, Alvin's going to give me a nice foot-rub after breakfast and then he's making me popcorn so I can watch a movie with him and sometimes he could turn over my pillow and..."

"Wait, wait ,wait... how long is that list of yours?" I asked

"What? That's only the beginning, but don't worry. I won't make you too anything too hard. Maybe to redecorate our treehouse and fix our beds, wash my loundry including my underwear.." Brittany teased

"Yuck! I'm never gonna do... wait a sec, you are a chipmunk, you don't even use underwear?"

"Got'cha Alvin! Of course I'm not making you to do even half of those things but something small and nice." she said and I sighed from relief "That's good to hear"

"Anyway, we're finished so you go to turn on the TV and I'll come soon." She added and I groaned

"Fine then" I said and darted towards the living room to turn on the TV and took out some movies because Brittany had mentioned a movie.

Soon enough Brittany came there too still wearing her nightgown and sat down on the couch and stared at me and the TV

"What?"

"My foot rub" she replied waving her perfect pair of feet in the air and I hopped next to her. "So?..."

"Just do what ever you feel like. I'm going to watch TV and tell you when to stop"

"Okay then" I said and moved myself at her feet and positioned myself so that she could still watch TV past me. I placed my paws on her legs and first only stroked them slightly feeling her silky fur touch my paws. Her warm, soft but still surprisingly muscular legs. Well, she did dance alright.

I took a tighter grip and actually strted rubbing them not too hard or too weak. I could hear Brittany let out a small sigh as I tightened my grip temporarily around her shin and I knew I was doing something right. Actually it wasn't so bad as I had thought first. She didn't resist and the rub went smoothly watching TV.

"Alvin, could you massage my thighs too. They've been feeling slightly painful after our last concert" Brittany stated and I moved my paws up her legs carefully not to go "too close" to you know what I mean. I massaged her strong, silky thighs with great strenght and she seemed to enjoy it a lot.

I was actually enjoying it too. Providing a good feeling for someone feels great. "_It's still Brittany, your worst enemy_" I reminded myself, but as I looked at her face, her eyes closed. I melted and couldn't think of any negative things about her. Her silky fur, curves, personality which was so unpredictable like my own, her eyes and the way she talked and sang. "_Could she be the one?"_ I thought but the voice from TV returned me to reality and so it did for Brittany, who looked at me lovingly and gave a shy smile.

"That was great Alvin. Could you get us some popcorn now and we could watch a movie" She said and I didn't feel like fighting back so without even nodding, I dashed away to kitchen, where I asked Dave to make us popcorn which he soon did and I returned to living room with it. Brittany had apparently already chose a film so I sat near her and placed the popcorns between us and she thanked me.

So far so good. If the day would continue like this, I wouldn't mind at all.

It appeared to be that Brittany had chose some horror film. Not really her style but I didn't mind."Britt, You don't usually like horror movies?"

"Yea, but now it's light and I'm not alone so I'll have nothing to be afraid of" she replied taking a couple popcorn's from the bowl

"Yea, I guess" I replied shrugging and we started to stare at the TV screen where the first scary scene came immediately and Brittany's body flinched pretty strongly

"You okay?"

Yeah, I'm okay, let's just watch it." she replied squeezing the huge pillow behind her back. Something was obviously wrong with her

The next scenes went past quickly and I didn't enjoy it as much as usually, because I knew next to me Brittany was very scared and I couldn't help her at all. It made me feel... uncomfortable

"Britt, are you sure you want to watch this film?" I asked for the last time

"I'm sur...EEEEKKKK!" she screamed as another scary scene with terrifying voice-effects appeared on the screen and before I could tell, she was hanging from my arm and digging her head to my shoulder so I took my other paw and carefully stoked her hair. "Maybe we should stop this film.." I suggested and she nodded not even releasing my arm and I turned off the TV.

"It's all good now" I said gently patting her back and rubbing her other arm so close that it could have been thought as hugging

"I just wanted you to enjoy that movie Alvin..." she nearly sobbed to my hoodie

"Britt... I'm YOUR assistant, you're not mine so you could have chosen a film for yourself" I said trying to calm her and thinking of if she really meant that.

"But I didn't want you to get bored!"

"Britt... Why didn't you want me to get bored"

"Because... because I-I love you Alvin" she replied and I released her in shock "You what?"

"I love you" she said and quickly closed up to me and placed her lips against mine. I was in total shock, but when to think of it, we had come more close since the island and I couldn't really tell any flaws in her. Not in her looks nor the personality. After all, we were both chipmunks and that moment I realized how stupid had I been when dating humans. No aimal-human relationship could last but maybe this would, so I kissed her back with all I can.

I actually enjoyed it. Her lips against mine. I couldn't kiss any human because their lips were so big, but Brittany's lips were just perfect. So smooth and with a hint of strawberry. I started to stroke her back through her thing nightgown and she moaned through the kiss. Then I knew she was meant for me. like a puzzle I had been buliding for years had finally been completed and the last pieces in my heart had been put together. I was in love.

She released from the kiss as suddenly as she had started it, blushing madly. "I'm so sorry Alvin. I understand if you don't like me"

"No Britt... I just realized that I do. I do like you very much and it has been hidden inside me all these years but now I realize, it has always been you." I said and some of the blush on her face faded away. "Really?"

"Really. No games, no cheating, I love you too Britt and I'd be honored to go on a REAL date with you and give Casey a lesson she'll never forget.

"Sounds good" she replied a giggled

"Of course it does" I said reaching to her and kissed her forehead

* * *

**A/N: I just HAD to put the kiss here! I've been wanting to do it for so long time and here it finally is and I'm so happy! I hope you like it too and to tell you, a simonette one-shot is coming before freezing fire (at least probably) I'm out and review!**

**Also, as I told you, we DID beat USA in our second match! only 8 seconds left of the game and a guy called Jesse Joensuu put the puck in the goal and USA's team is coming home crying! YEAY! (no offence, I still love USA!)  
**


	12. The real date!

_******Unstoppable**_

"So Britt, are you ready?"

"I'm more ready than ever before, thanks to you Alvin" she replied with a smile and took my paw in hers and I let her without any arguments. Her hand fit to mine perfectly, there's no denying that

"Good, then shall we go?" I asked arching a brow

"But aren't you going to take your videocamera with you?" She asked and I grinned at her. "No need to, I have a better plan in my mind and yeah, it's going to backfire a bit but at least it WILL work."

"How a plan can be good if it backfires?"

"Well, the only setback will be the thing in school magazine and some teasing from bullies and our fans but otherwise... I can't wait to see Casey's face after that"

"Okay then Alvin, remember, I'll stay on your side from now on" she said leaning her head against my shoulder and a wave of warmth and love spread through my body. So this is what Si and Theo feel when they are close to the girls...

"I know and I'll be there for you" I replied lifting her head from her chin and nuzzling my nose agaist her cheek making her giggle.

Brittany was wearing, if possible, even more beautiful dress than the one on the first date. It was a long red dress and it glimmered as she moved like she was wearing flames and that sight, it was an experience every time seen. She didn't wear much make-up this time because she wanted to balance the sparkly dress. She looked like any chipmunk's dream and I was whitnessing it, awake.

"Brttany, have I told you before that you are SO beautiful, not hot but beautiful."

"Yes you have Alvin"

"What? When?"

"Just now" she replied and chuckled. "And your laughter sounds like angels were singing" I added quickly

"Where is this all coming from?"

"I don't know, maybe it's just that I have piled up my feelings for you for so long and now that they are quickly released, I can't stop complimenting you, beautiful"

"You did it again!" she said and giggled and I couldn't help but to smile along

"Well, are we going?" I said refering to our date which was about to start

"Sure Alvin, where are we going?"

"A walk in a park" I replied quickly and she sent me a curious look, which I ignored "But there's something more in there, I unfortunately can't tell you what"

"Well, that'll do. I'm in!" she replied taking my left paw in hers

"And remember Britt, if you need anything on the date, I'm still your assistant today"

"Deal cancelled" She said and pretended to be ripping a paper "You can do whatever you feel like"

"Aww, Thanks Britt although..." I said and quickly moved my other hand around her thighs and other around her bag and lifted her up carrying her bridal style and she just giggled

"Let me down Alvin!"

"Nope, I don't want you to stress your pretty feet. It's a long walk after all."

"Whatever you wish" she said and giggled some more. I love when she does that.

I walked out of the open door to the darkening evening holding Brittany protectively in my strong paws, but I didn't mind. It was a wonderful feeling and I was so in love that Brittany felt like a feather in my arms.

After a while of walking and admiring, we arrived to the park and I let Brittany back down and she immediately grabbed my paw and we started walking through the dark park feeling safe close to each other. A couple of stars could be seen above even in the lights of a city. "Isn't it beautiful" Brittany said looking up to the sky

"Yes it is, but it couldn't compare to your beauty even in my dreams! The stars are jealous when they see your eyes and the moon admires your beauty, you'll brighten up the black hole with your presence and you shine brighter than the sun."

"You could actually write a poem about that" she replied looking at me and I looked back, totally lost in her ice-blue eyes

"Well look at that, a bench, mind if we sit there?"

"Not at all" she replied and I lifted her up again and jumped on the bench and let her down carefully and she immediately leaned her head against my chest and I started stoking her hair

"I love you Britt"

"And I love you too Alvin" she replied and we just stred at the empty park, enoying each other.

"Anyway, I have a surprise for you" I said lifting her head off my chest and she looked at me wondering

"What is it?"

"Just wait. I said taking out a cellphone under the bench and dialing a number in it and it started beeping but was soon answered. "Jello?"

"It is time" I said and hung up and wrapped my arm around Brittany and she curled her tail around mine.

At that instant, some sizzling was heard and then a loud whistle as the first fireworks were shot in the air. They exploded in an arsenal of colors and Brittany just watched them in awe.

The fireworks kept bursting in the air, creating and wonderful picture of clors, sounds, and shapes. There were even a couple shaped like a heart. I hadn't asked that but I guess the guy doing them knew what to do.

"Alvin, this is... wonderful"

"I know Britt, I know" I said and she leaned her head back on my chest and we both closed our eyes, watching the play of colors through our eyelids but couldn't hear them. The only thing I could hear ws the slow, steady beating of my heart and Brittany's quiet breathing against my chest.

The fireworks ended soon but we remained in that position. I held my arm on her waist and she seemed like sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up although she was probably awake.

Anyway, I had t owake her up or we would miss our table reservation so I placed my paw on her shoulder and shook it gently "Britt... It's time to go"

"Umm... 5 more minutes..."

"Aww... As much I'd like that too but we can do that home and I still have a small surprise for you."

"Ahh... you shouldn't have... can't you just *yawn* cancel it and we could stay. It's warm and comfy here."

"Britt, I'm sure you enjoy that other surprise too, now get up and I'll make this an evening you won't ever forget, okay?" I said stroking the fur on her arm

"*yawn* okay then but it better be good"

"It is Britt, it is"

* * *

"I wonder where Alvin and Brittany are going on their second date. It's so exciting!" Eleanor screamed looking out of the window with everyone else except Dave

"Yeah, I bet this one will be pretty romantic. I'm so happy for her!" Jeanette exclaimed and Simon wrapped his arm around her from the back. "Aren't you happy for yourself?"

"Well of course Simon" Jeanette replied and Simon kissed her forehead "I just hope they'll do good"

"I'm sure they will..."

* * *

"Alvin, please take your paws off my eyes! I want to see!"

"Nope, not until I tell you so." I replied and she groaned. " But couldn't you already tell me so?"

"I suppose I could" I said and we stopped "3...2...1... open" I continued and took my paws off her face and she opened her eyes.

"Alvin... It's... it's..."

"I know.. It's kinda nice" I said hugging her from behind

"No, It's my fave..."

"Yes, I know that too. It's your favorite restaurant and for you to know, I arranged us a chipmunk-sized table and I also made a reservation for what food we take so you'll be surprised."

"Alvin, this is just too much! Just yeasterday you were all I hate you and stuff and now you're like the boy of my dreams. How come?"

"Let's just say I found my place in the world, next to you."

"Are you sure this isn't just some very well planned prank or a bet with Simon and Theo?"

"You'll see, you'll see. Now let's get in and head for our table." I said knocking on the door and soon a staff member came to open it. "Ahh, Mr. Seville, how are you today, may I show you your table?"

"I'm fine... Filippe, yes, you could show us our table" I said reading the name tag on his shirt and he placed his hands on the ground so we could hop on.

"Okay, here you are. The candle and a pink rose just like you asked me. I'll be back soon with your meals." he said and left leaving us together. Brittany instantly picked up the rose and sniffed it with her accurate chipmunk nose.

"Ahh, this is so wonderful and so romantic! Why havent I kissed you earlier?" she teased and I chuckled

"I don't know but here it is. Don't still expect our future dates be like this. This is just something to make it up to you from the first date which was ruined."

"Future dates?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not, I mean, we HAVE kissed and are totally in love so why not make it official"

"How do you know I'M totally in love?" she asked leaning her head on her paws

"I just know."

"Ahem... Here are your meals, chipmunk sized "surprise"... enjoy!" Filippe said, he had appeared there a while ago when we hadn't noticed him.

"Well, at least the name is right. I totally can't tell what this is so I have to taste it to find out" I said and dug my tiny fork in the meal and lifted a piece of something strange, but good looking in front of my mouth and placed it in starting to chew slowly.

"This is actually GOOD! It tastes like... like..." I tried and Brittany also took a bite of her own

"It's like slightly salty toaster waffles with an acorn stew!" She said her face lighting up

"Exactly! You have an amazing pellet you know that. I always though only Ellie has one but I guess I was wrong."

"Aww, thanks Alvin. I actually didn't know myself. Apparently You bring out the best of me" she replied smiling and I lifted my tiny glass

"A toast for our new relationship" I said and she lifted her glass too, smiling.

"Cheers!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I think it's slightly over-romantic but it will calm down for a while now. I'm out!**

**well, we ended up in the 4th place in the ice-hockey WC, but that's okay...  
**

**Okay then, I made a desicion that I'm going to publish Freezing fire at the end of this story because I don't like writing two stories at once, I'm out and review!  
**


	13. How did it go?

**Unstoppable**

**Simon's POV (didn't expect that, eh?)**

"Look, they're coming back! And they're... holding paws?..." I shouted and everyone else next to me leaned past me to see what's happening.

"Yeay! They're finally together!" eleanor cheered and almost fell off the table but Theodore caught her on time.

"Careful now"

"Yeah, thanks Teddy" She replied giving him a large "chipmunk" hug

"I wonder what happened on their date! It's so exciting!" Jeanette joined the conversation and everyone nodded.

"Knowing alvin it must have been something BIG and great, maybe classy too" I said and peeked out again and this time Alvin and Brittany were already on the porch, now holding both of their paws and then hugged.

"Aaawwww..." The rest behind me said in unison but I showed them to be quiet. "Okay, they're coming in, act normal guys!" I said and everyone turned their faces to normal expressions when the door slowly opened. Dave had installed a small door handle for us so we could open it without him.

"Hi guys!" Eleanor greeted like she usually did and Alvin and Brittany soon turned their heads towards us, holding paws

"It apperas that your date went quite smoothly" I added and Alvin shot a small glare at me.

"Ooh, tell us everything please!" Jeanette said and Brittany started smiling.

"It was great! I want to tell you myself if Alvin doesn't want to, do you Alvin?" she said looking at him and he was looking back with more love he has ever shown to anyone. I was actually surprised because Alvin wasn't really the type of person who liked to bond with anything, especially with a girl.

"Umm... I guess you'll tell them in every case so why shouldn't I help you with it then" Alvin said slowly rubbing his head with his free paw.

"Great! Now let's find a better place!" Eleanor said hopping off the table and heading to the living room and quickly hugged Brittany as she walked past her. "I'm so happy for you"

"And so am I for you" Brittany said after her and looked at Theo next to me, who blushed slightly.

"So, why wouldn't we all take a nice seat and listen to their story" I suggested gaining the nods of Jeanette and Theodore and we all jumped on the ground from the table. Jeanette, being the lightsest, landed like a feather, I landed with a thud and Theo landed on his butt, not hurting himself because it was soft.

"So, join us. You're the ones telling it" I said walking past them and the words seemed to get a response as Brittany started dragging Alvin towards the rest in the living room. Everyone else were sitting on a couch.

I hopped on the couch too and Jeanette patted the seat next to her where I gladly sat down, pulling her closer to myself and she immediately curled her tail around mine and leaned her head on my shoulder. So did Eleanor with Theodore.

Alvin sat on the armchair in front of us and Brittany happily hopped on his lap and Alvin instinctively moved his paws around her waist protectively and Brittany turned to him to snuggle her nose against his

"So... guys, do you want a moment or should we start?" I asked and they broke from the snuggle

"Yeah, let's start before Ellie and Theo fall asleep on each other's embrace" Alvin said looking at them and indeed they looked almost sleeping in each other's warmth and softness.

"So, where could we start... You already know our clothing so we can skip that part and the best place to start would be our front door then" Brittany said rubbing her chin "Okay, first up, I was standing on the front door, alone, waiting for Alvin and then he suddenly appeared from his room and well... started complimenting me and that actually continued for the whole date" Brittany explained

"It was nothing. I was just being honest" Alvin interrupted

"Anyway, then he actually lifted me up Bridal-style and carried me all the way to the park and didn't even complain!"

"Why should I have complained? you are so light"

"Aww... I love you too Alvin" She said and everyone shot looks at them. A few days ago they were all I'M GONNA KILL YOU, but now a tremendous change had happened and they already told each other they loved each other?

"Well, when we reached the park, I let Brittany down and we started walking through the park, but there I told her to sit down on a bench, where I had hidden a cellphone" Alvin said

"And he called somewhere with it and suddenly... BOOM! A load of fireworks were set off to the sky filling it with pink and red. I thought it was SO beautiful that I snuggled close to him and actually felt asleep on his chest, but soon he woke me up saying he had another surprise for me and I couldn't believe it then."

"But she had to when I almost dragged her with me and yeah, we ended up in her fave restaurant, where I had reserved a seat earlier and already ordered us some food." Alvin said and I could tell Jeanette and Eleanor sighing. I guess I could Take Jean out somewhere...

"And soon the waitress came back with our dishes and guess what, we had no clue what they were! At least they were our size though" Brittany continued like she remembered every last detail but there was no time to tell it all." **(I do have time but you can just read the last chapter...)**

"Then we tasted it and it was actually something what tasted like toaster waffles and acorn stew! It was so GREAT! we ate it and as soon as we did, the waitress came back with a dessert. It was a large piece of chocolate cake and the icing said, will you marry me!" Brittany cheered and our jaws dropped all the way to the ground but then she started smiling.

"Just kidding you guys! I just wanted to see your reactions. You should have seen yourself! Hillarious!"

"So, we ate that piece of cake, chatted and started making our way towards home and yeah, kissed on the way" Alvin said. It seemed like Brittany had encouraged him

"Aww... You shared your first kiss! how was it like?" Eleanor said being the curious one

"Well, it wasn't our first kiss, but it was still great. The first one was after Alvin had rubbed my feet" Brittany said looking at my older brother, who smiled at her.

"So you two... are you like and item now?"

"I could say that" Alvin said with a grin

"But what about Casey? Isn't she going to be a pain from now on?" I asked raising a brow

"Well, I have a plan for her so don't worry. Anyway, it's late, should we go to sleep?" Alvin said taking his paws off Britt's waist and lifting them up as he yawned loudly "I'm dead tired"

"Sounds good to me" Jeanette said and squeezed my shirt a little tighter

"Okay jean"

_After a quick evening routine, we were already in our beds and ready to turn off the lights. The only difference was that Brittany was actually sleeping next to Alvin now but I didn't think they'd do anything else than sleep because they both looked so tired and Alvin probably didn't know about it too much. _

_We said goodnights and tried our best to drift to sleep and because the "exciting" day, it wasn't hard and we were quickly all dreaming._

**_Simon's dream_**

_Jeanette was sitting on a beautiful beach, watching a sun to set behind the great ocean as I watched her from behind_

_I quickly sneaked behind her and grabbed her shoulders startling her but when I said something to her, she relaxed and turned to me and I couldn't help but to stare at her amethyst purple eyes, glimmering in the fading sun._

_"Jean, my love, aren't you coming inside already?"_

_"But Simon, you already told me in the island that the best roof on our heads are the stars in the sky, remember?" she said and I placed my paw on her cheek_

_"But That was Simone you silly, I'm not Simone anymore but I could agree with that. I bet the stars will be beautiful here. After all, there's no lights of a city to ruin the view"_

_"Why do you always have to bring out the facts? Just have some fun with me this time!" She exclaimed standing up and grabbing my wrists and spun me around, giggling_

_"So you want to dance, eh?"_

_"Please Simon"_

_"But there's no musi..." I started but then a slow song started playing on a backround. "How..."_

_"Simon, it's a dream, everything is possible" Jeanette replied getting closer to me and I grabbed her around her waist_

_"Then let's dance"_

_And we danced. In a dream that time felt like years but it was actually about 2 minutes. Our movement was smooth, sliding like liquid and Jeanette was lighter than a feather so all all the moves were easy to perform. The dance was slow, but the reality was twisted so it felt like we were moving world-record phase._

_I soon let her go but she pulled me back and kissed me with no hesitation and I returned the kiss with as much or even more passsion. It was a perfect moment and nothing could ruin it, not even..._

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter but the next one will be better! As always, remember to review! If you do... I'll make it up to you... somehow. And remeber, the new button is still cold so you must touch it to make it warmer and at the same you soul will heat up and give you a fantastic sensation of doing the right thing!**

**(I wonder where that came from...)**


	14. Start of the plan

**Hey, I got the translation for the french review: THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
**

**I can't believe I'm closing up to 100 reviews! I feel... respected. The one giving me that 100th review gets 5 reviews from me! YEAY! (that's actually the next review... or actually no if I don't count my own review, so the 101st review gets the prize!)  
**

**Oh, and for all those simonette fans who believe in magic and number 13 bringing bad luck, sorry for the last chapter :P (chapter 13...)  
**

**Unstoppable **

**Alvin's POV (yeah, the simonette ended here... sorry. Maybe some more in the future...)  
**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock, just to be surprised to find myself next to Brittany. Everything has happened so fast... maybe too fast but I don't care anymore. I love her, she loves me, I'm more happy than ever.

"Britt... Want me to make you some breakfast?" I said trying to wake her up, but she didn't respond in any way, so I nudged her arm. Still no reply, so I leant closer and placed a quick kiss on her cheek and she immediately started groaning. So this is the power of a boyfriend?

She blinked her eyes a couple of times and then fully opened those Electric-blue jewels to look at me. She had been using my chest as a pillow for the entire night. "Oh... good morning alvin *yawn* No need to. I'll make my own breakfast"

"So you heard me after all" I said teasingly stroking her cheek and she just smiled "Yea, I did"

"Anyway, stay as long as you like. I'm going now" I said but when I was about to stand up, she pulled me back from my wrist and hugged me tight, our bodies so close and the warmth spreading through them. The sensation of this was amazing, but I had to let go.

"Britt..." I whispered and released from her, standing up "I'll go take a wash and get some breakfast. You follow soon or I'll come to you." I said and sarted walking away, a couple of steps on the soft covers, a quick leap on the floor and then a couple of feet to our door... and somebody calling my name *sigh* in the morning...

"Aaaalllvvviiiin" Dave yelled, not sounding mad or anything but I decided to approach cautiously

"Yes Dave?" I said to him. He was reading the morning newspaper and again drinking his eternal coffee

"Well, it's nothing bad since you have accepted it already but look" he said turning me the paper and I read the title, not as big as the last one: **Relationship confirmed, another broken heart?**

"Nope, no broken hearts this time" I said and Dave looked at me almost proudly**  
**

"I knew you would find the one for you. You just had to wait for it. That's my boy!" he said and ruffled my hair which was already messy enough.

"Umm... Thanks, I guess... I'll be going to shower now, okay? Bye!" I dashed away. Of course I liked Dave like that but you know... it was scary after a while and I didn't want to test my chances

I hopped in the sink, put the water going, washed myself, brushed my teeth, put some clothes on, sorted my hair and all those little things you do in the morning and I was ready for some food but when I was about to leave the bathroom, Brittany walked in, rubbing her eyes and yawning at the same time. I think it was cute.

I scurried away and found everyone else already in the kitchen with Dave. They were enjoying bacon, fried eggs, toast and all that kind of stuff. Finally an "original" breakfast and not just those eternal toaster waffles and lucky charms. Even chipmunks need a change once in a while.

"Hey guys wazzup?" I said sounding a bit too happy and I knew they'd shoot glares at me and yeah, my guess was right.

"We're all fine alvin, BUT it seems like you're more than fine, are you?" Simon asked his usual annoyingly brotherly and take-care-of style.

"Well of course!" I said and everyone looked surprised. "Guys! I'm happy because it's sunday! My favorite day of the week, 52 times a year! No school!" I cheered but they still looked suspiciously curious "What!"

"It's because Brittany isn't it" Dave said, straight, not hiding it at all. NOT HIM TOO!

"Well yeah, partly but so what? You know we're together now and so are you guys so what's the point in this whole conversation?"

"Hm... I guess that's true. Let's just eat" Simon said ending the conversation as quickly as it had started and just Then Brittany walked in and hugged me from behind.

"good morning" she whispered and I turned in her paws to face her, kissing her forehead "Good morning, this time properly" I replied and she giggled

"So guys, will you stop. I know it's nice but too much is too much. Not in the breakfast table please" Simon interrupted and we released from each other. "So, what are today's plans?" I asked and jumped on the table soon followed by Brittany and we sat down. Dave soon gave us plate fulls of eggs, bacon and a piece of toast.

"Nothing special. I was just wondering if we'd go shopping..." Dave said and all the girls almost jumped in the air from their seats and gathered in the middle of the table for a group hug. "For groceries" Dave continued and the girl's excitement faded away in a flash

"But it seems that our last concert brought us little extra cash so I guess we could go shopping for games, clothes and stuff too because it seems you want to relax a bit now and to think of it, I ned a new tux." he said and all the excitement came back and soon enfulged the boys too as Dave said _games._

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's go! "I screamed and stuffed my face with the rest of the bacon. We were gotten used to human habits so eating meat was no problem for any of us._  
_

We quickly finished eating and Dave picked his jacket, wallet and car keys and we were off in a flash, driving towards the nearby shopping mall full of all kinds of stores but then I spotted a problem. Casey...

We stepped out of the car and I tried my best to avoid her, hiding behind Dave's leg with Brittany who understood the situation but of course Casey became suspicious after seeing all the chipmunks but not us, so she took a step in our direction and I hoped we could make it in the mall before she got to us, but with my luck, it was no use.

"Aaah, the chipmunks and the chipettes. And you must be Dave, I'm a huge fan of all of you!" Casey entoduced herself to Dave and shook his hand. Dave looked pretty surprised by an instant and bold approach but tried to be as polite as possible

"So um..."

"Casey" Casey replied with a grin on her face which meant no good for me or Brittany but then I remembered my plan and stepped out behind Dave's leg and Brittany followed me looking surprised.

"So Casey... How can we help you?" Dave said wiping his hand in his jacket. That was just a habit of Dave when meeting new people.

"Well, to be certain, I'm in the same school as Alvin and I've got something really important to say to him and Brittany" She said obvioulsy faking a smile but Dave didn't notice that.

"Umm, sure, I guess" Dave replied looking at me

"It's okay Dave, wait us inside." I said and grabbed Brittany's paw so that she wouldn't leave.

"Ahh... Okay, be quick" Dave said and started walking towards the mall with the others and I could see Simon glimpse on us for a brief moment before they stepped in and Casey started talking.

"So little lovebirds" she started mocking "Have you been on a date yet and where's my videocamera?"

"Yes, we have been on a date but we didn't record it!" I almost shouted and Brittany clinged on my arm.

"WHAT! Then how am I supposed to make anything up in the school's newspaper. And you know what happens if I don't." she looking pretty confident.

"Yes, I do know what will happen but to tell you, you don't need stupid records to make a good thing about it." I said and Casey, so as Brittany looked stunned

"Then how is that possible?" she said raising a brow, looking really mad already.

"This is how" I said turning to Brittany grabbing her shoulders and pulled her in a kiss. I can tell she was shocked because of the sudden kiss but knowing her, she melted soon and returned the kiss with passion, not caring about Casey and even I forgot about her in the sensation of Brittany's lips on mine, our bodies in a tight embrace, letting the love fill our bodies with warmth and this strange, tingly feeling which could be only described with the word heavenly.

I released from her and she blushed and even better was the expression Casey had on her face. Her jaw had dropped and her eyes were wide like she had just seen a justin Bieber in her own bedroom. A sight to remember. I wish I had a camera now...

"You two... you two... It wasn't a fake... no fake, it's real... you're... you're an item..." she mumbled in pure shock and turned away.

"You got away this time rodent, but next time you won't come off the hook so easily" she said and waved for us as heading away. "No one's going to believe this" she screamed and jumped in joy, clapping her hands

"Alvin... What did you just do?" Brittany asked me and I turned to her. "I kissed my beautiful girlfriend, why?"

"No, no, no... I mean yes, but why did you do it near her?" she questioned

"I did it becasue it's a part of my plan. The first step is now completed, getting Casey high, like she did to me. This is the part of the plan which is going to backfire a bit but the rest is going to be brilliant and I'll get my revenge." I said and she looked at me suspiciously.

"Alvin, I never know what you are thinking, you are so unpredictable..." she said and I smiled at her.

"That's what I though about girls at first but you've taught me a couple of things already so I'm sure you'll get to know me better by the time." I said and stroked the soft, light fur on her cheek. "Anyway, should we get in the mall already. I bet the others are waiting for us"

"Okay, you're right, let's go" She said and we started making our way towards the mall, our paws together and the love filling us with each step. My plan will be perfect.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long update but the job I have to deal with at home is massive! The school is a piece of cake by now because I had the last exam on last friday so I'll try to update with my usual 1-2 day gap. Anyway, remember to REVIEW and send me your suggestions for a revenge!**

**CR4ever, OUT and remember my profile too!**


	15. Change in plans

_**Unstoppable**_

"Dave, we're in a real hurry here. Couldn't you drive any faster?"

"Alvin, it's not my fault you over-slept again" Dave shouted back, dodging a garbage truck on the driveway.

"And it's not my fault I sleep better next to Britt!" I tried defending myself but somehow I knew those were the wrong words for that. I've started thinking about Brittany much more than before. Like keeping her safe, holding her close... kissing her...

"Then don't sleep next to her or we'll have these kids of mornings more often and nobody likes them, especially me because I'm going to be late for job. The only thing you have to worry about is school!" he replied and finally turned from the last corner and we all saw our school.

"And Casey" Brittany reminded me as all the others didn't say a word. They weren't panicking at all

"Yeah, Casey too" I said and Dave stopped the car, opening the door for us and we hopped on the ground. Dave mumbled something about getting us around 3 o'clock and shut the door, already driving away. Surprisingly the bell hadn't rang yet.

"I actually wait to see the school newspaper today!" I said smirking and everyone looked at me strangely

"What's gotten into you?" Simon asked

"Well... I have my reasons... and a plan but before I really like to know what kind of story Casey has come up with before I crush her life." I said casually and started walking towards school followed by Brittany and soon the others too.

"Alvin, what do you have in mind?" Brittany whispered in my ear

"It's a surprise babe, don't worry. it'll be cool."

"Well, I believe you." she said and took my paw and I instantly started smiling, before this boyfriend-girlfriend thing she never trusted me in even the littlest things and now that I'm about to pull off something BIG, she actually supports me.

"Good to hear" I said and quickly pecked the hair on her head. Today her hair smelled like coconut.

"Anyway, I suppose you have maths and I have chemistry, bye! see you at lunch or earlier!" she said releasing my paw and waving for me as she dashed away with almost enthusiasm. No wonder, I felt really excited too.

We all stepped in and in the hall, Casey was already selling.. or actually sharing the today's newspapers. It seems she's sharing them free to get the word out and wide. I'm sure some paparazzi's will start arriving soon but bring them on!

I hopped on the table where she was selling them and she looked pretty surprised.

"So... Alvin, want to have a newspaper" she said with a large, wide grin on her face. I've never seen Casey like that. Usually she's called the stone-face Casey because that's probably the face her dad has taught to her when doing business.

"Actually I do Casey, I can't really carry the whole thing so could you cut me the part about me and Brittany" I said and her faced turned surprised again. I bet she wasn't expecting that I would be so co-operative.

"Uhh... Okay" she said grabbing the scissors from her pen-case and cut out the large part from the (of course) front page. "here, enjoy... if you can..."

"But of course!" I replied and jumped back to the ground and as I made my way to my class, I read the thing about me. This time it had no picture on it because Casey hadn't gotten a new one but the amount of text... massive. I bet she came up with over a half and as I kept reading, I noticed I was right.

It told about me and Brittany have been dating for only a few days, which was true of course. It told about that we were kissing all day long and most probably seen together, this part was only half true. I'm sure I would seek out for her whenever I have time but kissing all day long? Only 3 times during 2 days for crying out loud! And that was only a start.

The rest of the text told about the meeting with us and Casey at the mall, expanding some details and it had a load of Casey's own comments on it. The text continued like that and I thought it wasn't too bad until the last paragraphs:

A rumor even tells Alvin and Brittany have "slept" together if you know what I mean. Are we expecting little chipmunks and chipettes in the future or is it just a STRONG rumor.

"IT'S A FREAKIN' RUMOR! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I shouted in my thoughts but apparently the thoughts came through my mouth so the whole hallway turned their eyes on me.

"Are you sure Alvin because knowing you that might be possible and I think I saw Brittany and she looked a little chubby if you know what I mean." Ryan said poking his own belly.

"We didn't do anything and Brittany is NOT chubby you moron!" I screamed but Ryan just grinned

"Yeah... right, sure..." he said and walked away. How could Casey do this? I mean, she hates me and all but this? This is ridiculous!

"Alvin, are you alright?" My teacher, who had arrived in the hallway asked but I just went through it by shrugging and he let me in the class. Actually I was sizzling with rage for Casey. Now I have one more reason to take revenge on her... but how, I was hanging between two options and couldn't decide.

* * *

Luckily the class went pass smoothly without any bigger arguments because the people there are the type of persons who don't read newspapers but I guessed that after getting out of the class, the nightmare would be loose.

I carefully stepped in the full hallway, walking behind the legs of the students to avoid gazes and headed to my locker. Brittany was also there, talking with Eleanor and looking extremely furious. I guessed she had found about the newspaper too. She saw me and I knew what was coming.

"YOU AND YOUR STUPID PLAN! NOW THE WHOLE SCHOOL THINKS I'M A... A"

"Britt, calm. down." I said as slowly as possible

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN, YOU RUINED MY LIFE WITH YOUR STUPID PLAN!"

"Britt, you know it's not true what Casey wrote and remember, after my plan she won't bother us anymore and I'll make sure she takes her word back" I said placing my paw on her shoulder but she yanked it off.

"She better take her word back or I'll make her AND YOU suffer, a lot and I'm not going to let anything stop me, not even the fact that you are my boyfriend, not even that!" she exclaimed but I tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Brittany... Will you promise me that if I succeed with my plan, you won't be mad at me anymore" I said quietly and she sighed.

"Okay alvin. I will but only because you've grown so close to me during these few days"

"Thanks Britt" I whispered and gave a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'll be going now, see you at lunch"

"See you" she said and waved for me as I walked towards my class but something caught the corner of my eye. Was that... Ryan? I thought he was supposed to be talking with our coach on the other side of the whole building today. This was very suspicious so I decided to follow him and hope that he wouldn't see me while I did.

I realized he was heading towards the principal's office so I thought that he has something to tell her but when he reached the office, he didn't open the door and my interest grew again. Where might he be heading?

I kept following him but he seemed not to have a clear destination. He just circled around in the hallways sometimes going through some places he had already been. something was really wrong now.

Suddenly, he stopped and I thought that this is it but then he just kept walking, still looking like he had no clue where he was going but then he instantly started jogging, taking me by a surprise. I had to follow him fast so I scurried after him, hiding behind plants and benches. The hallways were totally empty because the bell had rang. the students were already in the classrooms.

Small beads of sweat started forming on my forehead for all the excitement and hiding. I felt like a secret agent, the James Bond of schools, the RED James bond of schools.

Suddenly Ryan came to a halt and I almost crashed to a bench in front of me. He turned the handle of the door, which I couldn't see and stepped in closing and locking the door behind him. Now this got really interesting.

I sneaked behind the door and put my sensitive chipmunk ears to their maximum level and could barely hear someone talking.

_"Did anyone follow you_?" I heard a female voice say. I sounded familiar but I couldn't tell who it was

"_No, I lost everyone by running through the hallways. nobody saw me coming here. I told coach that I was going to bathroom_." A voice which was definitely Ryan's replied.

"_Good, now, we've got to do this properly_" The female said and I could hear whispering sounds coming behind the door

_"Good. Those brats are going to regret stepping a paw in this school"_ Ryan said "_Especially that brat Alvin and his "girlfriend" Brittany_"

_"Yes and I don't want you to ruin this with anything stupid so please focus"_ the female almost demanded and then I realized there was actually a small gap under the door so I leaned down and peeked through. I could only see Ryan whose back was facing me.

_"Anything for you babe_" Ryan said

RYAN HAS A GIRLFRIEND! The thought filled my head instantly and my brain started running like crazy. This could be even better than my original plan.

_"Ryan please, don't use that word in public. I love you but no one can know that yet. Not while the chipmunks are still in the building"_

_"Come on C, The whole plan has been made to get the chipmunks run out of the school. It's been hard work you know! I even had to give some of my pride away to lose for Alvin in a race."_

Ryan lost on PURPOSE! That's not like him at all. This girl must have a pretty powerful mind.

_"Yeah, I know but what about I pay you for it_"

"_Naah, you don't have to but a quick kiss would be nice my babe_" Ryan said

"_Okay then, just this once_" the girl said and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss and Ryan slowly started turning and revealing me who the girl was and when I saw her face...

"OMG! OMG! OMG! I've got to tell the others! They won't ever believe this! Holy nuts this is awesome! Forget about my first plan, let's get two flies with one hit! I'll get you Ryan!

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I got this idea in my mind yeasterday and to tell you the truth, I didn't have a plan for Alvin after the last chapter but now I do! Wait for it to happen in the later chapters! REVIEW and I'll keep going, else... I'll keep going too but ssslllloooowwwweeeeeerrrrrrr...**


	16. The plan, not yet

**SO sorry for super-duper late update but dad managed to break our computer's hard disc so you can imagine the rest... The computer is still broken but I'm getting a new one soon.  
**

**Unstoppable **

"Guys, I swear to god! It was Ryan kissing Casey back at that room!" I exclaimed as I tried to explain the situation to others at the lunch table.

"Well Alvin, I've got to say it does make sense. After all, Casey has been using Ryan against you and Brittany for a while, they are both famous and also bullies so I wouldn't wonder at all" Simon said proving my theory.

"But what was the other thing you needed to tell us?" Eleanor asked shyly, Theodore stroking her back gently

"Oh yeah, It was that Casey and Ryan are planning some sort of thing to get us all out of this school for good." I said still not believing what I had seen

"WHAT! What have we done to them" Simon exclaimed making his glasses go in a bad position so he fixed them quickly

"Well... they did mention I was the most annoying but somehow they want you guys out too." I explained. Brittany was sitting a little further away her arms crossed. She was still mad at me but I hope that will come off soon.

"That's not good at all!" Eleanor said sitting down

"I know, I don't want to leave! It's so nice in here!" Jeanette said as Simon tried to calm her down by holding a paw on her shoulder

"We don't have to leave!" I exclaimed "I have a counter plan against them" Everyone gazed at me like they jut witnessed the eight miracle of the world

"Alvin, you aren't usually the one coming up with plans and now 2 in just 3 days. You must really hate Casey" Simon butted in.

"Yeah, I know but it's still them wanting to get US out so I figured I could plan something and now I have even more reasons for a revenge because the newspaper" I said and everyone looked at me like I was stupid "What? Haven't you read the newest school newspaper yet?"

"Nope, Me and Jean don't usually read it because it only tells lies and has nothing good in it, even the pages with jokes are stupid because the jokes are all about nerds." Simon said and to think of it, he was right... hehehe.

"Simon, the newspaper tells..."

"That I would have slept together with alvin" Brittany interrupted closing on us with anger on her face

"But Britt, that's not that bad. You have" eleanor said sounding so sweet and innocent

"No ellie, I don't mean sleeping like when you have dreams but SLEPT! And it even tells that I would be pregnant!" Brittany shouted furiously but not for eleanor but for me.

"What? You're expecting a baby?" Jeanette said looking shocked

"No silly! That's just a rumor casey likes to spread and all because of Alvin's "great" plan!"

"Oh... "

"Anyway Britt, do you want to hear my next plan before or after you strangle me to death?" I asked

"Well, at least this time you'll tell it before you do it so okay, but it better be good or otherwise I really do feel like strangling you." She said and I ... got pretty much scared. "Okay, here we go, huddle together and i'll explain" I continued and they moved closer to me

"Okay, first step. Now we know that Casey and Ryan are together so I figured we could take an advantage of it so my plan is to get them meet and kiss again and I need your help"

"sounds good Alvin. What about then?" Simon asked excitedly. It's rare that he get's excited about my plan so I think I've done something right.

"Well, the next part is that someone must take a photo of them kissing and then we'll use her own plan against her and let her taste her own medicine. We'll publish that photo in the school newspaper and more"

"I like the sound of that, but how in the world are we going to get them together and kiss?" Simon said standing up from his position

"It's easy to get them together but the kiss, It's all about luck and as you know me, I have plenty"

"Umm... That doesn't sound too good at all plus how in the world are you going to get the photo published because Casey has full control over School's newspaper." Simon added and my smile faded away quickly. I hadn't thought about that. "Oh... right, a little problem there..." I said and everyone threw their paws in the air, groaning loudly.

"I have an Idea!" Brittany said after a while of awkward silence and we all lift our heads in interest. "I mean, Valentine's day ball is coming in a few weeks so why won't we reveal the photo there? I mean, in front of the whole school" Brittany said and Simon's head lowered again. "What?"

"Before that Casey will probably perform her own plan and then we're late. Plus I don't think I can stand these gossiping students any longer." Simon said

Then Theodore suddenly raised his head and went to whisper something to Eleanor

"Theo, that's great!"

"What is great?" I asked curiously

"Theo suggested that we would take that picture and IF we succeed in it, we could make posters from it and spread them through school while everyone else is in class"

"Theo, that's PERFECT! But how in th world are we going to carry all the posters in school not even talking about getting them on to walls or even getting out of the class at the same time?" I said again disappointing everyone.

"But Alvin, the answer is easy, we bring the posters on a skateboard which we hide and we spread them on the floor instead of walls. And we can get out of the class when we are on separate classes. nobody will know every chipmunk is missing." Brittany said and everyone cheered up again. This time it sounded perfect.

"But what if Ryan, Casey, Xander or someone else decides to leave the classroom too?" Jeanette added but I got a really confident feeling

"This is the risk we must take in case to get a revenge on her. It's win or lose situation, we've got to take risks. If we won't, we'll get kicked out of the school and knowing Casey and Ryan, literally KICKED!"

"Alvin's right this time, we have to take this rsk." Brittany said and a flush of confidence swept over the rest.

"Alright, I'm in" Simon said with aloud sigh but since he was the first to volunteer, he was pretty excited although he wouldn't admit it.

"Then I'm in too" Jeanette said and was soon followed by Theodore and Eleanor.

"Good, tomorow at lunch break. The plan will be performed but we need help." I said

"I'll ask a few guys but first I've got to know your plan"

"I actually just made it up while you were talking but I think it may work, so, here it is..."

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter but I just HAD to get something out. I don't have much time on this computer so hang in there, see you in... some time... when I get the computer!**

**CR4ever, OUT!**


	17. Succes or failure? Luck?

**I'm back! Yeah! I so much hope that you missed me! so read on, more from me at the end!  
**

**Unstoppable  
**

The following day went quite smoothly compared to the earlier one. Of course some people still kept reminding Brittany and me about the article on the newspaper but ew learned to stay calm and deny it with all our skill and we soon sounded so believable when explaining that nearly all our teasers gave up after a while. It felt really good actually and the best part was just to come. I just hope the person Jeanette has spoken into this will do his job good.

So, it was time for our chemistry class and this time our teacher was actually showing us how to make home-made glue: perfect for us. Now it was all about Jason, the guy who agreed to help us.

Jason was one of the "nerds". he was about the second shortest guy in the class and he had braces and glasses. Physically he wasn't weak though, because all the bullying he had to go through in his old school, he had decided to train his body to the limit and now he was considered as one of the jocks although they never admitted it. The percentage of his bullying was decreased although he was still teased, from a good distance. He was one of Casey's victims so it wasn't hard to speak him on our side.

So, he was going to do his move on this class. He was physically in good shape, but he was still well... not the most handsome guy there is and he was also clumsy so no one would expect anything. Then he made it.

"AAARRRGGGHHH! Johnson! What did you just pour over me!" Casey screamed in shock as the sticky, home-made glue dripped all over her hair.

"I'm so sorry Casey, it was an accident, I swear! You know how clumsy I can be" Jason said sounding very sincere, a very good actor I'd say that.

"Johnson! You ruined my beautiful hair! I don't care if you're clumsy or not! I thought I've made your life miserable enough but it just turned out that it must be worse! I'll get a revenge! I'll kick you out of this school!" Casey threatened and Jason started slowly backing away from her, holding his hands in front of him in defense.

Good job Jason! I thought but tried to keep my facial expression normal like it had nothing to do with me. Well, so far it didn't have anything to do with me. Only Jason and Jeanette. I bet she doesn't have a clue it's going to get much worse than just glue in her hair.

RRRRIIIINNNGGG! the bell rang to show that the class was over. The teacher gave us a little homework, nothing much this time, only to remember the formula for the glue. We stepped out of the class and as soon we lost Casey from our sight, I high-fived Simon, who hugged Jeanette and apparently thanked her for getting Jason in.

"Guys, remember it's time for the tricky part. Eleanor, do you have the camera?" I asked Eleanor who patted her tiny backpack and smiled at me. "Good, now it's my turn. You guys get in position. I KNOW Casey is in the girl's bathroom crying and trying to fix her hair. You know what to do."

"Yes Alvin, good luck" Brittany said giving me a slight kiss on the cheek and dashed away with the others. Man, I must be the luckiest munk on earth to have such brothers, friends and a girlfriend.

Okay, let's find Ryan, I thought but also thought that it wouldn't be too hard and I was quite right. I just headed for the most noioce I could hear and ended up finding Ryan and his group of morons. I took a deep breath and braced myself.

I stepped forward to them "Ryan!" I yelled but it didn't have any effect. he was just trying to hit some girl. What a cheater!

"RYAN!" I yelled, this time from the top of my tiny lungs and finally seemed to gain his attention. "What is it you brat!" he said and I grimaced for the agressive reply but decided to continue

"Oh, it's nothing special but I thought you wanted to know what happened on our chemistry class. I mean, you like to hear the good stuff first" I said and his eyes grew curious.

"You're right about that... at least once. Tell me, what happened and I may stop teasing your "group" for um... 3 minutes" he said with some sarcasm in his voice but not as good as Simon's. I fake-chuckled and continued

"So, it's that that guy... umm, Jason. I mean, we were making glue and he kinda, umm, tripped and poured all his glue on top of Casey's head! Hillarious! You should have seen it! Casey was like..."

"Stop it you brat, I've heard enough. I got the point. Good that you told me and now get out of my sight!" he shouted and I obeyed, this time with no arguments. now I just have to count, 3-2-1, got him.

"Guys, I just remembered I have to check on something" I heard Ryan saying and some footsteps approached my direction. I SO got him this time! I always knew it was easy to trick one of the jocks. Ryan walked right past me but he couldn't see me because I was hiding. He was clearly heading towards the girl's bathroom. I wonder if he had the guts to step in so I fiollowed him with my gaze.

Ryan approached THE door and opened it! he actually went in the girl's bathroom! but then some of my enthusiasm faded away, no one was there to see it. Oh man... I heard him locking the door or at least holding it closed with some heavy object. I really hope Theo and Ellie got in positions in time.

Our plan was that Brittany, Simon and Jeanette help those two in the air-conditioning pipes and they'd sneak on top of the girl's bathroom and find a place where they had a view what was going on below them and when it was time, grab a pick with Eleanor's small camera.

The plan was great but it still depended on luck. there was no proving that Ryan and Casey would actually kiss but it was good enough to see Ryan in girl's bathroom together with Casey.

Now we just had to hope. I have a massive trust in my brother but on Casey and Ryan... not so much.

I just stood there in a hallway, talking with some random persons and luckily no one of the girls even tried entering the bathroom. I was feeling lucky, really lucky but is it that all the other things will go smoothly but the main even not? Will Theo and Ellie succeed? what if they didn't even make it to the pipes? What if the school lunch will be pizza! Random thoughts filled my head, most of them centering around the plan at hand... or paw.

I couldn't hear anything happening in the bathroom, especially when I was accompanied by Jason, asking how was he. I replied that he did great and our plan was going smoothly so far.

He glimpsed at the bathroom and gave me thumbs up before he left me alone in the hallway.

Now I just have to wait... and wait... and wait... The feeling of waiting is annoying and I've never been good at it. I'm hyperactive most of the time which is the reason of most of the things I do but in this case I must stay calm. I can celebrate my victory later.

Soon enough I heard voices on top of my head... wait, what?

I listened carefully and then I realized it was Theo and ellie scurrying in the pipes. I really hope they are heading out of the bathroom and not towards it or else they will be late.

Then the door opened. The first one out was Casey. she looked quite normal. No red eyes, no ruined make-up and even the glue was mostly off her hair.

I had to wait for a few seconds and finally Ryan stepped out too. I don't know if it's just me but his lips seem a little redder than usual. They have kissed! was the first though in my head but then there was still one thing, did Theo and Ellie capture an image? I must find out so I started making my way to our meeting point which was our lockers.

I arrived at the lockers a few moments before the others and when they appeared behind the corner, they looked like they were holding a laughter. the smile on all their faces was huge and it signaled me everything had gone right so I started smiling too. As soon Brittany reached me, she hopped in the air and wrapped her arms around my neck, clinging from me and smiled widely, not saying a word but no words needed to be told. I smiled back at her and spun her around few times and before letting her down, I kissed her forehead

"It seems that it went quite nicely."I said and the other couples nodded. "How did you know?" Simon asked an obvious question but I decided to tell him an unordinary answer

"Well, just thinking that if something had failed, Brittany would have killed me instead of a hug." I said rubbing my head and brittany playfully slapped my chest. "I wouldn't have done that!"

"Really? I mean, you were quite serious some time ago."

"Alvin, I'm a girl. I change minds pretty quickly. You'll just have to learn it." She said playfully and leaned her head on my shoulder and I instinctively started stroking her hair.

"I know Britt. and I have the perfect teacher for me."

"And who might that be?" she asked curiously

"Well, her name starts with a B, and she's very famous. About as famous as me. She loves pink and hot-headed guys like me" I said and she smiled

"So you must mean some girl not from our school. What a cheater you are!"

"Not quite" I replied and pulled her closer and placed my lips on her soft ones making the rest awe.

I still hads to release from her quickly and she looked slightly disappointed so I whispered to her "I'm sorry but if you wait now, maybe we'll do it french way next time" I said and she blushed madly and I could see she started moving her tongue slightly.

"Anyhoo, let's get to our classes and after that, we've got posters to make!"

* * *

**I've missed writing so much and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. So, I've had this computer a few days now but I haven't found the inspiration or motivation to write but here it is! I hope you like it! and please remember to review and vote in the poll, this time it's a very important poll and I need your opininons about it but I understand if you choose the answer I don't know.**

**Anyway, thanks for my 8-9 loyal reviewers! (you know who you are) but I know it has plenty of more readers so why wouldn't you make my day and surprise me with a review. I would be really happy. I'm trying to break my record which is 14 reviews for a chapter but one of them was mine and one was duplicated, so only 12 reviews. Help me to break it please!  
**

**CR4ever, OUT!  
**


	18. Love, trouble and humiliation

**I haven't been myself lately. I just don't feel like writing... that's the reason I'm not updating fast, don't get it wrong, it only takes few hours to write a chapter but I haven't felt like it, sorry. Anyway, I actually like this chapter very much so read on!  
**

**Unstoppable**

**Brittany's POV  
**

I'm so proud of Alvin. This was probably the first time his plan actually worked but it worked in the right place and I'm so happy to t´be the girlfriend of him. I know I was really mad at him at first but he clearly warned me it's going to backfire at the beginning but it turned out good. Now that we have made the poster with Simon and Jeanette's help, we only need to print them and I guess Alvin will be the one to do that. At least press the print button.

"Alvin, you're the leader here, the poster is ready to be printed and the button is here" Simon said pointing at the enter-button on Dave's laptop. I saw Alvin take a deep breath but instead of the button, he approached me instead and placed his paws on mine.

"Brittany, would you like to do it with me?" he said and placed his forehead against mine making my heart skip a beat. This always happens when our bodies are close enough and you probably thin kit may be dangerous for me after a while but it wasn't bad, it actually filled my body with something... warm.

"Alvin... with pleasure" I said and he smiled at me and took his head away from mine and started walking me towards the laptop. WE reached down and pressed the button at the same time with our small paws and the printer started buzzing and soon spit out the first poster.

**Bully love?** was the title on the poster and the picture was non other than Casey and Ryan kissing. I already know they will try to deny it but they can't. But that only brings out our other problem, their plan.

Alvin told us that they also had a somekind of plan to get rid of us and now I'm sure they will either consider it twice, or go at it with full steam and my guess is the option number 2. They aren't the ones who actually would quit after a minor OR a major setback.

We just have to hang on. We are the chipmunks and the chipettes, we survived a long time on a desert island, we escaped from the meanest manager there is, twice. We are superstars, singers, dancers... lovers. No bully could stop us.

"So Alvin, how do you feel. Your first actually succesfull plan" Simon said looking a bit stunned himself

"Naah, I don't care about it"

"What?" Everyone else including me exclaimed but Alvin remained calm and turned to look at me, my eyes to be exact and I melt. His brown eyes... his perfect face, I always got lost in his eyes. The eyes were like magnets, his eyes positively and mine negatively charged magnets, they felt attraction to each other and so did our lips and bodies as a whole.

"Alvin, I love you" I slipped out even though I didn't even think of the whole thing.

"Brittany, I love you too and you're the reason why I don't care about the plan. I only care about you" he said kissing my forehead, nose, cheek and finally moving on to my lips.

His lips against mine is the most sensational thing I've ever felt. His hot, steady breath against my face before the kiss, his smooth and slim lips against mine, but this time there was something different, something moving, something... more wet. Then I remembered his promise at school, it was his tongue, trying to find an entrance into my mouth. He deepened the kiss and I let a moan escape from my mouth, exposing enough room to him to slip his tongue in and he did.

Our tongues instantly started wrestling against each other as we deepended the kiss even further, our bodies together, leaving no room between us. I was in heaven. I never realized my tongue could be so sensitive but when alvin caressed it with his, I could do nothing else but hold him close, preventing him from stopping. The feeling was something... something I've never experienced before. I always had thought that it was disgusting when people put their tongues in each other's mouths but I couldn't have been more wrong. I don't want this to end but it had to or otherwise we would die in the lack of oxygen so we pulled apart.

"Alvin... that was the most amazing thing ever" I said not caring about the other's looks on us.

"I could say the same thing my love" he replied making me blush. Why did he call me that anyway? I am but... let's hope he won't come up with some even more childish nickname for me.

"So lovebirds, the posters have now been printed. If you want to release from each other to help us load them on to the skateboard" Simon said almost ruining the atmosphere between me and Alvin but he couldn't do that. The spark was too much for him to understand, yet. I know he will get there with Jeanette in some day and speaking of which, Jeanette looked a bit spaced out but she kept her eyes on us and sometimes glimpsed at Simon longingly.

Alvin gently pulled away from me leaving me slightly disappointed and feeling almost naked without him near me.

"Sure we'll help" he said and took my paw and a smile returned on my face

"Okay, we'll help. let's give Casey what she deserves!"

**Next day at school, lesson before lunch**

I am so bored but really excited at the same time. Bored because the class, excited because of our plan. We'll deal with our plan on this class. It was only 2 minutes until I should be in the place we are meeting, now is the perfect moment.

"Umm... Miss Grayson" I said standing up on my desk and playing nauseous "I'm not feeling too good, may I go to see the nurse?" I asked carefully, holding my stomach.

"Are the babies kicking?" Some guy from the back shouted annoying me a lot

"William! Don't tease her!... Of course girl, you may go" she answered me, I thanked her and she opened me the door to the hallway.

Once she closed the door, I released my stomach and started running towards the meeting point which was where the skateboard was hidden. Just next to boy's bathroom.

I made it there and could already see Alvin, Eleanor, Theodore and Jeanette standing there, Alvin smiling at me.

"Hi Britt. What was your excuse of getting out of the class?" Eleanor asked me "I told I have a private cooking class and somehow it actually worked!" she exclaimed

"Well, I did the ordinary I'm sick." I said and Alvin just stared at me.

"Anyway, I'm not sure if we should wait for Simon, he doesn't like lying to teachers so he probably won't come and we're almost behind the schedule" Jeanette said and we all nodded in aproval.

"Okay, let's get this skateboard rollin'!" Alvin shouted and pushed it to speed as the rest of us hopped on it and started throwing the posters on the floor.

Theodore and Eleanor were laughing and apparently having a good time as the skateboard raced in the hallways of the school as Alvin turned it in every corner almost causing Jeanette to fly off at some points but one of us always caught her on time.

All of the posters were soon spread all over the school and there was only one left but then it went all wrong. No, the plan went fine but Alvin just hapened to turn a little rough from the last corner and I fell off the skateboard, not really hurting myself but of course Alvin hopped off to check if I'm alright which eventually caused Theo, Ellie and Jean to be left on the skateboard without the skill to turn it so they rolled down the hallway ith fast speed, screaming Alvin to help them but it was too late, they were just about to crash to a door but the bell rang and the door opened almost that instant and they shot in the classroom.

What's the worst, the classroom was the one with Ryan and Casey at the moment.

"What? you guys? You don't usually do skateboarding" I heard the teacher say to them. Well, at least they had bigger chances of surviving from Ryan than me and Alvin had but we still decided to hide. I knew we should help thme in a situation like this but it would get a lot worse if we'd enter.

"Umm... it was just that... umm..." Jeanette tried but none of them were too good liars

"Ugh! I'm sorry guys! I forgot we were supposed to practise for that skateboarding commercial!" A new voice joined the conversation. It was high-pitched and clearly belonged to Simon. So that's why he wasn't able to help us. He didn't want to get Ryan and Casey too suspicious so he had decided to stay in his class.

"Umm... yeah! The one where we skateboard on human-sized boards to make people buy them" Eleanor replied with a natural giggle

"Yeah! that's right! Why would you forget Simon, it's really important you know!" Jeanette said with a little more confidence in her voice. must be the presence of Simon.

"Sorry guys, I was all sucked in the interesting class so I kinda forgot we had to practise" Simon said. Smart move from him and the rest. And I though Alvin was the only good liar in the Seville household, apparently I was wrong. Even Simon can lie when he needs to. Alvin must be so proud of him.

"Okay, but be more careful next time" the teacher said and let the students pour out of the class. Ryan and Casey shot curious glares at them, of course, but at least this time they just walked past them.

And let the havoc begin, like Alvin would say. The first screams and laughs were soon heard all over the building and the word spread like... a word among teenagers? and soon the whole building knew about it. I knew Ryan and Casey would come after us but so far they were busy enough avoiding questions and their "fans". Well, now they know how we feel.

I could already imagine Ryan screaming: "I'LL GET YOU ALVIN!" but it was just in my head... for now. Let's just enjoy the moment.

And what would be a better way to spend a moment than hiding with your boyfriend so I slowly moved myself closer to him and snuggled against his chest but he soon lifted my head up from my chin and nuzzled his nose against mine. It was almost as good as kissing. The affection between us could be shown in many different ways and nuzzling was one of them. He wrapped his arm around me and we laid there for at least 15 minutes, perfectly still without interruptions except when Alvin suddenly moved his paw and started stroking my back.

If Ryan and Casey would find us now, I'd probably die but I'd die a happy girl, in the arms of the one I love but of course it couldn't last. We still had a couple lessons left before we could get home to think of how we'd defend ourselves against their revenge although that seemed unneccessary right now.

I just hope this will never change

* * *

**Aww... So much good Alvittany is this chapter and the plan worked! Don't worry, I'm not letting them off tooeasily and plot twists MAY occur so keep reading and reviewing!**

**I still didn't break my 12 review record so please help with it. CR4ever, OUT!**


	19. Brittany, it's your party

**Ahh, I see something went wrong with the last chapter. Only 7 reviews. Maybe it's the timing... Anyway, here's the next one!  
**

**Unstoppable**

**Casey's POV (that's new...)  
**

That stupid rat! How could he do this to me! I was one of the most respected girls in the school and because of his little "trick", I fell to the bottom cast dragging Ryan with me. At least he got some respect when everyone noticed he was dating a rich chick like me, but what did I get? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! except bad popularity... Should I start believing in bad karma?... naah. I started this mess alright but it was still wrong of him.

Well... It seems my time for being cunning has passed but then again, that's why there's always a plan B. Brute force, and I need help. After all, there's the guy to help me, Ryan. I think he desires revenge as well and he's also very easy to control. I don't enjoy it because I really do like him but... you know, he's handy.

I think it's time to call him, so I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

_Beep...beep...beep_

_"Yello, Ryan speaking"_

"Ryan, time for Plan B"

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

Success has never tasted better. My first plan that worked, a lovely girlfriend, a supporting family, revenge for Casey AND Ryan. I was in heaven and I don't only mean the feeling Brittany close to me but overall the sensation dominating in my body.**  
**

"Alvin, I just want you to know I'm so proud of you" Brittany whispered in my ear as we were all sitting on a couch, watching a film we've wanted to see for a long time and we decided to rent it because of our little "victory"

"You know Britt, I couldn't have done it without you" I replied as sweetly and she giggled, playfully slapping my arm with her paw.

"Alvin! Stop being that modest! It's not like you!" she said looking in my eyes and I returned the gaze with warmth.

"I know but a lot things have changed since the day you started as my girlfriend and vice versa.

"Alvin please! I know that but those are the features I fell in love with so please don't change even a bit. What if someday something would happen to me and you would be too soft to do anything about it, like Simon right now." she said referring to Simon a half feet away. I hope he didn't hear. I really wouldn't like to ruin even his mood because he had finally had enough courage to ask Jeanette on a date with him. They have been together alright but I was the first one out of three to actually go on a date or kiss.

It seemed to go so smooth for him. We were celebrating and suddenly he just approached Jeanette, taking her paw in his and whispered something to her and soon enough Jeanette jumped to hang on his neck and the embraced each other tightly. After that Simon told me Jeanette had agreed tpo go on a date with him. I've never actually seen Simon so happy as he was back then, only a few hours ago. I'm guessing he loves that purple-loving girl just as much I love my pink-loving one.

Theo hasn't made his move yet but we can all tell he's getting closer but so far the best chance was ruined by Simon who accidentally poured some lemonade over his sweater due to his clumsiness. Eleanor had helped him to clean it but Theodore had been too embarrased to say anything to her, poor guy... oh well, he'll get his moment sooner or later.

The movie was very exciting. It had a lot of gunfights, romance, drama, pretty much something for everyone. It even had a birthdayscene with an enormous cake which was almost like made for Theo and Ellie and they both drooled slightly in each other's embrace.

I had found out there was actually 3 ways to caress Brittany. Kissing, nuzzling and surprisingly, touching with tails. It's something human's can't do but the touch of a tail is so gentle, so light that it sends chills down your back with almost every touch but for us it did more than that. It was a sign of affection when we curled our tails together. It seemed like we were protected even from behind. And the sweeping motion I did to relax Brittany really seemed to work because every time I did it while the movie was playing, she seemed to lose all focus on it and concentrate on my touch and it also worked for me while Brittany curled her tail around my body, stroking my left side with it.

We were both so focused on each other we barely managed to watch the film at all. WE just caressed each other with our tails and paws at the same time focusing on the heat of our counterpart. The movie ended in a flash and as the credits appeared on the screen, something surprising happened.

DING DONG! Special delivery for Brittany Seville! A guy shouted behind our front door.

I stood up, of course reaching my paw for Brittany who also stood up next to me and smiled her cute smile I could die for and probably would if I'd lose it.

We walked to the door and opened it from the mini handle at the bottom of it and we could clearly see a mailman holding out a letter. It was pink and decorated with silver glitter and a few stars.

"What's this supposed to be?" Brittany asked the mailman and probably refered to the late time AND the letter.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm just delivering it and if you wonder the late time, it's a special delivery or at least that's what I was told. Anyway, it's my job so... Have a good erm... night! Bye" he said and left from the yard as quickly as he had appeared on it.

"That was strange. I didn't know mail would come so late" I said sounding slightly suspicious in my own opinion.

"Yeah, a bit but he told it was a special delivery so I guess they make exeptions." she said shrugging and strated to open the letter and when it was open, she read it out loud. There was not a lot of text but the message was clear.

_Dear Britany, we've heard how you took revenge on that awful bully Casey and that's why we wanted to invite you to a celebration party tonight at my house. We really wanted to invite Alvin too but we thought that the boys would be preparing a similar party for him and if not, I'm sorry but this invitation only includes Brittany_

_Jessica, your friend and classmate_

"Wow, that's cool. Youy should definitely go there!" I said encouraging her. I mean, she has to have fun without me too._  
_

"I don't know Alvin, I don't think I can last a second without you" she said and clinged on to my hoodie, giving me a quick kiss on the lips which I returned with pleasure.

"Aww, I wouldn't want you to go either if you think it that way but then again, think of it, it must be really fun in there! Lots of cute boys, games, snacks and stuff" I said but she frowned

"Cute boys? Alvin, you know I could never even look at them while you're my boyfriend"

"Who mentioned snacks!" A sream was heard from the couch and Theodore's head appeared over the armrest.

"Sorry Theo, it's only for Britt"

"Oh..." he said and returned to his seat next to Eleanor.

"Anyway, where were we? Oh, the cute boys. I was just joking around Britt! I would never want you to even consider looking at them but it's the reality, there MAY be cute boys so it's a fact, although not as cute or handsome as I am, which brings me to my other question. Why haven't you dated anyone before? I mean, there's been a lot of guys asking you out and most of them pretty good looking you know so why?" I said making her a bit uncomfortable

"Umm... .I"

"No need to answer if you don't want!" I rushed but she stopped me with a small kiss

"The truth is that every time the boys asked me out, I was thinking of you. Sometimes our argues, sometimes that how good couple we wopuld be, sometimes how cute you were. As I've told you, I fell in love with you since the day I saw you but that love was temporary. The real spark lifted it's head on that island where you finally showed us some signs of maturity. That's when I almost melted every time I saw you. It was the start of... this"

"Wow Brittany, you could make a movie from that" I teased but she didn't care this time "Naah, just kidding Britt, I love you too, always have" I said and the cute smile spread on her face once again "So, have you made up your mind?"

"Well, I suppose I could go if you don't mind"

"Of course not!" I said but then realized it could have been understood in many ways. "I mean of course I mind because something could happen to you but on the other hand I don't mind at all."

"Thanks Alvin!" She screamed and pulled me in a hug. AS soon as we separated, we just kept staring at each other, not knowing what to say but I managed t obreak the awkward silence

"Umm, so you probably want to go prepare for that party" I said holding her paw

"Yea... okay, thanks Alvin" she said and planted a final quick kiss on my lips before dashing away in her, or actually our room at the same waving at me.

I stared after her for a while before I decided to get a small snack so I went to kitchen and ate a couple of berries before heading back to the couch but I thought that the other couples may be aving a nice time there and a lonely chipmunk would ruin the atmosphere so I decided to wait for Britt to see how she looks like today and soon enough, she emerged from behind the corner, wearing pretty similar clothing as she was wearing before she left me here but with a difference of that her hair was better made and she had adjusted some make-up. Also her clothing was fresh and a little more bright in colors but she still had a pink skirt and a slightly longer shirt with a heart in the middle which had the letter A in it.

"Wow, you look so good even without a beautiful dress" I complimented and it was obvious that she blushed even under her make-up.

"Thanks Alvin although I did't put as much effort in it this time than our dates. They are way more important for me"

"Yeah, because I always pay everything"

"No you silly! It's because of you and to mention, DAVE always pays everything for you."

"You're good at comebacks" I said simply knocking her quiet. She wasn't prepared for THAT kind of comeback's comeback so she just stepped closer to me and embraced me for the last time before heading out

"Bye Alvin, You'll know when I come home because you feel it!"

"So you're sleeping with me again? naughty girl!" I teased

" I love you too Alvin, bye!

" Bye my love!" I said before she closed the door and disappeared in the darkening night. It's only a few blocks away so she's going on foot but I still hope she'll be okay.

* * *

**Hey! it turned out pretty good! Seriously, I had NO idea for this chapter but then I just started writing and it came to me. Anyway, I said there may be a plot twist and there is. Stay tuned for it and review or otherwise It won't be so good!**

**CR4ever, OUT!**

**P.S. I've been thinking of this and here it is! A nice little joke played by Alvin, Simon and Theodore!:**

**Alvin, Simon and Theodore were camping in the woods. After an exhausting day, the boys decided to put up a fire, chat a little and go to sleep but in the middle of the night all the boys woke up after hearing a strange sound but it wasn't scary so they started staring in to the beautiful night sky. "Isn't the sky so beautiful and clear today?" Alvin asked the others who let out sounds of approval. "Do you know what it means?" Alvin continued. "That tomorrow will be a nice weather, you know when.." Simon started but Alvin stopped him "No and no, we don't want to hear your theory and no, that's not what I meant". "Then what is it?" Theodore asked.**

**"It means our tent has been stolen!"**


	20. a tiny twist

**Before I even start the chapter, I warn you that I will be on this 'summer camp' between 25th of june and 2nd of July so I will not be able to read, review, publish or reply to your PMs. Now it's time for you to read on.  
**

**Oh, and thanks for all the new reviewers! and the old ones of course... I've got to say you're pretty smart considering your guesses for the plot but it will still stun you, prepare!  
**

**Unstoppable**

**Brittany's POV  
**

I woke up from a strange voice I heard next to me. I though it was only Alvin snoring but then again, I don't remember getting to Alvin last night. I started to feel a bit sore on top of my head and as I moved my paw on top of it, I could feel a nasty bump. I slowly sat up, looking around the room I was but I couldn't actually see a thing. Not even myself. It was so dark that even bats couldn't see in here.

Then a question woke up in my head: Where am I?

I swung my paw in front of me, feeling for any signs of walls or objects but unfortunately I swung it too hard and I hit it to the wall left to me. I grimaced in pain and a little seed of panic grew inside my mind. I can't remember anything from last night, what happened to me? I couldn't have drank anything which has alcohol in it. The party couldn't have been THAT bad so seriously what's going on?

I carefully sat up, trying to prevent the dizzy feeling to appear and leaned to the wall, some tears forming in my eyes. This is no place I belong to. I don't know where I am, I don't REMEMBER where I am or what happened. I just hope Alvin would be somewhere around here and soon appear with a light to comfort me. The panic inside my mind had now taken over my body so I crumbled down, my legs felt weak and my ankles couldn't carry my weight anymore. I collapsed on the hard steel floor, or at least I assumed it was steel because of it's smell and feeling beneath me. It slowly spread a cold feeling all over my skin despite of my fur.

I hugged my knees leaning to the hard wall and started crying. "Where am I!" I shouted but then the room suddenly shook harshly, sending me to a small flight which ended to another wall of steel. I realized that the 'room' I was in was actually quite short. I let out a squeak just to test something and I was right, another quake occured but this time I was prepared and didn't hit any walls.

"Be quiet in there!" I heard a voice from outside. It sounded a little familiar but I couldn't remeber who it was. It was clearly a male's voice though so it wasn't one of my friends anyway. Not Dave's, not Toby's, not even Ian's voice sounded like that. It was still a voice of a grown up I can tell.

"Who are you! Where am I, What have you done to me!" I screamed but that only caused the man to rattle the cage even harder than before and no matter how well prepared I was, I still bounced all over the small room, hurting myself bad. I guess if I'd see myself now, I'd be full of bruises.

Finally I realized where I was. I was in a cat-carrier made of steel and covered with a blanket but that means... I've been kid... umm... MUNKNAPPED!

By who? What have I done to deserve anything like this?

Then the munknapper's phone started ringing. A ringtone I've never heard before.

"Hello" he said as he probably answered the phone and it was followed by a short silence. "Yeah I got her"... "U-Uh"... "Yea yea I know"... "No I didn't harm her much"... "No, the Seville's don't know about it yet"... "Okay, I'll send someone to deliver the message like yesterday"... "bye"

The call ended and now I was sure I was munknapped. I just wish Alvin would be here with me. I sat down in the corner of the carrier and hugged my knees but didn't cry anymore. I had to remain strong. Alvin will find me, will he?

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

"Ahh..." I sighed as I woke up from my comfortable sleep. I opened my eyes, expectig to see Brittany next to me but all I saw was my pillow so I suppose she's behind me. I smiled and turned again. "Good morning Britt... wait a second..." She wasn't there either. I thought she said she'd come to sleep next to me. Well, maybe she forgot.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes and crawled towards the end of my bed, hopped out of it and started climbing to Brittany's bed and when I reached it, I quietly sneaked to the spot where I assumed she was sleeping and when I was next to that spot, I could see a bump under the covers.

I smiled as I slowly pulled the cover off her body but... there was no body. The bump only contained some kind of notebook, no, diary. I know I shouldn't but it wasn't locked so I took a peek, slowly opening the last page with anything on it but for my surprise, the last 5 pages were covered with pictures and photos instead of writing and the most interesting thing was that all of them were about me and her. From the pictures of International music awards to the photo of she kissing my cheek.

I was taken by this surprising sight. She really did love me, REALLY loved me. Of course I love her as much but this, this was slightly surprising.

I kissed the last picture softly and closed the diary, leaving it on the same spot I had found it. Now there was only one thing left. Where's Brittany? well... maybe she just went to get breakfast, I mean, it must have been exhausting at the party and she just had to eat something after it.

I leaped out of the bed, filled with the strenght brought to me by a good night sleep and the upcoming reunition with my love. I scurried to the door as quickly as my legs could carry me, stepping out in the hallway and listening for any signs of Brittany. I didn't hear any so I assumed she was in the kitchen, quietly eating something, careful not to wake anyone up. Just like her. So considerate.

I arrived in the kitchen, my arms spread for a hug but when I took a glimpse around, I didn't see Brittany, Only Dave, having his usual morning coffee which again was not allowed for chipmunks. I realized Dave had turned to me so I quickly covered my spreaded arms to a large yawn. "*yawn* good morning Dave"

"Morning Alvin" Dave casually replied, turning to the mail resting on the table and taking another long sip from his mug which said _The_ _world's best dad_ in Theo's messy handwriting.

"So... Is there any chance that you know where Brittany is?" I said jumping on the table next to him. He looked at me as I had gone crazy

"Yes... " he started and gust of relief flew across my body "There's a chance but a small one. I thought she was with you" The feeling of relief faded.

"So you don't know, eh?"

"What do you mean? so she's not with you?"

"Why do you think I would be asking if I knew where she was! I though YOU knew"

"Nope. Maybe she just stayed at the party overnight. I mean, it would be logical considering it may have been pretty rough you know. I'm sure she'll be back before noon" he said again taking a sip from his mug which was already empty but I guess it was just some of his strange habits.

"Yeah, maybe but why wouldn't she come back home. I mean we only live a few blocks away" I said and he got to his regular thinking pose, poking his forehead with a coffee mug.

"You know, that IS strange considering the rules I gave her but maybe it was too dark and she was afraid of the 'bad guys' if you know what I mean"

"Dave, what could the 'bad guys' do to her. She's a chipmunk and she didn't even have anything to steal!" I exclaimed a slight feeling of panic crawling in my head

"True, true. Maybe you should call that Jessica girl to check if everything's alright"

"Hey, that's a good idea! I'll call her, thanks Dave!" I said and jumped off the table and dashed away but before disappearing to my room, I took a last glimpse at Dave who just shrugged and took another sip from his empty mug and turned to his newspaper.

I quickly made it to my phone and dialed Jessica's number which surprisingly I knew. I had to ask her for some help a couple of times and the number got stuck to my head.

_beep...beep...beep..._

_"Jessica speaking"_

"Hi, it's me, Alvin, you know, the famous rockstar, the victim of the school's newspaper"

_"Yea I know who you are, so... why are you calling"_

"It's about Brittany"

_"What about her?"_

"You know, is she there, I mean, after your last night party..."

_"What party?"_

"The party you... WHAT?"

_"Yeah, that's what I said, what party?"_

"But the invitation..."

_"Sorry Al, you've been fooled. There was no party here and excuse me, I've got more important things to do"_

"What's more important than Brittany!" I literally screamed to the phone

"_Make-up, duh? See ya!"_

_beep...beep...beep..._

She... did she say there was no party? But that means... Oh no, I've got to tell Dave!_  
_

I rushed to the kitchen where everyone else had already gathered for breakfast. Simon was telling some joke and the rest were laughing, especially Jeanette who clung on to his arm and giggled so hard her glasses almost fell off but Simon fixed them on time, making Jeanette blush a little... or well, a lot considering I'm standing pretty far away.

"Guys! guys! big news!" I exclaimed, getting everyone's attention

"What is it Alvin" Dave said calmly

"well I called Jessica and apparently there was no party after all. I have a strong feeling something has happened to Brittany."

Dave seemed to get a super-worried facial expression as he stared at me blankly. "Alvin, are you sure because that could just explain the letter I got in the mail. I thought it was a joke but..."

"WHAT LETTER!"

"I'll get it for you" he replied reaching to the dumpster near his left foot and pulled out a white sheet of paper which was most likely been crushed to a ball before.

he handed it to me and I read it quickly. it was the same kind of text I had seen in the invitation last night but this time the writing was very much different. it said: **We have kidnapped Brittany, if you want her unharmed, please follow the following terms**. And there was a list of terms which I didn't read because I was in shock. Pure fright filled my body as I collapsed on the table. **P.S. don't get police involved or there will be consequences.**

"Brittany..."**  
**

* * *

**There you go! the most suspenseful chapter so far! did you like the little twist I set up? REVIEW!**

**Also answer my question. it will be easy if you have enough time to think but if you ask it on the street or in your home giving the one who was asked no time to think, it's super!**

**Q: A plane crashed exactly on the border of USA and Canada, on which side the injured were buried?**


	21. Phone conversations

**You guys know what I just realized? This story is maybe breaking the national record of Finland in the category: Most reviews on a story written by a finn on FanFiction! That's a category really nobody knows of but hey! it's still a record!  
**

**Also, everyone who answered the question got it right but as I told you, it was easy if you have time but ask it and tell the one who answers to reply instantly and look at their faces! struggling! They will eventually answer right, (maybe) but at least you can tell them they failed because they were too slow.  
**

**Unstoppable**

**Dave's POV**

"Alvin... Alvin... Aaalllvviiinnnnnn..." I said waving my hand in front of his face but he seemed badly spaced out and I could actually understand him perfectly. It must be awful knowing your girlfriend has just been kidnapped but even though this as nothing like Alvin. Usually he would be all WE'LL GO RESCUE HER, but now he just sat there quietly. Not even Simon could get him moving. He just sat there, gazing into emptiness.

"Alvin, waffles!" Theodore tried but that, like everything else, had no effect.

I saw Jeanette sighing deeply and take a step closer to Alvin, placing her paw on his shoulder. "Alvin, I know you hear me and to be honest, I heard everything you said to Brittany last night bfore the 'party'. She wanted you to be strong if something happened to her and now that something has happened, you just sit there!" she almsot exclaimed and finally Alvin reacted. He slowly turned his head towards Jeanette, some tears rolling down from his eyes. "I know what I promised but... It's just... what if they hurt her because of me. Even if I tried to rescue her, wouldn't they just hurt her? huh?"

Everyone went silent. This was one of the moments when the only one could reply to him was Brittany and she wasn't here but we had to do our best.

"Alvin, I know how you feel but..."

"NO YOU DON'T! Your girlfriend, Claire has never been kidnapped has she!"

"Claire's not my..." I started but I saw everyone else shoot daggers at me. It was no time for arguing. "Anyway, I mean I can only imagine how you feel and it must be terrible so you must let us help you! let me see that list." I said and Simon handed the list with terms. "Ransom, that's easy, they only ask for 50.000 dollars, we have that because of your carreer... check, check, check... we can do them all except..."

"Except what?" Simon asked

"Except that the kidnapper wants you to go back with your old manager Ian. He explains he liked the 'old' style better but I have no clue where Ian is right now and I'm somehow sure you are not willing to do it."

Simon glimpsed at Alvin and then me. "I'll do it, for Alvin's sake."

"And I'll do it for Brittany" Jeanette said grabbing Simon's paw, making him smile

"I-I... I'll do it too if that's what get's Brittany safe" Eleanor said and now everyone only looked at Theo and Alvin. Theodore looked very nervous and Alvin looked, well, blank.

"I-I'm in if Ellie is" Theo finally stuttered and Eleanor rushed to him, pulling him in an embrace and for Theo's surprise, quickly kissed him on the lips and as he pulled off, she whispered him something that sounded like: That's for helping to save my sister.

As cute as the sight was, it still didn't change the fact that we were dealing with way more serious issues than their grown bond.

Now everyone's eyes turned to Alvin who seemed to be thinking, no troubling in his mind but eventually after a small wait, he replied.

"No"

"Alvin say what!" Everyone shouted with their jaws at the floor including myself

"I said I won't do it"

"But Alvin, it's your girlfriend and our sister!" Eleanor said in a panicing tone, rushing towards Alvin but he stopped her, standing up and rubbing his red eyes, not crying anymore.

"I know all that. It's just that I thought what Jeanette said. I ned to remain strong and it would be weakness if we just surrender to their terms right after they're laid upon us. It's wrong for Brittany." He said sounding very mature and convincing. Actually it was the first time he sounded THAT mature. I wonder how love changes men...

"Alvin that's just stupid! There's a very high chance well make it through this by no other harm done." Simon said in his usual matter-of-fact tone which made him seem like he was always right.

"Simon, don't you see? The guy doesn't want those ransom, he didn't even tell the location to bring them! He want's something else and we have to find out what. Also we don't know who he is."

"Well umm...aah...you know...okay then, this is hard to tell but Alvin's right. We can't just do stuff like this without further investigation." Simon said and again everyone's gazes turned to Alvin. "now what?"

"Why do you look at me? I don't know anything!"

"But you're the one who started this topic of rescuing her" I said calmly and this time everyone turned their heads to me. It is rather confusing when everyone turns their heads to anyone who's talking.

"Yea but I don't know HOW are we going to do it. It's too confusing."

"What about we start by finding out the kidnapper's identity" Simon suggested and gained a round of nods around him

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Alvin yelled as the heads turned again like in a tennis match.

"Well, we could start by asking if Jessica has seen her. I mean, Brittany was heading there after all" Jeanette joined in.

"Ahh, finally some good ideas! Okay, we'll call her, Alvin, get the phone"

With that final sentence the atmosphere suddenly changed from depressed to excited. If it wasn't for kidnapping Brittany, it could have felt like being Sherlock Holmes.

Alvin wasted no time bringing the phone and dialing Jessica's number for the second time that morning. The phone didn't even beep once when it was answered by a peppy girl's voice.

"_Wello"_

"Umm... Who are we speaking with?"

_"It's Danielle. I'm speaking on a pwone Mommy"_

"What?"

"_Bwat?"_

"Uh, could you just give the phone to your mother"

"_*silence and footsteps* Mrs. Grand speaking"_

"Umm, we're so sorry, it appears we called to the wrong number"

_"Oh, it's fine. Bye"_

"Bye"

**beep...beep...beep...**

Alvin ended the call as quickly as he passed the awkward situation. "Umm, sorry. I guess I'm just a little nervous and I put the number slightly off." he said and dialed the number once again, this time Jeanette was checking that it went right.

**_beep...beep...beep_**

_"Jessica, once again, on the phone"_

"Hi Jess, mind if I call you that? anyway, I have one more super important question, you see, Brittany is kidnapped and..."

_"WHAT? She's been... But how? Sorry Al, I'm gonna faint *Crash!*_

Awkward slience filled the room as we waited for Jessica to recover and soon we heard her voice again, this time on the verge of breaking_  
_

_"A-are you s-sure Alvin. This isn't a prank right?"  
_

"No Jess, this is not a prank. Brittany has ben kidnapped and we need you to tell if you saw anything suspicious last night. Like some guy or maybe you heard something unordinary."_  
_

_"Yea well, anything to help Brittany. Yes, I did actually see something a bit suspicious. It was this guy dresed in some kind of costume standing near our mailbox so I went outside to ask him if he was alright and he just replied he was trying to catch a wild cat or something. I thought it was really weird because I haven't seen those in our neighbourhood but then i thought maybe one had slipped in and went inside without asking any more questions."  
_

"Did you see what he looked like?"_  
_

_"Umm... well, I didn't quite pay attention because he clearly wasn't my type and he definitely was an adult. About 5 inches taller than your father, that Dave guy so pretty long. Quite long blonde hair which looked like it hadn't been washed for like, ages and umm... I can't really tell anything about his face. No beard, no mustache, no nothing and I definitely didn't see his eyes."  
_

_"What about his clothing?"  
_

_"Well, it looked like some kind of odd costume but I assumed it was his workwear but hey, an interesting detail. I saw the name pad, it said Brian"  
_

"Brian... Do we know any Brian's?"_  
_

_"Who are you talking with?"_

"My family"_  
_

_"Oh, okay"_

_"Anyway, thanks again Jessica, I know it's a loss to you too. We'll try our best finding her"  
_

_"I could make posters!"  
_

"Good idea."_  
_

_"Okay then, good luck!"  
_

_**beep...beep...beep...**  
_

One step closer, now we know the name of the kidnapper. But who might this Brian be. The chipmunks told they've never heard of him but the chipettes seemed to be thinking twice as hard._  
_

"Hey, I got it! Isn't one of Ryan's cousins called Brian!" Eleanor exclaimed

"I haven't heard..." Simon started but was interrupted by theodore

"I remember! It was that one party and he came to pick Ryan home. Ryan was all shouting that: Why you came here Brian, the party was just getting started and stuff."

"Yea, now that you put it that way, I remember it too" Alvin said and got a focused expression on his face. "Then there's only one possibility, it was Casey."

"Alvin, how can you be so sure?" Simon said and I just followed them with my eyes. It was Brittany we are talking about and they obviously know her and the people from school better so I suppose it's not my time to shine yet.

"I just know, I mean, she DID plan on a revenge on us. This is obviously it but I actually never thought she would go low! She knows we hate Ian so that's why it was on the term list. It all makes sense!"

THIS was my time to shine. "What about I call that Casey. I'm sure she'll do what an adult says"

"Great idea Dave! Here's the phone" Alvin said after a while of them staring at me like I'd gone nuts.

He dialed me her number and I, just in case, set it on loudspeaker so that everybody could hear.

**beep...beep...beep...**

_"Casey speaking, if you are trying to sell anything, please close the phone within 5 seconds or my father will get you"_

"Casey, it's nothing like that. I've heard you've been doing some bad stuff to my chipmunks and..."

_"What! Those chickens told you! What a bunch of losers!"_

"But that's not why I'm talking to you right now"

_"They told yo... you what?"_

"No, I'm not here to talk about that because I also heard they got their revenge BUT, Do you know anything about the kidnapping of Brittany"

_"Brittany's been kidnapped? GREAT!"_

"Don't play stupid with me. We've done some investigation and it all leads to you. I should call the police straight away!"

_"What? I haven't done anything!"_

"I told you to not play stupid with me!"

_"I'm not! sheesh, honestly, if you are so obsessed with those rats then I can honestly tell my plan was to set off a fire-alarm and blaim them so they'd get expelled but if somebody came up with a great plan like this, I guess I don't have to anymore. Good luck finding her, hahahaa!"_

**beep...beep...beep...**

"Does that mean Casey's not guilty?" Alvin asked his voice ready to break again**  
**

"Alvin, I think it does, I think it does..."

* * *

**Hey, It's called phone conversations for a reason! This wasn't really one of my favorite chapters but well, it got the story forward, REVIEW!**

**Stupidest joke EVER!: Man went ot a store, SHOVEL! (MuHaHaHaaaa!)  
**

**CR4ever, OUT!  
**


	22. In my head

**Everyone's probably forgotten this story already and it makes me sad so I guess I'm a failure. I suck, mock me, I'm sorry guys, it's so late! Writer's block, summer camp and all the preparation for this huge party... all those really take their toll on writing you know! Anyway, if you would be kind enough, please review and cheer me up, I'm feeling quite down right now...  
**

**Unstoppable**

**Brittany's POV**

"Let me out of here! I demand you to let me out!" I screamed but as usual, the only reply was a shook of the carrier and a loud yell, SHUT UP. I didn't like this man. I know I know, he's a kidnapper but he could have been a bit more gentle. I'm only a fragile chipmunk for god's sake! "Why are you doing this? You could just bring me to a bank and I could raise you some cash from my personal bank account!"

"I don't want your stinking money! I have my own reasons for doing this!" The male replied. At least this time he didn't rattle the carrier so I knew I had hit something, but what?

"And what those reasons might be?" I screamed and the cage fell silent for a moment.

"It's something I have to do to pay my debt for my cousin who helped me years ago..." The male said sounding somewhat sad. I was starting to think if this guy wasn't here voluntarely at all.

"Then who is that cousin of yours?" I asked now in a bit more gentle tone.

"... You'll find out soon." he replied and again, silence fell upon me. I didn't like this feeling. The man who kidnapped me was forced to do it by his own cousin. I sarted to feel sad for him.

But still, I only wish Alvin would be here with me.

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

_"Brittany! Brittany! come back! Brittany! NOOOO!"_**  
**

**beep, beep, beep**

I woke up as the alarm clock rang with it's usual brutal beeping sound. I slammed my paw on it to shut it off but I missed because my eyesight was still slightly blurry from tears. I had cried myself to sleep last night. I know I'm supposed to remain strong for her but in the dark of the night, you really start thinking all kinds of things and Brittany was one of them and once entered that topic, there was no getting out.

I had also heard Eleanor sobbing on the other side of the room but I guess my pain was the worst. It was like those days before when I used to switch girls like socks and I always felt awful but this time it was that pain multiplied by 10, losing the one you REALLY love is a shock to anyone.

I stood up this time shutting down the alarm clock with my paw, ready to walk out of my bed but stopped to see the rest, still sleeping quietly. I guess I turned off the alarm clock too soon. I had to wake them up if they wanted to make it to school early IF we are even going to school under these circumstances. First up I woke up Simon whose bed was at the bottom and he continued by waking up Theodore as I woke up Jeanette who eventually woke Up eleanor.

I got to use the bathroom first and as I looked to the mirror it wasn't alvin who faced me but a some sort of mutant chipmunk. My eyes were all red and puffy as the fur on my head was all ruffled up. Some stains from tears culd be seen on my face which made them look like a war painting of somekind. I put the water pouring and washed my face with hot water and after that looking in the mirror was much more pleasant. It was the old Alvin again but inside I still felt shattered

I just want to hold her close, comfort her, stroke her silky hair and the fur on her back. But I can't until she's saved but I don't know where to start. We can't call the police or Brittany will get hurt, we don't know the identity of the kidnapper, only that his name is probably Brian which doesn't help much. How in the world am I going to find her?

Well, maybe everything will be more clear after eating some breakfast. I started to make my way towards the kitchen where I guessed Dave would be drinking his eternal coffee... again.

I quickly arrived in the kitchen and glimpsed at Dave who was sitting in his usual spot, reading the newspaper as always, probably reading the title about our latest concert or something else worth reading and of course he was drinking... wait a sec... TEA! DAVE'S DRINKING TEA! The world has made a backflip and Dave hit his head hard while it did so!

I hopped on the table and shot a curious glare at his cup. He seemed to notice it and shot me a questioning glare as an answer to my glare but I just shook it off with a shrug.

"What? We're out of coffee okay!" he said but I just shrugged again. I don't care about coffee. Last time I drank it, it felt awesome as the energy filled my body but afterwards I was SO sleepy like after running a marathon but who knows, maybe I ran a marathon. i wasn't really thinking straight then.

I decicded to go get something to eat and after a while, the rest started showing up in the kitchen. Some were wet from the shower and some just smelled like mint after brushing their little teeth

The last ones to arrive was Eleanor who even after a shower looked slightly miserable like all of us did. From the outside everyone was pretty normal but a hint of sadness could be sensed from all of us, even the always positive Dave.

Like mentioned, Eleanor looked the worst. If Theo really cared about her, now it would be the perfect time to show it. Comfort her. Come on, they've kissed already! Just go and make your move Theo!

As we all know, theo fell out of a tree at birth and that's why he's never really been the sharpest pen in the case but at least this time he realized what he had to do so he indeed scooted closer to eleanor and whispered something in her ear as he placed his paw on her shoulder and that instant Eleanor started smiling and Gave him a huge, warm hug.

I just Wish Britt would be here but she isn't. She's been held away from me and it's my duty to save her but how? I don't know where to start or who to talk to. I know my family will support me but they're in the same situation as I am so they're no use... family... Brittany is my family but I'm dating her? Does that make sense? no, no, no... we're NOT related! focus Alvin, FOCUS!

Well, maybe if I'll go to school it'll help me to forget all this, just maybe...

* * *

The bells rang and it was time for us to head to our classes. We had decided to come to school after all in the hope that we would clear things out in our heads. First up I had maths, the lesson I usually go with Brittany... her sparkly blue eyes... no Alvin! MATHS! U + I = us... NO, not that kind of math! AARRGGHH! I can't get her out of my head!

I must concentrate but it's hard when all these thoughts are circling around my head like a swarm of bees, all about Brittany, most of them about how to save her. You didn't need a professor to tell that the first step would be finding out the identity of the kidnapper or the location of the same person. So far both of them didn't process really well.

There is a chance of going to a police station to give the characteristics of the kidanpper but we could be seen and Brittany would get hurt or... worse. But then again, it might be worth the risk but what would guarantee the police would know where he/she is located or even have the time to look for her? nothing! That is a risk only to be taken as the last resort.

But how could we find it out by ourselves? We have no connections to persons from that industry and we definitely are not hiring an expensive detective.

"Alvin, could you pay attention" i heard the teacer say over my thought and as I lifted my head from my thoughts, I realized everyone was looking at me. Apparently the teacher had been trying to get my attention a while now. An awkward smile-type-of-thing appeared on my face and my cheeks heat up. "Umm... what was the question again?"

"There was no question Alvin, I just wanted to get your attention, you seemed to be lost in yor own thoughts"

'Well of course I'm lost in my own thought in this situation, stupid!' I shouted in my mind but the words which left my mouth were more like "Oh... Umm... sorry for that" Not really a god comeback for the great Alvin Seville.

"Oh well, just pay attention in the future" the teacher said and turned back to the blackboard but some of the students still kept staring me. I've always said the young ones see the best and this time was no exception, I could feel they felt that something was wrong with me and there's no denying.

I wasn't in the mood for maths so I started sketching something in my notebook as the teacher explained something really boring about some stupid formula. No formula could save me from this situation! NO FORMULA could save BRITTANY from this situation!

Before I knew, I had a raw sketch of Brittany on the paper. Strange looking for someone but obvious for all who knew her. Her blue eyes, soft, fluffy tail and those perfect pair of ears perking from the top of her head mixed with a chipmunk-type body and pink clothing. It was Brittany alright, I'm desperate, I didn't even think when I was drawing. This just proves she has filled my brain in total, even my subconciousness is intacted.

"AHEM! Alvin Seville, I told you to pay attention on the lesson!" The teacher yelled my name and the whole class started laughing hard as they all turned to see my embarrased expression. The feeling of embarrasement was still soon replaced by a stronger feeling, rage. They can't understand how I feel! can they? They're a bunch of brats who know nothing about pain! The words sliped of my lips before I could preent them.

"YOU WOULD BE LIKE THIS TOO IF YOU'R GIRLFRIEND WOULD BE KIDNAPPED!"

...

The class went silent, even the bullies didn't let out a squeak and the teacher looked at me like she'd been hit to head by a golf club.

"YOU WHAT?"

* * *

**It's short, I know...  
**

**Phew, finally I have some of my ideas back and the writer's block is fading fast. Sorry for the super late update but you know, tomorrow I'm most likely to get my very own laptop and then I almost bet I'm back to writing with full steam! (If I'm not playing games...) well, I can do both! See ya most likely sooner than the last time!**

**CR4ever, OUT!  
**


	23. Casey, an ally?

**Hey, a quick announcement before you read the chapter! My story: Around the world in Chipteen days is up for grabs becasue I don't have any ideas for it so if anyone is interested in continuing it, PM me or say it in a review! I'll send the first one the first chapter which he/she can adjust to his/her liking and continue the story from it. So please, someone, help me out here! Take it! I bet it will get a load of reviews, of course, it's an idea created by myself! (a good idea but not very long thought... that gives you free hands!) now read on!  
**

**Unstoppable**

**Alvin's POV**

"You told them WHAT?" Jeanette shrieked as I told her about my slip up in the class. "You have any idea how fast and wide this is going to spread! The news will most likely reach the ears of all sort of reporters TODAY! Do you realize this is bigger than Justin Bieber's... ANYTHING! Okay, sorry for the bad allegory but really Alvin, you should have thought about saying such things!"

"Jean! I did think about.. stuff, but it's not my fault that..." I started but was soon interrupted bu her

"NOT YOUR FAULT! I don't see any of the rest of us slipping things like this to the public! That was so inconsiderate of you Alvin! You know what the consequences will be? Our house will be surrounded by those stupid paparazzis AGAIN, because of you we can't even leave the building!"

"But..."

"No buts!... ahh... Sorry Alvin, it can't be undone anymore, we'll just have to survive through this."

At least she went silent! Sheesh, at least I now know that all of those girls can be furious if they just want to. I really don't want to meet their mother... But yes, I did slip up and only one to blame is me. Simon, Theodore and Eleanor hadn't even tried defending me! What a family I have! Not that Brittany is kidnapped but now the whole school and soon the whole country will know about this and of course it will go to police investigation at some point and that is no good for Brittany.

I really don't want her to get hurt or my whole world would be shattered. We haven't even bonded yet, I know but it would still mean a great deal for me. Losing Brittany would be like losing a part of myself. And oh, there's still the same old problem on top of all that like a as a cherry on top and you know, That problem is standing right in front of me, looking furious.

I looked up to see the second angriest face I've ever seen, Casey.

"How Dare you!"

"What?" Okay, now I was confused...

"Don't play stupid on me! I know you're just trying to get all the attention by claiming Brittany is kidnapped!"

"Pardon, excuse me? What? Seriously, slowly and in english please."

"Alvin, I know you know I'm smarter than that. You're clearly trying to hog all the spotlight! Ever since we made our first bet, The whole school's been talking about you and rittany and now this! Because of you, I've dropped a few steps in the popularity gauge of our school!"

"There's a popularity gauge?"

"That's not the point Alvin! I mean, No one's talking about the rich chick Casey anymore, everyone's talking about you two and now that you've popped up the little kidnap thingy, it's gotten even worse! Even Ryan BARELY notices me anymore. He says I'm not that popular anymore! Even the attention I got from your stupid poster-plan would be better than this! I can't live without fame!"

"Wow, you sure have an obsession for fame..."

"Alvin!" She snapped quickly and I leaned back holding my paws in front of me for a defense

"Okay okay! But please, trust me, it's true, she has been kidnapped!"

"Liar!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not""

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"yes"

"Yes!"

"NO! Alvin, you're NOT a liar!... wait a sec..."

"*cough, cough* blondes *cough*" I said between coughs

"That's nothing to do with the fact that I'm a blonde! You just cheated me!" she yelled and tried to grab me in her fist but missed, her long claw-like nails missing me by an inch.

"No it hasn't! You're just stupid! And I'm not lying, she has really been kidnapped and I'm desperate! I don't know where to start looking for her!" I almost pleaded at her. The rest had just been watching this little scene, not bothering to interrupt even though it was about Brittany but of coursse, everyone knew already.

"Then may I suggest something" A new voice joined the conversation, it was Simon, holding his glasses in his paw and cleaning them with his blue sweater. " I think I have an idea"

"And what may that be!" Casey and I shouted, our faces red from anger

"umm... Casey, You have connections, Am I right?" Simon suddnely asked and the sudden question seemed to dazzle Casey a bit so she calmed down pretty good.

"Umm, Not really but my father does..."

"So you have them in reach?"

"Umm, sure, I'll just have to ask" she said stunned from the series of questions asked by Simon, the chipmunk in a blue sweater

"And Alvin, you and Brittany hold all the fame in the school right now"

"Aah, maybe..."

"I'll take that as a yes but listen, I may have a suggestion that you both will find very interesting" Simon continued and now even I was totally out of the topic, where is he heading? "so guys, I was just thinking if Casey could use her father's connections to tell the police about or situation and they would secretly start investigating it and..."

"Simon! Are you nuts! The kidnapper said no police involved!" I shouted my thoughts at him but he remained oddly calm, already rolling the answer on his tongue.

"But Alvin, they would do it secretly and report all the things to us. That way we'd get information about the kidnapper and his location!" he said again sounding very convincing.

"And what good would this do to me then?" Casey interrupted harshly, throwing her bangs out of her face

"I was just getting to that. Okay, so, we'd give all the credit of finding Brittany to you so you'd get your fame back. That's what you want, am I right?" simon said and I finally caught up with his mind. His plan was actually pretty good.

"Well yeah, of course I want my fame back!"

"And Alvin wants Brittany back so it would be a good deal for both of us. What do you say?"

"The fame doesn't sound too bad and the contact thing is a piece of cake. I don't even have to ask dad. My cousin's father works in the police nearby and he happens to owe me so it's like getting paid for nothing! I accept! What about you Alvin, should we bury the war-hatchet for now and work together to save Brittany from whoever kidnapped her?"

"This must be the first and only time but I have to agree with you, Simon, your plan is incredible! How about we shake hands and make a deal?"

"You got it little munk" Casey replied and I shook her finger as she reached down for me.

"And Casey, sorry for blaming you for kidnapping Brittany."

"That's alright Alvin. I mean, I have been mean to you but now we have a common goal and we must work for it"

"Yep" I replied in the lack of words.

"But Alvin..." Casey said

"What?" I asked curiously, glimpsing in her direction once again.

"This is still only temporary. I mean, I'm only helping you guys out this once because I get something from it but don't get used to it. I'm not always this kind"

"Yep, I know that one" I said and she shot me an evil glare which was soon put down by Ryan's voice behind her back" Casey turned just soon enough to see him trying to approach her.

"Casey! I know you've been losing popularity but this? You made a deal with THAT brat!" Ryan said pointing at me like some disgustig cockroach.

"So? That's how I'm going to get my fame back you slow headed jerk! didn't you listen at all?"

"Umm... actually no cuz I just got here and..."

"AAhh, whatever. Just accept it. I know we were against them a little while ago but this is business." Casey replied to her ex/current boyfriend or... whatever

"But Casey, It's Alvin! You hate him!" Ryan pleaded, tryinf to get her back on his side. No matter how much Casey hated me, Ryan hated me twice as much or... well, I don't know, at least in this situation it looked like it.

"No I did't eat him!" Casey shouted. Now that you mentioned, Ryan had said it so quickly it almost had sounded like 'ate him'

"What? I didn't say anything about eating! I said you hate him!" Ryan shouted his face turning all red

"So? I don't like him but as I told you, it's business so you can either help me or get out of here" Casey said looking at him sternly in the eyes, a look you had to obey, althought not as powerful as puppy eyes performed by Brittany or Theodore.

Ryan hesitated for a while until he finally sighed in defeat and turned away. "sorry Casey, I just can't work with them" he said and slouched away towards his group constructed from most of the jocks in the school.

"Well, at least we got rid of him now" casey said clasping her hands together, even a small glint of excitement glowing from her brown eyes.

"But isn't he your boyfriend?" Jeanette suddenly interrupted and I almost waited Casey to blow at her but she just shrugged. "Oh well, as I told you, he only cared about me because of my fame. I mean of course I like it too but love is serious business, I only fall in love from love, not from cash and I can't stand if someone only gets to know me only to get profit out of it, it's over between us. He's a good guy but way too easy to control, I'd get bored to him very soon."

"Aannd, you're leaving him because?" I asked, not having really listened.

"Because he want's my money you dumbass! He's not smart, he has no money, only thing he has is the looks I can't resist but now that's not important anymore"

"Oh, I see, so you want your fame back to also get you a new boyfriend" I replied but she just slapped her forehead

"Boys, if you just knew" she said and started walking away.

"Hey Casey, when are you going to make your call!" I shouted after her and she turned back to me, pointing a phone in her hand.

"That was fast... So, Jeanette, any idea what was that all about, i mean, she said 'boys, if you just knew', what did she mean by that." I asked turning to jeanette who was having a little conversation with Simon, both holding one another's paws. "Oh, aah... Alvin, Umm... sorry, even I don't have a clue about it" Jeanette replied, trying to get out of under pressure as fast as possible and managed to do it quite well. I thought I shouldn't interrupt them anymore.

They were talking about their upcoming date. I wonder how can they still do it at the moment but I guess they need some cheering up done and a date is a perfect thing to do so. I'm happy for them but I just hope Casey will do her part right.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's bad but This writer's block is massive! Almost the type I had with TTTCTL and you probably know how that ended... Hiatus...A LONG hiatus. And sorry for if it doesn't fill all the quality standards but it's been getting really hard for me to write. And a third apology: Sorry for the super duper long time between updates. I feel... bad. My mind wants to get it done but my brain can't get my body to write! just to add up, once I got this laptop, all the games I've been longing have started working again and I just keep playing those! I hope you don't hate me too much, I'll make it up to you somehow, maybe in the next chapter.**

**CR4ever, OUT! And I'll try to update faster this time.**


	24. Kidnapper, the real victim?

**Hey-oo! I finally broke that magic 200 review barrier with the latest reviews but unfortunately the one that gave me that 200th, Didn't actually give it to me because in earlier chapters, there has been 2 duplicated reviews and one of my own notes so the 203rd review was the real 200th review. So... Thank you AATC4ever for that review! A thousand thanks indeed! Now read on and I hope you enjoy.**

**Brittany's POV  
**

During the last day, I have gotten to know my kidnapper a little better. He's actually a really nice person and it wasn't his plan to kidnap me but it was his cousin's. He even let me out of the cage and let me walk around the house freely as long as he could keep an eye on me.

I know this guy isn't too bad, with his innocent looking eyes and dirty blonde hair. This guy is not a criminal. He just owes a huge debt for his cousin, who I don't know who he/she is because the kidnapper, named Brian, hasn't told me anythig even though I said I could help him but he just refuses to talk.

The debt came to him when his cousin actually saved his life, literally. Brian is a professional mountain climber and once when he was climbing with his cousin, his foot just slipped and sent him to fall to the depths below but fortunately his cousin had been a few feet below and miracle-like had been able to catch him when the speed wasn't yet too fast. from that day Brian had owed him/her (probably him because he catched Brian when he was falling) his life and now he was just paying his debt, not too voluntarely.

I feel bad for this poor guy. No matter how much he owes his cousin, he shouldn't be doing this but after all, for some people pride is more important than money.

His cousin had planned all the ransom and the plan for kidnapping me as well. As I told you, this guy is no criminal but his cousin is, but then the question rises it's head, Who is that cousin?

Suddenly Brian's cell started ringing so he carefully picked it up, reading the name of the caller from the screen and slowly placing the phone on his ear.

"Hello" he started casually... "Yes, she's still here, unharmed."... "U-hu, yes, everything's under control"... "No, they haven't paid yet or agreed to any of the terms ."... "I'll take care of it"

He put down the phone and sighed deeply. "That was my cousin again. He wants me to prove I'm serious and harm you a little but I don't want to!" Brian yelled putting his head between his palms.

"brian... you don't have to hurt me if you don't want to" I tried calming him down but he just broke in tears.

"I don't want to do this anymore! But If I quit now, my cousin will probably kill me or something!" he pleaded as I still tried soothing him down with zero success.

"But Brian... wait a second, I got an idea! Do you have ketchup in here?" I said as I got an idea. A simple trick to fool anyone. He seemed to guess what I was talking about and raised his head in interest.

"Are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking?"

"Well... I thought we could pour some of it on top of me so it would look like a nasty cut and you'd take a picture and send it to your cousin" I explained and his smile grew even wider.

"Oh... I was actually thinking a nice toast with ketchup, BBQ sauce and ham but that idea is even better! Thanks!"

"You're welcome!" I replied gladly. This guy was just as innocent as a little kid and I guess he feels awful after what he's done so a little compassion would not be bad for him.

He stood up and headed to kitchen, leaving me all alone with nobody to watch me. A perfect time to escape but I didn't feel like it. I think I might help him to get a teaching to his cousin!

** Someone's POV**

Casey! Ryan's own girlfriend! AARGH! this is getting bad. I knew it was a good idea to bribe someone in the school to be my spy and I chose correctly on Ryan but now he tells me his own girlfriend is on their side and has connections to police! It's time to take serious action, It's a time I make a call to MY cousin and tell him take serious action!

**Alvin's POV**

Another set of posters made, we spread them all over the neighbourhood in the hope of ANYONE seeing Brittany but so far there's been nothing. We're still waiting for the first report from the police Casey promised us. I still can't believe she turned on our side but then again, it will get her good as well.

I know it takes time to do the research and even more time for any more results in the progress of finding her. Everything's going pretty smoothly except... There's stil Brittany to be found. Eerything else is unneccessary if we don't find her.

I know it's wishful thinking that we'd get a report on the same day but who knows, maybe their good in their job. They must be! We're getting closer and closer and you may think it feels great but it's actually the opposite. Every time we take a step closer to finding her, my heart clutches and the feeling comes back at me. What if we don't find her, what if we're doing this all for nothing? It's only been a day without her but I already feel like the sky's falling and the world's collapsing beneath me.

If I only knew what to do! And if I did, would I do it? YES! I would! I'd give my life for her! I'd do anything to save her! No kidnapper is ever going to prevent me finding my future wif... okay, let's not get ahead of things. It's just I've had... dreams about our wedding. I know it sounds weird but it's actually not. I love her so much I could marry her!

But can chipmunks get married? Like, as chipmunks, we should already have our mates but let's not forget we're partly humans. The rules don't aply to us in any cases. Am I a chipmunk or a man? who knows. Maybe a man in a chipmunk's body.

AAH, what am I blabbing about! As I've said, I'd do anything for her. I miss the feeling her close to my chest, I miss her warm, steady breath on my face just before we kiss, I miss her soft, silky fur that feels like the clouds themselves touching my own. and most of all, I miss her sky blue eyes, those stars that twinkle in the moonlight. And her laughter, it's better than the sound of angels singing.

And most definitely it makes me feel bad when I see Simon with Jeanette. They're so happy together. They've never had their first kiss yet but I'm guessing it will happen on their date. I feel happy for him but watching him happy again makes me sad. I miss her so.

Here I am now, looking out of the window, waiting, imagining her runnning to me and pulling me into an embrace. But then the reality strikes me like a knife stabbed in the back. She's not there.

She's not there but she's been taken by some creepy guy called Brian, that's all we know about him but then again, the suit could have been made up. It feels like nothing's sure anymore in this cruel world.

My deepest wish. It's that Brittany is okay. but how can I be sure when we're only given so little details. The kidnapper has guaranteed not to hurt Brittany unless the police gets involved and now it has! Just now I realize what kind of risk we took. But does the kidnapper know? I mean, he can't be at school! he can't know! or can he?

I promise myself this: If I ever find her, I'll never let her go anymore. That's carved in the stone and there's no changing that.

"Alvin! The supper's ready!" I heard Dave yell from the kitchen. I've been looking out of the window for 2 hours straight now, I think I might as well get something to eat. It's not like I could help her by just staring out on the yard, could I?

Anyway, I turned my head away and stood up fro my seat. My neck clicked as I turned it, I guess I've held it in the same position for too long.

And that instant My belly began to churn, yep, it's time for me to eat and forget this mess for a while. Let the police do their job.

I started making my way towards the kitchen, wiping the last bits of tears off my face and trying to put up a fake smile like in school.

"Hi Dave, what's for supper?" I asked trying to sound as normal as possible. Simon was cuddling next to Jeanette on their seat, sharing a fresh strawberry and laughing as they chatted. I know they feel sad about Britany too but that's exactly what love does, relieves the pain, or causes it. In their case it's a medicine to heal the wounds but deep inside they're as desperate as I am.

"Oh Hi Alvin, how do you feel" Dave asked looking at me but soon turned away after seeing me "Sorry, stupid question. We have everything usual. Waffles, fruits, even some cheeseballs if you want. I've saved them for your upcoming birthday but you can have them now."

Birthday! I had actually forgotten my own birthday! Oh man... The valentines ball is coming in a few weeks and our birthday is not too far away either! All of these things have gone in the shade of Brittany missing

"No thanks Dave. I'll just have one of those cookies baked last week and I'm off to bed" I said

"Uh, okay. I think there's one left here somewhere... A-HA! here it is, the last one."

"The last one!" Theodore shouted his eyes begging Dave to give it to him.

"Fine, Dave give it to Theo" I certainly didn't want any more sadness in the household and knowing how much Thedore loves cookies and food, he would have been sad if he didn't get the last cookie. At least he can share it with Eleanor. I would have just gobbled it up.

"alvin, are you sure..."

"Just give it David. I don't care. I'll just take something else..."

"Alvin, what's wrong with you now. You were perfectly right in school" Simon joined our little chat

"None of your business Simon" I didn't even yell. I'm not in the mood for anything like that right now.

"Yes it is Alvin. We know it's because of Brittany and you know we're all her family and we miss her too but there's nothing we can do right now. Just try to relax and eat something. It'll cheer you up."

"But will it Simon? What if this would have happened to Jeanette?" I shot, silencing him completely as he looked at Jeanette but soon turning back to me. "I know what you mean Alvin but please, eat something. You have to be at your full strenght when its finally the time to save her."

"BUT WHAT IF THERE WON'T BE SUCH TIME!" I screamed as some tears started forming in my eyes. The whole kitchen fell silent after my burst and it lasted at least 2 minutes before the tears finally fell from my eyes.

I turned my tail and dashed away, leaving everybody stunned. I have a feeling I might cry myself to sleep tonight.

* * *

**Phew, finished it! Still not the perfect quality but getting better.**

**So we found out Ryan is actually a spy for our mysterious villain and we found out The kidnapper is actually as innocent as a baby! How cruel of his cousin!  
**

**I still hope you will keep reading like so far. I promise it will get better as I get this block out of my way for good! And finally, wish my 'relative/friend' good luck in the london olympics!  
**


	25. Simon's surprise, part 1

**You didn't expect me to update ths quickly did you? well, to tell you, I'm feeling good again and the writer's block is pretty much gone! This chap was a piece of cake and the quality is finally good enough so I hope you like. I still need a few reviews on the last chap to keep up the 8-13 reviews per chapter up and the only one to help is you! please R&R! read on!  
**

**Unstoppable**

**Simon's POV**

After what Alvin said to me last night, that what if it would have been Jeanette who would have been kidnapped instead of Brittany. That small sentence from an angered munk changed my mind about all... this. I now understand how he feels. I couldn't even stand if Jeanette was gone.

She's only been a part of my life a few years and only a month as my girlfriend but that month has been enough time to grow a strong bond between us.

No, we haven't kissed yet but who knows. Have we said we love each other? not yet. It's very complicated actually, meaning our relationship. We're like best friends but closer. I feel perfectly comfortable around her and even when holding her so I know I'm not in her friendzone anymore but the limit is as thin as paper.

But today, after sleeping next to her for a night, again, we're finally going on a date. I was so nervous about asking her out at first but After seeing Alvin going on the date with Brittany with great success my mind decided to take action so I just asked her and she said yes. What in the world was I afraid of in the first place?

The date is supposed to start right afte lunch so we'll have enough time to do whatever we wish and that's just perfect.

but for now, I'm just lying on my bed, looking at the most beautiful creature on earth, my girlfriend, Jeanette. She hasn't still woken up yet, I know it from her breathing. Slow and steady. I can't believe how lucky I am, having a girlfriend like her. I used to think no good things can happen to 'nerds' but for the first time in my life I was wrong and I couldn't be more happy.

Now she's lying there, next to me, her chest rising and lowering in the phase of her breathing. How adorable she looks when she sleeps, even without her glasses, her face is perfect as I can see all the details on it. Her tiny nose that sometimes twitches like she was about to sneeze but then it settles. Her mouth, a norrow line above her nicely shaped chin and surounded by a perfect pair of cheeks. And most of all, her eyes. I've heard Alvin saying good things about Brittany's eyes but in my opinion, Jeanette's eyes are the prettiest on earth and in the universe. Those purple amethysts, sparkling and kind, never angry or sad.

How I love her, I totally understand Alvin now. Losing the one you love is an impact you can only take and overcome or crush from it's brutal force. So far Alvin's done a good job, he's not giving up hope but he's miserable.

If there's any way I can help Alvin, I'll do it. But then again, I must keep Jeanette safe and happy and today I can at least make her happy but it's also a huge risk because the kidnapper may also want to take Jeanette from me. I'm not going to allow it though.

Suddenly I hear a small sigh coming from Jeanette and as I turn all my focus on her again, I realize she's staring me in the eyes. We remain in that position for ages, silent as the sun and the moon, constantly radiating their brilliant light, quietly.

"How did you sleep?" I said breaking the wonderful feeling but then again, it was completely normal.

"How did I sleep? how can you even ask such a question silly! When I'm here with you I'll always sleep great!" she said scooting a bit closer to me and placing her paw on my pajama covered chest.

I lifted my free paw to her cheek and gently stoked it, moving it up and down in a slow motion. "And I'm happy that you sleep here with me"

All we both could see was just brown and purple/blue blur but we knew who it was and it was the best feeling on earth. I felt so secured around her. I know it's odd to say from a boy but she gives me a safe feeling. A total opposite of the feeling I had in the woods about 4 years ago.

"Could you hand me my glasses Simon" She asked and I just couldn't say no for a such agelic voice so I reached my arm to take the classes from a small desk built inside my enormous bed. I handed them to jeanette, at the same time placing my own glasses on the bridge of my nose and as I did, my vision became clear again. All the details I had thought about were now seen and I could have sworn she looked even more beautiful today.

"You know Jeanette, you astonish me every morning" I complimented

*giggles* "Thanks Simon, that's very sweet of you."

"So... what do you think we should do now. It's still about 4 hours to our date" the word, date, it sounded so odd coming from me but observing her face, I think she thought it was quite nice.

"Well... we could eat something..." she started but I placed a finger on her mouth, preventing her from speaking.

"Jean, it's a special day so we must do something else than just ordinary breakfast" I said getting a curious look from her. "But then again, youre right... I got an idea! Jeanette, you stay here and realx, I don't want you to stress a muscle. I'll be back in a minute!"

Oh, she's going to be SO surprised! I jumped out of the bed, aware of the Alvin's skateboard under me. I skillfully landed on it and started sweeping of some speed with my left foot. I needed this board for my purpose.

I rolled towards the kitchen, expecting to see Dave at the breakfast table but he wasn't. 'That's odd' I thought as I stopped the board and climbed up on the kitchen counter using all kinds of different appendages for my advantage. Dave has strictly forbidden us to climb up things with our claws so we just have to manage with using everything possible from handles to the small edges and gaps to climb up.

as I reached the counter top, my eyes were already searching for something to eat, something easy to get and transport through the house on a skateboard but still large enough to feed both Me and Jeanette.

But then again, it can't be just anything ordinary, it's a special day in our relationship, we may even make it to the next level. I have everything completely planned out, a surprise, food, everything. Only the weather is a mystery but the weather broadcasts have only forecasted good weather for the whole week and that's exactly what I want. My surprise will be ruined if it rains.

But now, there's the thing we need to eat something, but what? I know what Jeanette likes on an usual breakfast but this ain't no usual breakfast.

In the end I end up picking about everything possible on a platter which I carefully place on the skateboard and start pushing it towards our room. Dave still hasn't showed up, maybe he's just troubling with his mind like we all do.

I peeked in from the gap of the door, trying to find Jeanette with my gaze and soon succeeded. She was still lying on my bed in the same position as I left her but her yes were closed and her breathing was a bit heavier again. She was sleeping.

I wouldn't want to wake her up from a state like this but some of the things I picked on the platter are only good for a few minutes before turning too warm or too mushy to be eaten with pleasure.

I managed to get the platter on the bed without waking her up but now comes the hard part but fortunately I know just the way so I grabbed a small chunk of chocolate in my paw and howered it in front of her nose which immediately began twitching. She, like her sisters and probably most of the girls in th world, was greedy for chocolate and couldn't even resist it's smell in her sleep so soon her eyes fluttered open, our gazes meeting for a millisecond before locking together like some strings connecting them.

"Simon... is that... chocolate? in the morning? What about our teeth?" She started, asking the most unneccessary questions at first so I shut her off by placing a piece of chocolate on her upper lip which she quickly pulled in with her tongue.

"Mmmhhh... This is delicious"

"Anything for you Jeanette. And look, here's more" I said pointing at the platter filled with treats suitable for a Queen's breakfast. Everything form chocolate and strawberries to grapes and orange juice.

She sat up, stretching her arms and tail as a large but cute yawn escaped her lips. "Oh Simon, you shouldn't have."

"But I did my dearest Jeanette. The last few days have been cuite dramatic for all of us so at least you deserve a bit of spoiling."

"But still Simon, no one's ever done anything like this to me. It's not even my birthday yet! It's only one and a half months from now!"

"I know, and my birthday is only a month ahead but to tell you the truth, You're the best birthday present a chipmunk can get."

"Aww... Simon, have you been unusually kind to me this morning?" She asked with her right brow raised in a small, cute quizical look

"Maybe... " I replied mysteriously but that apparently wasn't quite enough for her because she playfully slapped my arm and once again our eyes locked to each other. Man, I hate and love it at the same time!

"So... ahem, what would you like to ave for breakfast?" I said referring to the platter next ot us.

"I don't know, you decide" she said and smiled her innocent smile.

"Well I'd pick this one..." I said taking up a small grape and giuding it to her mouth so she could bite it.

"You know Simon, this tastes ten times better than normally when eating at the breakfast table"

"Well that's exactly what is it's purpose! It should be speacial on a special day!"

"What is it about just one date to make your day so special?"

"You want an answer for that? The answer is... you, you're the thing about that date to make my day the most special day of my life"

"Simon... This is too much, wher is this all coming from?" she asked and I already had the answer ready

"It's because Alvin and Brittany. now I've seen how happy they are together so I fgured we can be just as happy together. To be honest Jeanette, I... I um... I...

**Jeanette's POV**

Is it coming? Is this really it? the moment I've been waiting like the new moon to rise! is he going to confess it here? Right here and now?

"I umm... I... I lo-love you J-Jeanette" he finally said and my heart burst with joy, he finally said it! He actually said it, it's out and there's no taking it back

"Simon, I love you too! so much!" I said as I instinctively wrappen my arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to mine and before I even knew, I was kissing him on the lips. It was like in a fairytale, now I finally realize what Brittany and Eleanor have felt when doing it for the frst time. They say every first kiss is an unique experience and this one was the most amazing too! I never knew Simon's lips could be so soft. **  
**

The kiss continued as he also wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer to him and connecting our upper bodies in one. As the kiss deepened, he slowly began stroking my back, causing a barely audible moan escape my lips into his mouth.

The kiss was only about 15 seconds long but it was still the best experience I've had in my entire life. After the kiss, we just held each other in an embrace, not wanting to let go, our foreheads and noses touching.

"I love you Simon"

* * *

**Aah... the first part finished. So... you probably noticed this and the next chap will be all for you Simonette fans out there and after that the main plot will come back. Anyway, remember to review and share your opinion.**

**Q: Do you think I have their personalities right?**


	26. Simon's surprise, part 2

**Seriously, AATC won't leave me! example: In the past few days I've seen a girl named Eleanor in one of my games, A man called Alvin in a commercial, Jeanette and Claire in olympic games and a few commercials about Alvin and the chipmunks meet the wolfman. Only Dave, Simon and Brittany left. Anyway, read on!  
**

**Unstoppable**

**Simon's POV**

"Aww..." Was the first sound I heard after Jeanette's final comment. Apparently Theodore and Eleanor had been watching us from Eleanor's bed and now they were lying on their stomachs next to each other, staring at us with awe.**  
**

"Wait, you guys have been watching us all this time?" I said secretly blushing under my fur

"Well, only from the moment you came in with the platter" Theodore answered shyly, waving his tail side to side in syncronisation with Eleanor, it actually looked quite creepy.

"So you've seen and heard all the... umm..."

"Yep, every last bit but it's fine. Congratulations Jeanette!" Eleanor screamed happily and this time was Jeanette's time to blush deeply.

"What's all this racket!" A new voice that belonged to Alvin shouted above us.

"A-alvin, sorry for waking you up. It's just...

"Jeanette and Simon kissed!" Eleanor and Theodore shouted in unision, followed by a cute giggle from both of them.

"They what!" Alvin shouted and as I turned my head up towards his face, I could see his eyes staring at us like two round baseballs

*sigh* "yes Alvin, we kissed alright" I said holding Jeanette close to me. "Way to go bro!" Alvin shot back with some enthusiasm in his voice. I never expected this type of reaction from already beaten Alvin or even the good feeling Alvin. He was actually happy for his brother, maybe he does care...

"Please guys, could you just spare us and go to eat breakfast!" I said sternly, careful not to raise my voice and scare Jeanette.

"With Dave and his eternal coffee? I don't think so. I'd rather to stay here with the new couple" Alvin said, hopping down from his bed and grinning at us. "Just kidding, I'll go and leave you two alone. Theo, Eliie, you coming?"

"If it means food, YES!" Theodore shouted and darted off the bed but before he managed to get to the stairs, he remembered something and returned to Eleanor, this time grabbing her paw and dragging her with him.

Soon they were gone and both of us heard them greeting Dave. Apparently he had woken up as well.

"It appears Dave has woken up" I said and looked at Jeanette's beautiful, purple eyes covered by the prettiest glasses in the universe. No matter how you watched her, she always looked as stunnig from the neat bun of her hair to the small and soft paws of her's. She was perfect all the way.

"Simon..."

"What?"

"You didn't answer my last comment yet." She said with a chuckle

I didn't have to think much to remember it "I love you too Jeanette" I said and gave her a small peck on her nose. Her small, cute, pink nose.

"Shold we join the others on the breakfast table?"

"umm... I guess you're right. At least a way to spend some time." I said standing up and reaching my paw for her. She soon grabbed it and I pulled her up and we started making our way towards the door

**12.30, after lunch. Jeanette's POV  
**

Oh my gosh! It's finally happening. I'm going on a date with Simon, our FIRST date. I wish my parents were here to see this, Mom would be so proud of me!

We had decided to skip school today because of the last day's events. We definintely didn't need any more attention from students, teachers or paparazzis who will certainly crowd the school today. I think the news of Brittany being kidnapped has already spread through the whole city and soon the whole country. We're international rock/pop stars fo god's sake.

Anyway, the morning went quickly, chatting with everyone else and cuddling to Simon who has shown a great amount of passion towards me today. Even Alvin was a little happier today, I guess he has thought about the things happening and come to a realization that there's nothing he can do right now. but still, the main event is just ahead so here I am, applying make-up, not too much but not too little. I wish Brittany was here to help me, she knows about these things way more than I do.

It's only a few minutes until the date is about to begin. Simon told me not to wear anything too fancy because he said it would be sightly awkward for him. I don't know why but Of course I did what he tod me and only changed my shirt to the one with purple and white stripes on it, putting on it a light blue denim jacket that barely reached below my ribs. The skirt could stay.

Lastly I fixed my bun and I was ready to go. I slowly opened the bathroom's door to the hallway, only to be greeted by the most handsome smile on earth, Simon's.

"So, you ready?" he asked, holding out a paw for me. I grabbed it and he sighed in relief. did he think I wouldn't grab it?

"Good, The taxi is waiting on the driveway."

"Taxi? Where are you taking me Simon"

"It's a surprise Jeanette, just trust me, you will enjoy it. You are not afraid of water are you?"

"Not that I know of... wait... water?"

"Uh... um... It's a surprise too, don't worry, you are not going to have to swim." he said soothingly and I trusted him. We made ou way to the taxi and hopped on. There was plenty of room for both of us on the enormous seat but Simon Insisted me to sit on his lap and I just couldn't disagree so I sat down on his lap, adjusting myself to his legs and the drive could begin.

* * *

The drive lasted about 30 minutes and during the first 5 minutes, I really started to enjoy my position in Simon's lap and I guess I had dozed off a few times because of the comfortable position and Simon holding his paws on my waist, protectively.

The taxi finally stopped and the driver came to open a door for us and as he did, I was really surprised about what I saw. Well, that's probably the purpose of surprises anyway.

The taxi had brought us to a some sort of a dock, filled with all kinds of boats, cruisers and all kinds of floating stuff. Even a floating house!

"So, what do you think?" Simon asked me, placing a paw on my shoulder.

"I-I don't know what to think right now..."

"Well that's understandable. I guess you didn't expect anything like this but wait until I show you what I am about to show you."

"I wonder what is that. I thought I knew you well but apparently I'm still far away from that."

"no, I guess you know me well but this is something that just came to my head about a month ago." he said and suddenly sweeped me off my legs and held me on his arms, bridal style. He said that the taxi driver could leave because they wouldn't be coming back too soon and that if what raised my interest. What in the world could we do in the docks tat would take so much time? The boats, of course but this is a private dock so he couldn't just pick a boat and go sailing.

"So Jean, ready for your surprise?"

"I don't think I can handle any more surprises"

"I'll take that as a yes." He said and slowly approached the biggest boat on the dock. Oh my, is he really going to take me sailing with that thing?"

We approached the boat slowly, inspecting it with our gazes. Even Simon looked stunned of it's size and because we're chipmunks, it was MASSIVE! it had three outboard motors and it was pure white with a long red stripe on the side. Not really Simon's style to have anything red anywhere but the size of the boat fixed that problem.

Simon stopped next to the boat and put me down, grabbing my paw. "Isn't it a beauty?"

"Yes Simon, but awfully large!" I said and he raised a brow at me. "Large?"

"Yeah, look at the size of that thing!" I said pointing at the enormous boat in front of us.

"What? No! Not that! look down!" he said and I did what he said and after doing so, I saw a MUCH smaller, this time light blue, boat hidden from any looks with the name *gasp* J-**Jeanette** Written with Purple letters on it.

"S-Simon... Is that..."

"Yes Jeanette. THAT is my boat. Happy early birthday!" he said lifting his hands in the air like to celebrate something.

"But Simon... That boat is called Jeanette... How could you... that thing...did you say birthday?"

"Umm... yes, I did. I was supposed to sho you this on your birthday but because of the tragedy of the last days, I thought you might want it early and it would cheer you up." he said shyly, tapping his fingers together.

"What? Simon... I've never even been sad"

"You h-haven't?" he stuttered cutely or at least I thought it was cute how he sometimes did that when I was around.

"No silly" I started placing my left paw on his chest "I've been happy all this time when you have been by my side. From the day Brittany was captured by that some weird guy you started to show affection towards me like trying to protect me from a possible capturer. That has been the happiest time of my life and it's all because of you. You made her caprturing seem like a little less bad thing."

"I-I didn't know you thought that way" he stuttered again. Oh how cute he is when he does that.

"Well now you do Simon" I quickly pecked his cheek "So how about you show me around that boat?"

"Oh... Sure thing" he said and again took me off my legs and carried me but this time he was trying something else. "S-Simon, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry Jeanette. I've been practising with weights and you're light as a feather. Nothing will go wrong okay. 1, 2, 3, GO!" he said a hopped down from the dock, straight in to the boat waiting about 5 feet below, swinging in the waves.

Simon let me down in the boat and I gasped for air. "Simon, don't ever do that again!"

"Okay Jean. Whatever you say"

Everything on the boat was just our size. Even the anchor was light enough to Simo to lift it but still heavy enough to keep the small boat in place. Even though I had loved the huge boat, I loved this boat more. I loved it just like I love Simon and myself, well, the boat IS called Jeanette.

Simon opened the door on the deck and led me in the inside of the boat where a kitchen, living room and two small bedrooms located. I couldn't believe all this would fit in a such small boat but it was so well designed it wasn't even hard to move inside. The ceiling was surprisingly high and you could easily pass each other without touching but still there was rom for a couch and a kitchen counter plus all kinds of other stuff.

"Simon, this place is wonderful!"

"Yes, yes it is. did you check out the bedrooms yet. Yours is all purple and mine is all blue."

"Simon... Can't we just sleep in a single room?" I can't stand a wall between us" I pleaded

"Ah, erm... I guess that can be fixed. Anyway, do you want to go for a little ride?" he asked me.

"I'd love to Simon"

The rest of the afternoon went quite smoothly on the boat. Neither of us got seasick because of the boat's excellent stabilizers and because the wind wasn't too bad today. We didn't travel far from he dock but when suddenly already 3 hours had gone while exploring the boat and testing it's abilities in open water, Simon decided to go back on shore so he turned the boat and ignited the engines once more today.

Before No time, we arrived on the shore but this time it wasn't the docks but a sandy beach with a few mussels there and there. a perfectly romantic place for any new or old couple.

We laid down on the beach, looking at the waves slowly hitting the rocks on the shore, creating a realaxing sound while they did. The sky was clear with a few white cluds, like cotton, floating above us and I could have sworn I saw a cloud exactly shaped like Simon but soon the shape shifted again and now it was just an unrecognizable pile of white mush.

"Have you ever wondered why the clouds are white?" Simon suddnely asked, breaking the silence

"Umm... no. It's just too natural so I haven't really paid attention to it."

"but then does that mean our love is unnatural because we have both paid a lot of attention to our feelings for each other?"

"No! of course not! simon, now you're just being silly"

*chuckle* "Maybe I am, maybe not, only the god will ever know.

Again we both laid in silence but this time not looking at the clouds or waves but each other. We both inched carefully closer to each other, ready for what's coming up. I closed my eyes as we were only a few millimeters away from each other but then I could hear Simon shout something that sounded like:

Jeanette! WATCH OUT!

* * *

**simply, hope you enjoyed! Review please! Also vote in my poll if you have the time for it. It's nothing important but I need your opinion. Some answers will be coming up in the next chapters.  
**

**/watch?feature=endscreen&v=dEc7tV30KJo&NR=1** on youtube: what a strange video of AATC...


	27. Not Simon too!

**Hey, just doing what I promised: READ Awesomo3000's story, Alvin and the chipmunks: Chiplash! That's it, read on!  
**

**Unstoppable**

**Alvin's POV**

We're still waiting for the report from the police so we decide to play a round of twist-a-munk (chipmunk-sized twister) with Theodore and Eleanor while we do.

"Okay then, put you left paw on blue" Dave instructed and we all did so. It was quite easy for me as being the agile one but Teodore and Eleanor were struggling despite of Eleanor's good shape but their sized limited their movements a little and usually when the other fell, they both fell.

"Okay, next move. Put you right foot on red" Dave said after a short spin from the spinner. Once again we did what was told but The move was too much for Theodore who collapsed taking Eleanor down with him. They tumbled on the floor, ending on top of each other, Eleanor on top and I could have sworn they locked gazes for a while until releasing from a slightly awkward position.

"So... Alvin wins... again." Dave said and I just smiled but then the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it!" I said and dashed away, quickly climbing on the table and pressing the answer button and putting the phone on loudspeaker. "Yello" I answered and for my surprise, I heard a VERY familiar sound on the other side of the phone.

*pant, pant* "_Alvin, are you there!_" The voice that obviously belonged to Jeanette said

"yes, it's me. What's wrong, you sound worried"

"_It's just.. it's *sniff* S-Simon, he's gone!_"

"HE'S WHAT!" I literally screamed on the phone

"_No, not gone GONE but he's been kidnapped! I don't know who it was, it all happened so fast. We were lying on the beach and suddenly he told me to watch out, pushed me out of the way as something that looked like a net hit him, he told me to run and here I am, calling from a phone of some fan."_

"Jeanette, are you absolutely sure he's been kidnapped" I asked for the last time. Everyone else had already gathered around me, listening to the call.

"_Y-yes, I saw a guy taking him in a car and driving away... *sobs* I-I can't believe he's gone!_"

I slowly let the phone fall out of my paws. The moment seemed to go in slow motion as the sobs from the other end of the line were still heard louder than any voice in the world right now.

The phone crashed down on the counter as I just stared to the emptiness, my heart skipping a few beats and my lungs preventing me from breathing. First Brittany, my new girlfriend and now my brother. The two most important persons in my life, gone, missing, who knows for how long.

I experienced a completely blank moment. No feelings were running through my head, no nothing. Like the world had died around me, leaving me into eternal blackness all alone. i couldn't smell, taste, hear, feel or even see. My brother, Simon... Brittany...

as I returned back to the world after a moment which had felt like a lifetime, I could feel a tear rolling down my cheek. The normally super cool and confident Alvin seville was ruined. There would be no light in the darkness anymore. It's the end, what's the point in trying anymore, it's over.

"_Jeanette, Are you still at the docks where Simon took you?_" I heard Dave say from what sounded like a dream, the voices were weak to me like after a grenade had just exploded next to my ear. _"Okay, stay there, I'll come get you_"

Dave closed the phone and quicker than lightning, grabbed the car-keys and dashed out of the door. I turned my head to see my surroundings and as I looked to my left, I could see Theodore and Eleanor clinging on to each other in shock, their faces like from a horror movie.

"What are we going to do now?"

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

"So Brian, what do you have?"

"I have 3 aces and the rest are just random cards" he said showing me his hand

"Wohoo! I beat you again! I have 3 kings and 2 queens! A cookie for me!" I screamed in joy as Brian handed me another cookie from his pile. He only had 2 cookies left where I had 38.

"Seriously Brittany, where have you learned to play poker?"

"Well, let's say playing poker with my boyfriend has gained me some skills on the way although I never beat him. I bet he cheats somehow..."

**DING DONG!**

"What's that?" I asked in confusion

"That's probably my cousin, quickly, in the cage!" Brian said and shoved me towards the cage I didn't really like but I surrendered to his will and stepped in, he closing the lock after me.

He ran to the door, swiping the cookie crumbs off his pants and opened it with a quick pull from the handle.

"He-hey! Cousin! how are you!" I heard him say

"Shush you moron, you want the entire neighbourhood hear you? Anyway, I got a little price from my last trip, want to see?"

"Umm... maybe you should come in first."

"Oh, right." he said and stepped in, slamming the door shut after him or at least that's what I assumed after hearing a loud bang from their direction. I still hadn't recognized the sound of this guy Brian called his cousin.

"By the way, good job with Brittany, that photo you sent, marvelous! We really need to send a letter with that photo to Dave!"

"Umm... what if I kinda umm... deleted the picture?"

"You what?... never mind. I guess we'll do without. Anyway, the prize I was talking about" The cousin said handing Brian something wrapped in thick layer of cloth. I couldn't see his cousin due the narrow view from the cage I was in.

"Anyway, you seem to have things under control here so I'll leave you. I have business to attend to with that Casey chick. She's turned on the chipmunk's side or that's what I heard from my spy. Bye, take care and... don't get caught." The cousin said and simply walked out of the door.

"Sheesh, how am I going to survive this. He's so going to murder me if I don't succeed, oh well..." he said and came to open my cage, letting me out on the table and placing the cloth next to me. "Let's see what he brought this time. I wonder if it's a gun or something..." he said and looked at me. I just shrugged and he started opening the cloth.

"Although it's not as heavy as a gun..."

"He had only one piece of cloth on top of the object and we could see it's shape a bit, it looked very much like a bottle for me. "Is that a bottle? did he bring you refreshements?" I asked and he pulled the last piece of cloth out of the way, revealing the biggest surprise of my lifetime.

"SIMON!" I screamed as I saw the lump which had been hidden under many many layers of cloths. He was all tied up from his arms to his mouth and it looked like he was sleeping.

"Simon, wake up!" I shouted, starting to rip off the ropes around him, starting with the one around his mouth and as soon as I got it out, he gasped as he finally got some more air and most of all, oxygen. Brian just watched me in a slight shock like he would be thinking: _Another?_

_"_He's alive! Simon! wake up! It's Brittany!" I shouted and it looked I got a slight response for these words. He twitched his head and suddenly opened his eyes and gasped._  
_

"Brittany!" he shouted and shot up quicker than a lightning bolt and for my surprise, wrapped his arms around me. "We've been so worried about you! Alvin is a wreck, he really does love you you know." he somewhat whispered in my ear and after that, let go of me but still held his paws on my shoulders.

"You look fine? I thought... wait, you are not even in a cage? how's that possible"

"Hi" Brian finally greeted and Simon turned to him, looking furious

"You're the one who kidnapped Brittany!" he said standing up and starting to roll up his sleeves, seriously, I've never seen Simon like this.

"Si, please calm down! he's fine" I said and he turned towards me with a raised brow

"What? Your kidnapper is fine? You sure he hasn't brainwashed you?

"Yea, I'm sure, let me explain it simply." I replied and he shot me a quizical look but soon he sat down and allowed me to continue, I sighed and begun."Okay, first things first, Brian here, is not the real mastermind behind this plan but it's his cousin who actually brought YOU here. Brian only has a debt for him so he does this to pay it but he isn't actually bad but quite nice. He let's me wash, eat and walk around freely as long as he can keep an eye on me."

"True, I don't really like this kidnapping thing anyway but my cousin is so bossy." Brian interrupted

"Speaking of which, did you see him while he brought you here?"

"Umm... actually no. He threw a net over me so I couldn't run away and the next thing I remember is waking up here so he must have hit me in my head and to think about, I kinda feel a nasty bump on my head anyway." Simon replied, rubbing his head "Why can't HE tell who it is?"

"Umm... he said he can't. Personal reasons, nothing personal."

"what?"

"Oh nothing." I replied after realizing how stupid it had actually sounded. This was followed by a long silence.

"So... what should we do now?" I said breaking the silence and starting a conversation

"Uhh... maybe we should think something up to get us all out of this mess." Simos said and got a point. After all, he IS the smart one

"Yeah, but what kind of plan?" I said creating another moment of slience which was soon broken by a snap of fingers.

"This can all be ended with a simple phone-call."

* * *

**You think Alvin's overreacting? think of it, what would YOU feel like if you found out you were in the same situation as he is. Think of it.  
**

**Q: There has been many stories where someone of them has been kidnapped, Is this one of the best of them, one of the worst of them or about in the middle?  
**

**The facts of life: Echo knows the best:  
**

**Someone: SHOULD I BUY CLOTHES OR BEER!  
**

**echo: BEER... beer...beer...eer  
**

**mwahaha! heard that from my grandpa, It's actually true, echo would answer like that.  
**


	28. Good and 'Bad' news

**Gee... I had like million things to say but I forgot them all... oh well, maybe I'll remember after writing this, read on!  
**

**Unstoppable**

**Dave's POV (If I had made it in Alvin's POV, it would have been too sad to write right now)**

** A few hours later:  
**

The last two hours have been silent.

Not a sound let out by anyone of us, only the television and a few random sobs from Jeanette and Alvin. It's obvious that Theodore and Eleanor are just as terrified but they don't cry, they just hold each other very protectively like at any instant the kidnapper could come through the door and take the other.

Good news: the word hasn't spread in the media yet so the only tragic thing on TV is all the disasters around the world, terrorists, natural disasters and other stuff like that. I don't know if that's good news but at least they have less effect on our family which has experienced enough of that kind for a lifetime.

If I could just know a way to cheer them up. Anything! something that would make them really happy and forget about this whole situation but my guess is there's no such thing. If I only knew what's going through their heads. Alvin's head.

Of course I'm sad too but I've conquerred the feeling with the experience the life has brought me, it's not much, I used to be an almost luser... oh who am I kidding, I WAS a luser until these guys came to my life. It's been hard work but it's also been worth it and the results have been great. Now even I'm known worldwide as the chipmunks' manager.

But then again, that could change due the fact that our two singers are missing and the worst, the other is the lead singer of the chipettes and the other is Alvin's favorite Brother who he won't perform without. I pretty much guess they're alive, otherwise they wouldn't have asked for ransom but again, I don't know their condition. I hope their kidnapper has even some morale in him.

Seeing Alvin in the condition he is, so closed up and silent... it's just not like him! I've got to do something!

I left the living room with a deep sigh and walked to my phone. I promised myself this would be the last resort but I just can't stand my children like this! I picked my phone up and dialed the number from old memory. We all hate this guy but who knows, he has contacts alright.

**beep...beep...beep...**

"Hi Ian, it's Dave"

"_Dave! My fave songwriter! How are Alan and the pitymunks!_"

"It's Alvin and the chipmunks!"

"_Hey hey! let's not get into details, why did you call anyway, I'm busy you know!_"

"How can you ever be busy driving a garbage truck?"

"_... Dave, please, let's not get into this again_."

"Well yeah, I guess it's partly my fault. The chipmunks just didn't want you as their manager after that island adventure, the voting was 6 against 1: you. I didn't vote."

"_You bet it's your fault! You brainwashed them to hate me! Especially that Alvin Brat!_"

"I did not! they just don't like you after what you did to them."

"_Sheesh... Dave, seriously, I have to go now, bye_"

"WAIT!"

"_*sigh* what now Dave_"

"I was just wondering if you know anything about Brittany's kidnapping"

"W_hat? she's been kidnapped eh? That's too bad to hear_"

"Ian, please. I know you feel almost glad about it, don't hide it, but still, Do you know anything about it? We've informed the police already but they don't seem to find out anything useful or... anything at all..."

"_No, of course I don't know anything about it. I just heard now. How could I know something about something that just happened and I didn't know of?_"

"uh... perhaps you're right"

"_Okay, we'll all clear then, bye!_"

"Bye"

**beep...beep...beep...**

I sighed and put down the phone. I guess I picked the wrong last resort. That was just like Ian, not willing to move a muscle for my chipmunks unless they bring him money.**  
**

I started making my way towards the living room again, ready to face some questions which instantly started pouring all over me.

"Who did you call to, Dave?" Theodore was the first one to ask

"Oh, you don't want to know." I replied, passing the topic as well as I could

"But we do Dave! Every single phone call and piece of information is as good as gold these days!" Jeanette exclaimed

"That's the thing. I called to get some of that information but failed, the person I called doesn't know anything about it."

"Who did you call then?" Eleanor asked with her sweet and innocent tone, Theodore making his speciality puppy dog eyes next to her. Seriously, if those two work together, they might as well make the president give them the white house for god's sake!

"Please Theo, Ellie, don't look at me like that!" I said but they just kept staring and I just had to talk

"uh... It was... Ian" The puppy dof eyes disappeared immediately and turned to ones filled with fear and desperation

"IAN!?" They all screamed in unison, even Alvin

"Yeah, I know. I shouldn't have called him"

"Of course you shouldn't! But why did you!?"

"I already told you, I was trying to find out information about Brittany."

"FROM IAN!?"

"well, yeah, he has some connections and... I swear, I promised myself I'd do this as a last resort"

"But you did it this early? Why Dave, the police hasn't even sent their first report yet!" Alvin screamed. Sheesh, I know they don't like Ian but this is getting ridiculous.

"I know I know... but every piece of information is important right? You said it yourself and now we know Ian doesn't know anything about it so we might as well forget this whole mess"

**RING RING RING!**

* * *

**At the LAPD HQ**

"Ahh... good old coffee at 6pm, A nice way to refresh yourself after the long day at work"

"Henderson, are you talking to your coffee again?" A female officer called out

"I'm not talking to my coffee! I'm talking ABOUT my coffee! There's a difference!"

"Whatever you say... " the female said shrugging and sat down opposite of him, slamming down an enormous pile of paper. "Here's the material for the investigation of kidnapping of teenage pop-star Brittany Seville."

"Not this case again! I went through with it yesterday! There's not enough clues!" The officer called Henderson said, slamming his head with his left palm

"Oh... sorry about that."

"No no no, it's not your fault, you didn't know"

"No no, I did actually know but... It's just that.. I want Brittany to be found, To be honest, I'm A very big fan of her."

*sigh* "Fine, i'll go through with this again, just for you newbie but you might have to return the favor someday"

"I will but.. why do you people call me newbie?"

"Cuz you're new of course, why else? Just solve a couple of cases and it will be alright, ok, let's see about these papers" Henderson said but suddenly his cell started ringing. He looked at he screen to find out who's calling and looked at his new pair.

"Sorry, I've got to take this, it may be a new interesting case or some clues for the old ones"

"Sure, you're the boss here anyway" His partner said and folded her arms as Henderson opened his phone and pressed the answer button

"Officer Henderson, LAPD"

...

"Uh, yes"

...

"What? okay, it's good that you told me this"

...

"Okay, bye" Henderson said ending the call and turning to his partner.

"I changed my mind, I'm not going to read these files. I'm going to call straight to David Seville."

* * *

**RING RING RING**

Maybe Ian has changed his mind was the first thought that came to my head at that point so I rushed to the phone and answered as quickly as possible, leaving my sons and daughters in the living room.

"Hello, Dave Seville speaking"

"_Greetings, It's officer Henderson speaking, the head of the investigation to find your missing female chipmunk called Brittany Seville, we have some news for you_"

"Good or bad?"

_"Both actually, which do you want to hear first?_"

"Uhh... I'll think I'll take the bad ones"

"_Okay, so the bad news are that we haven't found out who is the kidnapper, we actually have NO clue about it. the research has been no use with the information you gave us, it's like starting from a clean table and.._."

"Just cut to the chase, what's the good news then?"

"_Oh, it's: ..._"

My eyes widened and the phone fell off my hand and shattered on the floor but I couldn't care less about the phone. After a few mentally crushing days, finally some good news. Alvin is going to be SO happy so as Jeanette.

"Alvin! Jeanette! Good news, it was Henderson!"

"Henderson who?"

"Officer henderson from LAPD, The Casey girl didn't lie to you, she got the police investigating Brittany's kidnapping and the report was better than I could ever believe!"

"Then what was it!" Alvin shouted with his singer's voice, making the voice twice as loud as usual. He hopped on the arm rest of the couch with Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore eagerly standing behind them

"Okay, here it goes *sigh*... They've... FOUND WHERE THEY ARE KEEPING BRITTANY AND SIMON!"

"What?! seriously! Oh my gosh, this is great! I can't wait to seem Simon again not forgetting my sister!" Jeanette exclaimed, looking so happy he could hug Alvin next to her

"But where?" Alvin said as Jeanette just jumped up and down on her spot

"This was a brutal shock for me but they are actually keeping them only 2 blocks away from us"

"WHAT?"

"Henderson explained that that's probably their plan. Keeping them so close we could never expect it. It's the red house on the side of the road, you all know it."

"This is wonderful!" Alvin exclaimed and REALLY hugged Jeanette this time, grabbing her up and spinnig her around like Brittany on their happiest days. Jeanette returned the hug but of course it was just a friendly hug and they soon let go.

"Now we just have to make up a plan to save them!"

* * *

**Tuuli Petäjä won Finland the first Olympic medal (silver) in... WINDSURFING... okay... I never though Finland was good in that sport...**

**Oh well, I can give you a hint that the kidnapper's cousin so the real criminal here will probably be revealed in the next chapter, wait for it and please, PLEASE review, it's closing to and end and I still have to reach my goal which is 300 reviews so if you haven't reviewed, please start doing so an I will give you a special thanks. So please review and help me to reach my goal. There will be about 3-5 chaps left depending on my mood. maybe more, I can't promise you anything**


	29. Warming up for finale!

**Hey! I just realized I've broken the 10 000 views mark! How cool is that! As if my Trademark, Read on!**

**Unstoppable  
**

**Brittany's POV  
**

"Okay, I did what you said. The officer called Henderson knows the address." Brian said shutting his cellphone and placing it in to his pocket, careful not to scratch it's shiny surface. Talking him into Simon's plan wasn't that hard because he's also against this whole thing. We only needed to tell him to call someone in LAPD and tell the address he's keeping us and he just did it!

"Okay good, now we just have to wait. I'm quite sure the officer will call Dave and when he or more presicely Alvin hears the news, he'll get on to it and they'll be here in no time and that's when your cousin can't blame you anymore. We'll tell the police the truth about how everything has happened and the only one to get a punishment will be your cousin! It's perfect!" Simon said and a wide smile grew on my face. I know Alvin's plans have been quite good but this is why Simon is called the smart one.

"So now we just have to wait?" I asked shooting a questioning look at Simon

"Yes, I'm sure they'll show up eventually, with the police or without. By the way, if you're so much against this thing, Why won't you just let us go now? It's going to end eventually." Simon said aimimng his last words to Brian who suddenly looked a bit uneasy.

"Sorry Simon, I really would want to but then I would feel like I'm betraying my own cousin. This way it's at least going to feel less guilty" Brian responded sincerely

"Oh.. I get it, you're a man of pride..."

"I'd say that yeah." Brian said but then a loud sigh escaped his lips "But what about if my cousin finds out our little plan and comes here. I'm too weak to stop him from hurting you, he's... big, as I could say.."

"oh... then let's hope he doesn't find us, right?" I said with a hint of insecurity in my voice

"Let's certainly hope that"

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

"I say we just go there, kick up the kidnapper's butt and rescue them, it's not that hard!" I said banging my fist in my other open paw**  
**

"And I thought you have come up with good plans during the last few days, not just those Alvin's quickie plans that never work!" Jeanette snapped back

"Hey! It's worth a shot, at least as a final resort!" I tried, this was just like the old times, nobody listens to Alvin

"No Alvin, not even as a final resort but we do agree on one thing, we must act fast. Now that we know the address, we could create some sort of distraction and when the kidnapper is busy, some of you sneak in and get them, how's that?" Dave suggested and everyone nodded in approval.

"That might work and the distraction could be a fake pizza boy or the police, didn't they say they have forces ready to action" I said, trying to recover from my recent rejection

"And what makes you think just any pizza boy would agree to walk on a possibly armed criminal?" Jeanette notified

"Hey, it's not an ordinary pizza boy! It's Dave!" I said, thanking my quick mind once again for saving my furry rear

"What? Me? when did I volunteer to this?" Dave said lifting his hands to his chest level and pointing himself with a shocked expression on his face "And it's very likely that the kidnapper would recognize me, I've been on many paper covers you know..."

"Yeah, so? we'll put on a little make up and sunglasses, maybe mess up your hair a little and put on a cap, nobody will recognize you!" I said once again

"erm... I guess that's true but it feels kinda odd to put on any make-up or to dress up like a pizza boy"

"C'mon Dave! It's brittany's and Simon's safety at risk! You CAN dress up as a pizza boy!" Theodore shouted for our little surprise

"*sigh*... well... okay, just this once but be prepared to call the police immediately if something happens, speaking of which, which one of you is going in the house and who's staying out?"

"I'm going in!" I shouted immediately as the topic was revealed

"Me too!" Eleanor shouted just right behind me. now it was only up to the two most shy persons, Jeanette and Theodore

"I-I could go i-if Ellie goes too" Theodore stuttered and I could almost see Jeanete sighing in relief.

"Then it's settled, Dave will create a distraction as the three of us sneak in the house and rescue Simon and Brittany, perfect!"

"Umm... no one actually thought of this before but there's a slight speed bump in the plan, HOW are you going to get out of there?" Jeanette asked and even I had to slience to think about that. A tricky question indeed.

"Great, another plan ruined!"

"No no, stick with it, you don't neccessarely have to come out, you just hide so it seems that you've gone out and when you're in position, you'll give us a signal and we'll call the police, a perfect plan!" Dave said

"So... are you saying we should rescue them without actually rescuing them but to stay there, in the house, with the possibly murderous kidnapper searching for us?... I'm in!"

"Yeah, no need to change plans, this is going to be great" Eleanor added with a small smile, "okay, let's roll!"

* * *

**3rd person's POV (Wow, I'm using it for the first time in this story!)**

The atmosphere is getting denser, our two unlucky ones, sitting on the small armchair as Brian was peeking out of the window, looking for any signs of his cousin or the police but unlike usually for "criminals", The police would be the better option right now.**  
**

"I wonder who will arrive first, my cousin is good at getting to know things really quickly and the police already knows so as your guardian, that Dave. well, at least if what you tell is true" Brian said closing the curtain and turning back to us. Simon and Brittany have just sat there in silence for the last 30 minutes, sometimes trying to open a conversation but always failing, the atmosphere is just too excited

"Umm.. Okay, I'm sick of this silence, please! someone! say something!" brittany shouted startling both Brian and Simon.

"Ahh... uhh... umm..." Brian mumbled in somewhat utter shock

"Okay, you're useless, Simon, what would be the first thing you'd do when we get rescued?"

"Uhh.. To be honest, I'd probably go to look for Jean" Simon said with a slight blush creeping on his cheeks

"Hey, there's nothing to be embarrased about, I'm just happy my sister has someone like you but nobody beats my Alvin... *sigh*, I'd probably go to look for him too..."

"Yeah, hehe, I guess Alvin will feel the same way too. Don't worry, they'll come." Simon said, gently patting my back.

"Yeah... So, Brian, what would YOU do?"

"I don't know, probably go home to see my wife and kids, I miss them already although it's only been a few days"

"You have a wife and kids!?"

"Yeah, My wife is such a beaty with her long brunette hair that nearly shines in the sun and those deep blue eyes that you could dive in... ah, how I miss her. And my children, Tommy and Tanya, what a lovely little duo they are..."

"But... that makes it even more cruel that your cousin puts you to do something like this!" Britany shouted

"I think my cousin doesn't really care about stuff like this. He just got a new job but somehow he's not too happy about it. It's like nothing or no one could please him!"

"Who is that person! Seriously, he sounds like he doesn't have a heart at all! The only one like that was actually our old manager and he was horrible!"

"Who was your old manager?" Brian asked

"What? seriously, don't you watch TV at all?" Brittany replied with a slightly shocked expression

"Umm.. yeah, but only the news..."

"Then it doesn't matter. Let's just do the thing we've been doing for a while, SIT HERE ALL QUIET!"

"Brittany, relax, I know you're stressed about all this but do you see how lucky we were that our kidnapper is actually such a nice guy, it could be a LOT worse." Simon interupted

"I know! It's just so... Stupid! This whole thing is stupid! like, we're kidnapped by a really nice guy who WON'T allow us to go even though he wants to and his cousin is probably a psycho with some serious mental issues! Our family knows that we're here but they're nowhere to be seen! This is so crazy!" *pant, pant, pant*

"Okay, now it's clear, you've been away from Alvin WAY too long"

"And don't even mention baths! The shower here doesn't work! I'm a complete mess! Alvin can't see me like this!"

"Brittany, now you're acting like a drama queen again" Simon notified

"What?! A drama queen! I'll show you who's the drama queen! I'll dress you up like a girl and kick you in your groin! Then we'll see who's the drama queen!"

_'How in the world Alvin is capable of handling such situations?' Simon thought _ "Brittany, please, for the last time, relax. It'll be alright"

"How could you know, you're not me and you've only been here for a little amount of time!"

"Brittany please, YOU have been here only for a couple of days which I consider a very small amount of time. You weren't like this even when we were on the island."

"Yeah, but on the island you could actually bathe and sleep warmly in front of a fire. You can't do that here! It's very cold at nights"

"True, it is" Brian said, butting in the conversation or actually an argument.

"Wait wait wait... what has this argument have to do with anything anyway?" Simon said frowning hard and waving his paws in front of him

"Absolutely nothing, I just felt like relieving some stress and that worked, phew..." Brittany finally said ending her sudden outburst

"Ookay... oh well, let's just hope this will all end soon enough"

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter had a pretty little details and it was all conversation but I guess it goes fine by an individual chapter. I promised to reveal the cousin in this chap but then I realized the story would end up too short so I had to stretch it somehow and that's why this chapter was, at least in my opininon, slightly off the topic. anyway, please review and I won't let you down in the next chapter!  
**

**Wow... Did you see the Men's javelin final, there were 3 finns! 3! and the positins at the end were 11th, 5th and 3RD! wohoo! Bronze baby! Also this 3 women team won a bronze medal for finland the same day in sailing in the match race class. So Finland's olympic accomplishements: 1 silver, 2 broze.**


	30. BANG!

**Aah, finally I'm getting to this chapter and now, let's get serious and read on.  
**

**Unstoppable**

**Alvin's POV**

"Whose idea was to come here to stalk in the bushes anyway?"

"Yours Alvin, it was your idea" was heard the quick reply of Jeanette who at the same time ducked to see better out from the dense bush. "That's definitely the house the police told us, Dave, are you ready?"

"More ready than a pizza guy can ever be" Dave said referring to his new and improved clothing, at least it was improved according to me.

"Okay then, Dave, it's your turn, go ahead" I said looking at Dave who quickly sighed and emerged from the bush, holding an empty pizza box and putting on the best smile he could.

Dave quickly made his way to the door and after a while of hesitation, he knocked on it and everybody in the bush held their breath. A very long 15 seconds passed and nothing happened. 20 seconds, 25 seconds...

At this point a suspicion probably starts creeping in everyone's heads, did we get the wrong house? are they just out or worst of all, are we late?

Dave quickly glimpsed at our direction and we could all see the frightened expression on his face even through the fake beard and sunglasses. He must be thinking the same thing I do. Suddenly, without a warning, the door opened and behind it appeared a blonde figure. It was definitely a man, matching Jessica's description perfectly. The man probably saw Dave looking at the bush so he glimpsed there too. We all gasped in surprise and tried our best to hide behind the leaves and the braches which seemed to be a bit hard for thedore because of his size but fortunately he's the one wearing green so the Blonde Man's attention soon turned back to Dave.

"What now?" The man asked, not sounding like a bad guy at all. A casual reply for a situation like this but unfortunately Dave wasn't so calm and his gaze was desperately looking for any signs of a gun anywhere in the man's posession.

"U-uh, there was a pizza ordered to this address" Dave nearly stuttered, a few drops of sweat dripping from his forehead

"No there wasn't."

"Yes, there was, some guy called Brian ordered a pizza for this address"

"What? I haven't ordered a pizza?" The man answered, not knowing that he accidentally pretty much confirmed our assumption that his name was indeed Brian.

"But it says so here, look" Dave said handing Brian a note which we had written with the computer with the smallest print possible. That was our sign and I, Eleanor and Theodore dashed away from the bush as Brian took the note and started reading the text with much difficulty.

"Sheesh, you guys have a really small print..." Brian said quietly as we sneaked towards the door as close to the wall as possible as Brian was still paying all his attention to the note in his hand.

We were nearly at the door until Brian suddenly exclaimed, startling us. "Ahh, here it is. I'm sorry but you must have gotten a bit problems with this print too, it says house number 11, this is house number 17" After saying that Brian moved his foot, landing it directly on our path so we had to stop. I just hope Dave will get him to move.

"Ahh, okay, I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll be on my way now, bye, have a good day" Dave said and started walking away, I guess the tention was too much for him

"You too" Brian responded and literally slammed the door closed right in front of us.

"Dave sighed deeply and headed towards the driveway, making it seem like he was leaving but actually he was going back to our meeting spot.

I slammed my fist to my paw and cursed in my mind, we were so close! Anyway, I silently pointed back at the bush. Theodore and Eleanor understood the signal and started making their way back to the bush where we had started this little operation.

As soon as we reached our meeting point on the other side of the bush, I took Dave to a little treatment

"What was that all about?!" I screamed as Dave just tried to avoid my gaze as hard as he could, looking down, up and from side to side

"I-I'm really sorry, I was never really a good actor, I always get stage fever when trying to act for anyone"

"And now you tell us!"

"Alvin, Alvin, please calm down, we'll just have to make up a better plan" Jeanette said. She had waited in the bush with the cellphone as she didn't want to join our little mission as she thought it was too dangerous in the first place.

"And what might that be? we were SO close back there but Dave couldn't keep brian's attention away long enough

"I said I was sorry..."

"Clam it!" I screamed at Dave, shutting him down instantly. Suddenly I started to feel pretty good. For the first time I felt like I was in charge around Dave and it felt great! I can guess why dave likes yelling at us... or actually just me...

"Anyway... I guess we just have to make up a better plan" Jeanette said

"I agree but we don't neccessarely have enough time! Just look at that house, we can't just break in, that place is like a fortress! concrete walls and all!"

"No Alvin, even the best fortresses have a weak point, haven't you watched Lord of the Rings? Helm's deep was thought to be un-conquerrable but look what happened, there was just a tiny hole in the wall and boom, The orcs were in." Eleanor explained

"Eleanor, I told you not to watch that movie!" Dave shouted but I just shot him an angry look and he fell silent once again

"Eleanor's right, there must be a way to get in without anyone noticing it but what... hmm... *snap* I got it!" I said after a while of thinking, why didn't I think this before. "Air conditioning"

"air what? how's that going to help?" Dave said "That will probably just make the criminals feel more comfortable, that's no use!" he continued but as I shot him yet another glare, he silenced immediately.

"No my dearest Dave, Eleanor and Theodore, you remember what we did when we had to take a picture of Casey back at the school?"

"yes, we climbed up to the air conditioning pipes and... oh... I know what you mean" Eleanor said, nodding her head.

"Good, okay, Dave, we have a plan and you must help us. Do you see that vent on the side of the house, we must get there, can you lift us?" I said

"Uh, I guess but isn't that quite dangerous for you guys..." He said with a slight questioning tone, not daring to show any more emotions in fear that I'd get mad again. "Uh, okay, just promise to be careful"

"We will Dave, now, will you please just get us up there, we've done this before and we know how it goes. Oh, by the way, call the police already, we'll get them out before they come."

"Ok, good." Dave replied as we made our way through the bush once again and sneaked next to the house, right under the vent. Dave opened up his fist and let us step on his palm. After that he raised his hand way over his head, just on the level of the vent.

For our fortune, the vent's cover came off easily even without a screwdriver and before we knew it, we were in until we heard a scream and the worst sound possible in the pipes...

**BANG!**

* * *

**Brittany's POV  
**

Wow, that was really exciting! I actually thought it would be Dave or perhaps even a police but a PIZZA BOY! seriously, my heart skipped a few beats for a pizza boy and that's just pathetic. We managed to take a peek from our spot in the other room and when I finally realized it was just a guy delivering a pizza I sighed in relief... or perhaps it was frustration, who knows?**  
**

"It was only a pizza delivery guy" Brian said as he scooted to his armchair resting in the corner of the room. a couple beads of sweat were seen on his face and we could instantly tell from his pale white face that he had been kinda scared too.

"Yeah, we saw that too, That was a scary one back there" Simon said, still holding a paw on his chest, trying to stabilize his heart rate.

"Oh well. I'm sure someone will come today, just wait. But perhaps I should take a peek of that person before opening the door next time, eh?"

"Yep" I and Simon said in pretty much unison

**Knock, knock, knock!**

"If that pizza boy is back I'll deal with him!" Brian said, sounding pissed off for the first time but as said earlier, he went to the window first and as he took his peek, all the blood rushed out of his face and his eyes widened in pure horror. "Tha-that's m-my cou-cousin!" he stuttered and deep inside my head I knew we were in big trouble.

"Simon, Brittany, I think you should get into the cage, just this once okay, he may not know about my call yet and he's just came to check how I'm doing"

**KNOCK, KNOCK!**

The knocks were getting more and more impatient. If Brian was to open the door, he must do it soon or else it will soon be shred off it's place.

"I'm coming!" Brian shouted, looking at us, signaling us to step in the cage.

We stepped in the cage, closing the door behnd us. Brian sighed in approval and approached the door where the knocks were still heard getting louder and louder.

Brian took a deep breath as he opened the door and greeted his cousin with the happiest face he could muster in his mind.

"Hey hey! cousin! what brings you here today!" Brian said but suddenly in a flash, his cousing grabbed his collar and nearly lifted him up against the wall.

"YOU! You let the police get involved! didn't I tell you to add the warning to the ransom!" The cousin shouted to Brian's face. We couldn't see him though, he was standing in the only place we couldn't see.

"I-I did, I did put the warning. I-I swear I didn't know anything about the police was involved!" Brian exclaimed in shock.

"you didn't know, eh? I guess I must teach you to pay more attention soon, anyway, where are those two? I suppose the chances of getting the ransom is smaller than a pin so we might as well threat them a little. Show me those two little brats that ruined my life trice."

wait wait wait, did he just say we ruined his life? Then that must mean...

The man holding Brian let go of him and stepped in the room we were in and finally we could see the bald face of the man behind all evil in our lives.

"Ian Hawke, I should've guessed" Simon said, crossing his arms in almost insulting manner.

"Simone and Brattany" Ian said calling them with the names we hated the most

"Ian, why are you doing this to your cousin?" I was the first one to speak.

"he just happens to owe me, let's say... he's a tool in my plan of revenge on you guys" Ian responded taking a small peek across his shoulder to glimpse at the stunned Brian still leaning to the wall "huh? what's this, the cage's lock is open?" Ian said as he glimpsed back at us "BRIAN! have you perhaps let them walk around this house freely? I'm SO disappointed in you... and what's this, Brittany is all clean, did you let her wash after the beating you gave her?!"

"Sh-she was actually never beaten..." Brian whimpered from his spot and that if what raised the fury in Ian's eyes.

"She what?! You moron! okay, change of plans" Ian said this time more calmly... surprisingly calmly to be certain and then, out of nowhere he pulled out a gun and pointed it's barrel straight at Brian. "I'm very disappointed in you Brian, I told it to you as simply as I could, capture them, hold them in a cage and feed them enough to keep them alive, is that too much to ask?! Now you've just treated them like any celebrities!"

"But Ian..."

"Oh just shut up! I'll deal with you later" Ian said taking the barrel off Brian but instead turning it to us. "Okay, you've let me down three times, THREE. but each and every time I've colected the little bits of my dignity left in me and risen back to the top or... not as top as I used to be but at least back, I've always bounced back! All the hours of therapy I've taken are finally coming to a conclusion, this. I'm going to end my misery by killing you!" Ian said with pure rage and hatred in his eyes and voice.

"Okay, now he's totally lost it..." Simon whispered to me until backing away by a gun barrel only a few feet from him. A few feet in between life and death.

"Ian, aren't you taking this a bit too harshly, I mean, they're only chipmu..." Brian said but stopped when Ian turned back to him, aiming him with the gun.

"I SAID, I'll deal with you later, you send me to that mental hospital, it was all your fault, I've had time to plot my revenge and you're not ruining it!" Ian shouted with a devilish glint in his eyes and once again turning the barrel towards us.

"Say goodbye" Ian said as his finger landed on the trigger and started to pull.

"EEEEK!"

**BANG!**

* * *

**Ahh, a perfect spot to end this chapter. Ian has gone TOTALLY nuts, has he? well... anyway, congratulations for the ones who guessed the kidnapper right and a HUGE special credit for munkedupjoe213 who outrun you all by guessing it a chapter before all others!  
**

**I hope I didn't make them too much out of character, especially Ian but to think of it, he's always had an obsession with the munks and they've ruined his life 3 times, no wonder he's pissed off, you'd be too. Anyway, PLEASE review, the last chap only got 4... (second worst on the whole story...)  
**


	31. The clash of the cousins!

**Ahh, a few things to tell you guys so let's do it before I forget: 1st, on the 22nd day of this month, I've been on FF for EXACTLY 6 months! I'm so happy and will be staying at least another 6 months and probably more. 2nd, There is a SLIGHT chance of me coming in UK in the summer 2013 for 3 entire weeks! that would probably be the best thing in my life... Anyway, let's not get our hopes up yet, it's only a maybe.  
**

**Now, read on!  
**

**Unstoppable**

**Brittany's POV (what else, it has to be this in this point!)**

This is the end, my carreer, my love, my sisters, everything will be lost...

BANG!

The shot was shot and I could sense a fast hot wave sweeping right next to my face, scratching my shoulder a bit but leaving nothing more behind than just a small wound that barely even bled.

"Oh, looks like uncle Ian is getting a little rusty. Don't worry brattany, your life will end with the next shot" Ian said somewhere above me. I was too scared to watch so I closed my eyes and accepted my destiny as a will-be-missed popstar.

I could hear Ian's gun click, ready to fire a second bullet towards me. "Hold still..." Ian said but then somewhere behind Ian, a loud yell was heard: "_NO!_"  
After that, a few footsteps and a loud smack that sounded like a raw beef being hit by a round mace. I braced myself to open my eyes and the sight I witnessed was somewhat strange.

Ian was now lying on the floor pretty much unconscious and on top of him was the blonde figure of Brian, holding his fist in his other hand as it bled slightly from the knuckles. The gun had flown a few feet away from Ian but for our misfortune, he was already waking up from his sudden and short condition of unconsciousness

"Uh... oh... B-Brian, you hit me!" Ian said as he fully gained back his consciousness and started to rub the space between his cheek and forehead

"I'm sorry cousin, I can't let you kill these innocent beings" Brian said with the confidence never seen before.

"YOU... HIT...ME?"

"That needed to be done." Brian responded calmly as Ian was slowly but surely getting up, not even trying to grasp his gun this time.

"I should've taken care of you before them. I knew you were a sissy but protecting them? I should have hired an expensive pro assasin for this mission instead of a free wimp cousin but now... I'll deal with you" Ian said, now totally standing up with a bad looking red mark on his face.

"you can't harm me." brian challenged as Ian furiously charged at him his fist rised high up in the air and aiming directly at Brian's face.

Brian swinged his head slightly towards the left causing Ian to miss his first punch but as his arm passed Brian's head, it was soon pulled back, grabbing some Brian's hair on the way, turning Brian's head rapidly to the right, clicking his neck but not breaking it.

Even after the move, Ian didn't let go but pulled Brian's head down from the hair and kneed his face, or at least tried because brian was able to put his hands in for protection.

Brian grabbed Ian's leg and lifted it a bit higher, causing Ian to momentarily lose his balance and make him let go of Brian's hair and as soon as he did that, Brian kicked Ian's only leg on the ground, sweeping it under ian and sending him into a short free-fall.

Ian hit the ground with a thud but he then rolled a few feet back and started getting up but failed as Brian ran to him and tackled him back to the gruond and taking a firm mountain-climber's grip from his left wrist but that didn't stop Ian whose right and better arm was still free so he swinged it towards Brian's face, this time getting a straight shot at him, making him fall on the ground, holding his cheek.

Ian got up as quickly as he could which wasn't really that fast but it didn't have to be because Brian was still on the ground, trying to bear the pain caused by Ian's latest punch

"It ends now!" Ian shouted as he kicked Brian at his side followed by a small cracking sound, probably from the ribs that were broken by a powerful kick.

"Please... stop... " Brian whined as Ian readied his second kick.

I saw a chance in this situation and glimpsed in the corner of the room, my eye catching a sight of something black and shiny. I whispered my plan to Simon who looked shocked but nodded in agreement after realizing the situation.

We both hurried to the corner of the room, lifting the object in the air. It was heavy but not impossible to lift or hold up.

"It's for self protection, right?" Simon asked, sweating from nervousness.

"Yes, yes it is" I replied and pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" Ian shouted as the bullet ripped through the flesh of his right thigh and coming out from the other side. We only managed to shoot the side of his leg so the injury wasn't fatal but it was painful alright. Ian desperately grabbed his leg from the spot he had been shot, trying to prevent the blood from coming out but the effort was pathetic due the serious injury.

He soon fell to the ground, holding his leg in agony as Brian who was holding his partially broken ribs got up and closed up to Ian whose eyes were starting to form some tears.

Brian crouched next to him, taking his face close to his but they didn't say anything, just stared at each other until finally Ian surprised Brian and spitted some saliva on brian's face. "YOU..."

"I'm sorry... cousin" Brian said as he walked to us and took the gun out of our paws. "I'm not going to kill you..." Brian said and sighed deeply "Please forgive me" were the last words he said before turning the gun in his hands and hitting it to ian's head with nearly skull breaking force, making Ian lose his consciousness instantly after the impact.

"Please forgive me..." Brian whispered until he collapsed to the ground, partly because of the thoughts running in his mind and partly because of his injuries.

There they were, two cousins, two former best friends, lying on the ground, unconscious, side by side.

CRACK! was the voice heard as something broke behind us and as Simon and I turned, the sight we saw was the most incredible sight I've ever seen in my entire short life. It was Alvin, Theodore and Eleanor, broken through some grill in the air-conditioning pipes.

A few tears immediately rolled down from my eyes as the wonderful sight of my boyfriend in front of me. He soon noticed me too.

We took a step forward... two... three... until we finally met each other in a loving and warm embrace, tears pouring down from my eyes and Alvin gently stroking the back of my head.

"Ssshhh, it's okay now" I heard him whisper in my ear and holding me even tighter in his protective embrace.

"Alvin, I missed you so much" I whispered back at him but he just remained silent as he kept stroking my hair. This was the warmth I've been missing for over 3 days and in just a short amount of time, I learnt to respect it in a whole another level, to have somebody to love you, to hold you... protect you...

"Britt... I missed you too." he whispered again "So much!" he added and with that, he pulled away from me but soon returned back his lips first, landing straight onto mine and my body was instantly filled with the most wonderful sensation in the world. And that's only the start of what I've ben missing about him.

We pretty quickly pulled back and that was the first time we got a glimpse of what was happening around us. Ian and Brian were still lying on the ground, unaware of anything happening around them. The only tremendous change was that eleanor was hugging her sister tighter than ever before, Theodore watching the scene only a few inches away and soon joined them in a 3 person group hug.

And to think anything couldn't go any better, we heard the familiar sound of a police car arriving in the yard of the house, soon followed by the voice of an ambulance.

"Freeze! There's nowhere to run, you've been surrounded" A police shouted outside the building. I let go of alvin and scurried to the door, climbing on the handle and jumping with my best strenght, opening the door just enough for a chipmunk to fit through. Alvin was already waiting below and pushed the door open even wider.

"Come on in, the ones you've been looking for are lying uncoscious on the floor" I shouted from my spot and I could see the stunned expressions on the police's faces but it was soon replaced by the professional rock-solid face of a hard-core cop.

"Okay, we're coming in" the slightly older looking officer said, stepping completely out of the car and approaching the house with steady, long steps.

As soon as he reached the door, he offered his hand to me and I climbed on it. He also took his other hand to Alvin who also climbed on it.

"So, I assume you are Alvin and Brittany Seville. Tell me, what has happened here." The officer said with a nearly monotonic voice.

"Well, to put it in a nutshell, I was kidnapped 3 days ago by a guy called Brian but I foud out he was actually a nice guy and was only forced to do it by his cousin who is also lying inside. Brian took good care of me unlike his cousin who nearly shot me and to prove that, just look at my shoulder, I got the scratch from the bullet." I explained as the police carefully listened to my short story.

"So... who is this cousin you're speaking of" The older officer said gently like just asking about the weather

"It's our old manager, Ian Hawke" Alvin replied

"Ian Hawke... hm... I don't know much about him but the name sounds familiar to the police department... Oh well, let's check on them and oh... there's someone waiting for you outside" The officer said placing us both on the ground. We quickly gazed at each other before a wide smile grew on both of our faces

"DAVE!"

* * *

Ian, who had larger injuries was soon transferred to the ambulance but a second one was immediately called to fetch Brian to the hospital. We told the police we didn't want to proceed against Brian who had been so nice to us and prevented Ian from nearly taking our dear lives but we couldn't care less what sentence Ian would get.

As soon as we had told our story to the police, they gave us a large blanket to warm us up in the cooling night. They said thank you, and left, slowly driving away, following the ambluance to the hospital to proceed with Ian after his treatment.

This was the second time I couldn't be more happy to see Dave and that's why we shared a LONG hug. We owe so much for our adotive father. I can only wonder what would it have been like if we had stayed with Ian instead of him and not even speaking of meeting the chipmunks, our current and will-be boyfriends, maybe even more.

After a short chat on the yard, Dave finally said the magic words I've been waiting for the last 3 hours

"Come on guys, let's go home."

* * *

**Okay, the last lines of this chap were... not the best, but at least I figured a way to end it nicely. This story will have about 1-2 chapters left plus the special thanks for all my readers and especially reviewers so if you want to get your name on the list, review. I know I can't reach 300 reviews with this story anymore unless some NEW readers arrive and review every chap but otherwsie... it's been sad, fun, hard and easy writing this, an experience.**

**CR4ever, OUT! and wait for Freezing fire!**


	32. A week later

**Oookayy... I manged to get a review streak total of about 29 reviews just in a few hours... Is it someone of my old reviewers who just wanted to make me happy or was it really a new reviewer? Anyway, I'm happy that you did it. Anyway, this story is currently the 11th most reviewed AATC story there is, only a few reviews from the spot 9 and there's still chaps left!.  
**

**I was also asked if I'm going to write a sequel to this story. The answer is a BIG maybe. I've already thought of that and the title would have been Unstoppable 2: Ian's revenge but when I thought about it, THIS story was pretty much about Ian's revenge on the chipmunks but... you know, it's a maybe. but hey! There's a possibility that I give the rights to make a sequel for this for some of you guys! review or PM and I'll give the rights to you.. maybe...  
**

**Oh, just have to say thank you for the quest reviewer also mentioned above (who ever you are) who made it pretty much possible for me to get 300 reviews and a special thanks also to SimonettexTheonorxAlvinattyF AN who gave me that 300th review!  
**

**Anyway, here comes one of the last chapters for this story! Maybe even the last one... Read on! (my longest authors note so far...)  
**

**Unstoppable  
**

**Alvin's POV  
**

It's been a week since the kidnapping and Brittany is recovering rapidly, mostly because of the fact that the kidnapper was a nice guy and I could guess it's also partly because of me because I've tried comforting her more than ever before and it has worked. The passion we've shared during this week has been enormous. I never knew I could be such a romantic.

Anyway, there has been no news about Brian or Ian. We know they were sent to a hospital to get themselves fixed up but that's pretty much the limit of the knowledge we're given.

I just hope that Brian guy is okay. At least what Brittany told me about him, standing up against Ian and all. I'm also especially proud of her, I mean, she was the one who shot Ian in the leg! How cool is that, I so would have wanted to see that myself, seeing Ian struggle in pain, shot by my own girlfriend! I couldn't have made up a better revenge for him myself!

Oh well, maybe it was a bit cruel but he didn't die, did he? no, and that's why Brittany's pretty much free of charges because it was pure self-defense.

All those years of misery he's put us through, over... Or... actually maybe it was us who made him miserable, anyway, it's over and not happening again.

We've skiped school this week and luckily the teachers understood our decision perfectly. They gave us a few tasks to do at home and that's it. Probably because Rubin is a huge fan of us but who knows, maybe teachers really do have a life and they care.

"Alvin, you spaced out again" The sweet voice of my girlfriend Brittany called from my lap.

"I'm sorry Britt, I guess I've been thinking a lot lately" I replied with a soft grin forming on my lips.

"Wow, the famous Alvin Seville has actually been thinking" Britany replied with a cute chuckle, tracing her left paw over my hoodie-covered chest.

"Yes, about you" I said as a comeback, making her smile upon me

*sigh* "I haven't actually paid much attention to that movie at all." Brittany said referring to the movie wew are watching in the living room "To be honest, I've also been thinking lately, about Brian and the whole thing that happened a week ago." She soon replied, the smile slowly fading off her face.

"Aww, Britt, you've got to get over it! besides, the police has promised to report us about any major changes in their condition. Either their health or them being transferred elsewhere." I answered as quickly as possible. I can't let her slip in that topic. It's just too depressing for all of us. I know Jeanette and Simon are not here to hear it but it would be just as bad for me, Brittany, Theo and Ellie who are sitting about a feet from us, snuggling close together like we are.

"I know. I just thought that Brian was a good guy and I'd really want to know how he's doing, you know, apart from the fact that his ribs were broken by Ian."

"Hey! I'm sure he's fine! If he could stand against Ian for a while I'm sure he's going to recover!" I cheered as she still nervously swirled her paw on my chest. "Hey come on Britt..." I continued leaning as close to her face as I could in my position which was about 3 inches away which is quite a considerable amount for chipmunks.

Then it happened, the phenomenon I've been waiting through this conversation, she smiled and lifted her paw on my left cheek, caressing it with her soft touch. "i know Alvin. I'm sorry about that."

"No, you don't have to be sorry. It wasn't you who got you kidnapped in the first place." I said returning the favor by playing with some of her hair

"Well... There's one good side in this whole thing..."

"What might that be then?" I asked with an arched brow

"I'm now in the lead in the list of 'the most amazing things ever done'!" Brittany cheered with a giggle. The list was something me and Brittany created 2 years ago to measure who has done the most amazing things in their life but the problem has always been that Dave always takes both of us to the exact same places so there has been no chances for individual experiences... Until now of course so Brittany is clearly in the lead right now.

"but I got us shipwrecked..." I pleaded tryingto protect the last of my dignity and the title of the coolest chipmunk but then again, Brittany IS the coolest chipette.

"Umm... I'm not sure if that's counted as an amazing thing..." she replied and I actually agreed.

"But I don't think getting kidnapped is too fabulous either" I came up with a good comeback.

"Erm... no... BUT, I shot Ian in the leg!" she cheered as it would have been the happiest thing in her life and there was do denying, it WAS cool.

"Yep, and that puts you in the lead, I was actually quite surprised to hear you shot ian in the leg, I would have never expected anything like that from you but... I'm still proud of you, it was pretty brave" I said moving my arm around her left shoulder and lifting her up so she was now sitting in my lap.

"you bet it was Alvie" she said and with that, I moved my face closer to hers and let our lips meet in a delicant but a love filled kiss. It didn't last for long but both of us had learnt to respect even the smallest things during the little "Incident"

Theo and Ellie didn't mind our kissing at all, they were totally submerged in the movie. Dave had actually allowed us to watch Lord of the Rings after the little chat Eleanor had with him in the neighbour of the house of kidnapping. After that he had just said: _"It appears you've already watched it so... what's the point in not letting you watch it anymore.._."

Overall Dave has become a better person (if that's possible) and has granted us the freedom to do all kinds of stuff after realizing how mature we already are but when he gave us all that freedom, he just had to use the most used quote ever: _"Remember, great power, in this case freedom to do stuff, comes with great responsibility_" Straight after that he put up some new rules which for example forbid us to go to sudden parties without a companion. (I can understand that though..)

"Aah, you know Britt, I'm actually happy that all that stuf happened" I said and with that Brittany got a surprised and a little mad look on her face  
"I mean, it HAS brought us even closer you know what I mean. It's like, I respect you even more than before and that's a lot to say from me"

Her face became happy again and she started to speak with the wonderful voice of hers "I know Alvin, I was just surprised at first. You know, I don't really care what has happened to Brian and Ian anymore, as long as you're here with me, nothing's going to be wrong."

"Aww, that's the sweetest thing Britt" I said quickly pecking her cheek and rubbing the side of her stomach. "But still, let's forget this now and watch the movie..." I started but after seeing her face, I changed my mind. "Ooor we could just stay here like this" I said and she placed her head on my shoulder

"I couldn't agree more"

DING DONG!

"What now..."

"I'll get it!" Dave shouted from another room, probably kitchen. He rushed to the door so we could see him and opened it and for a huge surprise, there was a police officer, an old police officer to be sure.

"Hi Mr. Seville. My name is Jonathan Henderson and I have some news for you, about Ian and Brian Hawke" The officer called Henderson said.

"Uh.. ahh.. c-come in, I guess..."

"No thank you, this is just a quick info so no need for me to get in besides, I've got something to do after this."

"Oh, okay. umm... could you wait for a while as I get the chipmunks. I'm sure they'll want to hear the news as well." Dave said and no time wasted, I told Brittany to follow me and stood up holding her paw in mine. We scurried to the door together and greeted the older officer with a smile and a wave of a paw."

"Aah, I recognize you. You must Be Brittany Seville. I have a special delivery for you, from the guy called Brian Hawke." The officer said digging his hand inside his pocket and pulling out something that looked pretty much like an envelope, which it actually was. "He told me to give it to you personally.

Brittany just stared at the mid-sized envelope in awe until I whispered her to open it which she gladly did and soon pulled out a piece of pink paper.

**_'Dear Brittany seville, it's Brian. First of all, I want to apologize EVERYTHING My cousin and me have done to you and I really hope you're fine. my ribs only had minor fractures so they are healing rapidly although I would have expected a lot worse based on the sound the ribs made when Ian's big foot came crashing down on them, anyway... I just want to know you're fine and again, I'm sorry about what I did and especially what my cousin did. He almost shot you! seriously! that's just not right, whatever he has done to you or you have done to him has left a pretty bad wound in his mind. I heard from a nurse he's going to be transferred into a mental hospital which is pretty much a mix of a hospital and a jail. Myself I'm going to meet my wife and kids in a few days, one thing I've been missing a whole lot of time. i'm sure there's someone waiting for you home too and if you have, remember, don't ever let him go. Love, Brian'_**

"Love?" I asked after reading the letter in her paws but Brittany only smacked my shoulder**_  
_**

"It's nothat kind of love you moron! You know I couldn't love anybody else like I love you my little munkie."

"Munkie?"

"Please, no more one word statements. And yes, that's a little pet name I made up for you just now."

"I love it already" I replied with a small grin which always made her smile and it did so this time too.

"Ahem!" A voice was heard from above us and then we remembered the police officer was still there.

"Uh... hehe"

"Here we are!" The sound of Dave was heard behind us as he rushed in the room carrying Theo, Ellie, Simon and Jeanette in his hands. "So what was the thing you were here to tell us"

"Uh, okay. It was that Brian hawke is recovering rapidly, his ribs were only slightly fractured, anyway, Ian on the other hand got a serious amnesia from the blow Brian gave him in the head. First we thought it was only a bad concussion and a nasty bump but when he woke up, he didn't know where he was, he didn't know anyone, not even his cousin and when we asked him about you, he was all like: chipmunks? Talking chipmunks? HAHAHAAHAA, good one, and you expect me to believe that!"

"So does that mean he doesn't remember anything at all?" Eleanor questioned

"Yep, not a thing. The doctors tested many times and the result was always the same, amnesia."

"but that's great!" I shouted gaining a shocked expression from the officer.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"You know, he used to be our manager but then he did all kinds of evil things to us, ut us in a cage and all that stuff. You'd know better if you'd be a chipmunk though"

"Aa-ha, okay then. I thought it would be bad news but this obviously makes my job easier so... Have a nice day" the officer said turning on his heels and strating to walk away "Oh, by the way, This was also for you, something from a fan of yours and... my partner" the officer said and threw a little package over his shoulder and disappeared in a car.

"And what's this supposed to be?" Jeanete asked as she walked to the package, pulled the ribbon on it and it opened, revealing a note and a picture of a woman standing in front of the police department, wearing a T-shirt with a picture of the chipmunks and chipetes on it. The note said: From your N.1 fan.

The package wasn't much but it was still enough to make our day.

"Wow, am I dreaming or are these actually good news?" I said getting a small laugh from the others

"Yes Alvin, the first good news for a long time. A long time."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, serioulsy, but I haven't been feeling like writing. Other things have been running through my mind lately like the language course in England with my friend, school, hobbies all that stuff, you know, I'll get over it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. There will be at least 1 more chapter BUT you decide will it be either the valentine's ball scene or the chipmunk's brithday! Please vote for one option, there's also a poll about that on my profile. Til' next time!**

**CR4ever, OUT!**


	33. The ball and the Unstoppable one

**The votes have been counted and the clear winner is!... VALENTINE'S BALL! You wished for it, now you may as well read and enjoy it! Read on!**

**Unstoppable  
**

**(you know who's POV it is... oh, you don't... okay, it's 3rd person)  
**

Another week has passed and it's finally time for the long anticipated valentine's ball. A few unlucky ones are still trying to get a date by calling to random persons as the ones with a date are planning their clothes for the evening.

The weather is nice, a few clouds floating in the sky and a slight breeze runnnig through the hair of people outside. It's already february but no snow has fallen from the sky but the effects of the winter are clear. The days have gotten colder and colder and casually the temperature drops below the freezing point of water but mostly at night so nobody is freezing to death during days.

Although the air is cool, it doesn't stop people from moving. The streets are getting filled by pink and red hearts and many people who are giving their valentine's cards to their loved ones. There are even a few people on the streets who share the cards for anyone who walks past them. This is no exception in the chipmunk's house.

"Theo!... Theeeooooo! Where are you my teddy bear!" Was heard the cheery voice of Eleanor, echoing through the Seville household. "Seriously Theo, where are you..."

"Boo!" Theodore shouted behind her, startling the green clad chipette and making her scream and jump in surprise.

"Theo, it's not halloween!" Eleanor exclaimed at Theo but soon calmed herself down, took a deep breath and smiled at him. She couldn't be mad at him, she just couldn't, not on Valentines.

"I know it's not halloween Ellie, just saw the chance and took it" Theodore replied shyly, coughing to his tiny fist "Anyway, to make you feel better" he continued and pulled out a big, forest green card from behind his back. The card was decorated with a heart made out of macaroni and the writing on the card was actually glazing put in the form of letters. It said: **For the sweetest girl on earth **and for Eleanor's surprise, it had no mistakes in it, no upside down letters, no nothing.

The card was simple but still enough to melt Eleanor's heart. "Theo... Did you make this all by yourself?"

"Umm... Simon helped a bit with the writing but otherwise yeah" Theodore replied, blushing and twiddling with his thumbs.

"Oh Theo! It's wonderful!" Eleanor screamed, swinging her arms around Theodore's neck and pulling him in to a loving embrace. Even a small kiss could be seen being shared by the green couple

"Theo, I've got something for you too" Eleanor said, letting go of Theodore and scurrying in her room, soon returning with a even bigger valentine's card than Theodore's

The card was made of dark green construction paper with a real chocolate chip cookie hanging from a small string on it. The letters on the paper were made by sticking glue on the paper and pouring glitter over it. It said: **For my **and afer that there was a large picture of a teddy bear on it. The card was folded so Theodore opened it, revealing tons of his favorite recipes glued on the inside.

"Ellie, you shouldn't have worked so hard on it..."

"Oh, it was fine, Jean helped me to find the recipes so all I had to do was bake the cookies and use some glue and glitter, not much..."

"It's still beautiful... although not as beautiful as you are" Theodore continued pecking Eleanor's cheek and making her giggle.

_In the living room, Jeanette and Simon had already exchanged their cards and they were watching some cheesy valentine's show from the 90's on TV_

"have you already selected your outfit to tonight's ball Jean?" Simon curiously questioned

"Umm, I'd rather keep it as a surprise. I hope you don't mind" Jeanette replied, fixing Simon's glasses with her finger

"O-Of course I don't mind. Just to inform you, I'm going to wear a mhmhmm..." Simon was stopped by Jeanette's finger over his mouth

"simon, it's not fair if you tell me what you are going to wear. In that case, I would have to tell you too and ruin the surprise" Jeanette said and took her finger off

"Oh Jean, I don't care if you'd wear a potato sack or a sparkling dress made from diamonds, you'd still be just as beautiful in my eyes"

"Si, now you're complimenting again. But... thanks. Anyway, let's not hope my dress for tonight will be a potato sack, eh?"

*chuckle* "Of course Jean. I bet it's something fabulous" Simon said kissing her forehead

_Meanwhile upstairs, Alvin and Brittany are trying on numerous different outfits, each sincerely telling their opinion about each and every one._

"Alvin, That suit really brings out yor body but... it makes your head look a little big compared to the rest of the body" Brittany said, observing Alvin all over._  
_

"Britt, we're chipmunks, our heads should look big compared to the rest of the body" Alvin defended, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Not that big you Munkie! here, try this!" Brittany said, tossing a ball of cloth towards Alvin's head, hitting him square in the cheek and nearly knocking him down. "Meanwhile, I'll try on this dress over here." She continued, holding out a sparkly pink dress with an open back. Alin ripped the piece of cloth off his face and shot a questioning gaze at Brittany. "Alvin, Don't look when I'm changing clothes"

Alvin shrugged it of, turned away and started unbuttoning his suit that was on him.

After a while, Alvin was nearly finished with putting on the next suit "Alvin, what do you think" Brittany interrupted him. Alvin turned towards Brittany and nearly drooled at the sight of Brittany in a dress that matched her shape perfectly.

"Wow, Britt, that's what I call HOT!"

*giggles* "Thank you Alvin. hmm... maybe this is a bit too much for a ball. I mean, it's not modern enough for this dress. It's more like something what princesses would do"

"No, no, no, don't change it. I love it and I don't give monkeys what others think of it or the deep meaning of the ball. You're beautiful!" Alvin admired his counterpart and every word was sincere.

"Aww, thank you Alvin, you don't look too bad yourself. Just add that cute little tie of yours and it's perfect. Then you're worthy to dance with me."

"Are you saying I'm not worthy for that now?"

"mentally yes, I love you so much I could dance with you if you were naked but... physically the looks are fine now. Just a little... here" Brittany said fixing Alvin's collar

"Britt, please, don't fuss around" Alvin said, pulling her paws off his neck and then wrapping his own arms around her waist.

"I guess we're both ready for the ball now" Brittany said, playing with Alvin's sleek hair

"You bet we are Britt. You bet we are."

* * *

The ball begun at 6pm and by then, many many couples had already arrived at the school bulding. Who wearing the theme colors pink and red and who wearing something classy like a tuxedo. couples holding hands, couples not holding hands, couples constantly giving slight kisses to each other and then there was those who didn't even hang around their dates but only got one because they wanted to be there with their friends.

The chipmunks didn't have trouble in that category though. As they stepped out of Dave's car, a few gazes were turned to their direction. They had been in the school for many years but still some people were amazed just by the pure sight of talking chipmunks.

"How do you think they've decorated the ballroom this time?" Alvin was the first one to talk out loud, at the same grabbing Brittany's paw in his, like he'd be scared the she'd be kidnapped again. Alvin's outfit was a very dark-red tuxedo and a white blouse under it.

"It's actualy the exact same as last year. I passed through it and it was all the same: hearts, glitter... pink" Eleanor said. She was wearing a lime green dress that matched her body at least as well as Brittany's pink dress, maybe even better so it made her look skinnier than she actually was. Not to say that she would be big or anything, just not as slim as her sisters and again, most of all, she was pretty in Theodore's eyes.

"Really? don't they have anything new?" jeanette said. Her dress had been surprise for all of the chipmunks. she was wearing a purple dress that reached about her knees. It had a surprisingly long v-neck and open back like Brittany's dress. She also had a tiny pair of silver earrings and a violet purse. Even Brittany had to admit she looked good in her new dress, not even speaking of her make up. A simple guy like Simon could never resist such beauty.

"At least I heard there will be a fountain filled with soda!" Brittany exclaimed. She had made a few last minute modifications to her dress and the whole outfit after seeing Jeanette's so she now looked at least as beautiful as she did, In alvin's eyes, WAY better though.

"Wow Brittany, I thought I was the one to say all that stuff" Theodore responded immediately. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a forest green blouse underneath

"I guess it was Brittany this time Theo. Anyway, we should get in. The ball will start in a few minutes" Simon joined the chat. He had been pretty much stunned about Jeanette's new outfit so he had started to doubt his own but after at least 15 minutes of convincing, Jeanette had persuaded Simon to keep his tux on, because to her, it looked brilliant. It was an ocean blue tuxedo with a sky blue blouse. Simon is a thin person but the tux actually highlighted all the strategic spots on him. The muscles in his arms, always hidden under a thick hoodie were now there to be seen.

"Okay guys. Ready?" Dave said behind the steering wheel. He oalso had a classic balck tux on because he was going to meet Claire on valentines. They weren't really a couple but it had become a sort of a tradition to them during the years.

"Of course Dave" All the chipmunks replied in harmony

"Good. I'll be on my way now. I'll get you at ten, okay?

"Okay, bye Dave! Have fun with Claire!"

"I will guys. You have fun in the ball too"

"Of course, just go on already! Otherwise You'll be late!" Alvin shouted to him and he took a peek at his golden watch.

"You're right, bye!" Dave said, closing the door and speeding away with his old car. The Seville family had a lot of money because of their concerts but Dave had refused to buy a new car. According to him, the car was: "_A very important memory. I got this car from my dad when I finished high school" _and the car surely looked like it was that old but the chipmunks didn't mind.

They started to make their way in but just before the door, they spotted Casey in a large group of people formed by her usual friends and a couple of new faces. During the last week Casey had been constantly gainig up reputation as the chipmunk's helper and now she was even more popular than before the whole incident.

she also had dumped Ryan for good after getting to know what he did and speaking of Ryan, police found out he was a part of the kidnapping scheme so he also had to pay a quite massive payment for the chipmunks but didn't end up in jail because the chipmunks didn't want to sue him.

The chipmunks stepped in the building and a fter a quick navihation through the school, they ended up in the ballroom where the DJ was starting up the songs of the night, playing some old love songs from the time past, a few newer ones there n' there.

The rumor about a large soda fountain was true and the massive fountain was constantly bubbling with pink colored, sizzling soda. Otherewise the hall was pretty much the same as last year due to some savings made in school.

"Wow, I know it's the same but I'm still amazed by all the shades of red they could stuff in here!" Alvin shouted

"Alvin, shades of red? is that the only thing you're amazed about?" Brittany questioned

"yeah, why?"

"Ahem!"

"Oh, you too, I'm sorry Britt. I thought you only meant the place.. hehe."

"Anyway, it's valentines, I can't be mad at you can I?" Brittany said, moving her paw on Alvin's shoulder "Let's dance you Munkie"

"Munkie?" Simon asked from Alvin with a slightly arched brow

"Don't get me started Si." Alvin replied grabbing Brittany's waist and in no time, they were at the dance floor, dancing in time of some slow song.

"at least hey're doing what they came for" Jeanette said, looking Simon in the eyes and pleading with her gaze

"Yeah, I know Jean, let's get some soda and get outside. There will be time for dancing" Simon said also taking Jeanette's paw and gesturing her towards the fountain, leaving Theodore and Eleanor alone.

"Umm.. what would you like to do" Theodore started shyly

"I'd like to join Alvin and Brittany. They seem to have a great time" Eleanor replied but as Theodore looked towards Alvin and Brittany, the only thing he could see was them dancing slowly, not really having a great time.

"What do you mean having a great time?"

"Don't you see Teddy? It's valentines! you're supposed to spend time with your friends and the one you love!"

Right then Theo realized what she was after "Oh... I get it... So.. Do you want to dance with me?"

"Of course Teddy! Who else I could dance with *giggles*"

"Uhh... umm..."

"No one you silly! now come-ON!" Eleanor said, tugging Theodore towards the dance floor where a few couples were already dancing, following the example of Alvin and Brittany.

_The next few hours went smoothly until it was finally the time to announce the King and the Queen of the ball and for everyone's surprise, Simon and Jeanette won. Brittany was a bit jealous because Jeanette stopped her 2 year streak but she was also happy for her. But... she had to admit again. She really kicked up a gear for this ball. Especially the clothing._

"Jean I'm so happy for you!" Eleanor screamed somewhere in the crowd, making Jeanette blush on the small platform she was standing on with Simon, holding paws.

The chipmunks had to climb higher to see the crowning ceremony but luckily Casey volunteered to pick them on her shoulder. The school had prepared a couple smaller crowns for the chipmunks because they were most likely to win every year.

After the ceremony was the time to tkae some pictures so Jean and Simon had to pose for many cameras with many many fans and when that wsa finally over, they both sighed in relief and joined their siblings/friends.

"I can't believe I'm the queen of the ball!" Jeanette exclaimed, squezing Simon's paw even tighter than before

"Yeah Jean, who could have ever thought you'd beat Brittany" Alvin said, glimpsing at Brittany who looked at him back with a slightly mad expression. "WHAT? It's true!"

"Yeah, where did you get that dress anyway?" Eleanor said her head ponytails swinging in curiosity

"I guess I should tell you now. It's not a surprise anymore. This dress was actually a gift from Brian. It came with a letter that said sorry for kidnapping your boyfriend, nothing more, nothing less."

"Wait a sec. So that dress was given to you by Brian? and you won with it? seriously, how would have it been without that nasty incident... I'd probably had won again though..." Brittany said in a whisper-like tone.

"Yeah... the whole thing really brought us all closer. I mean, a month ago Simon and Jean couldn't even look each other in the eyes without blushing madly but now they're dating! because of why? THE "INCIDENT"!. A month ago Theodore and Eleanor were just best friends, now a boyfriend and a girlfriend!" Alvin explained, slowly and clearly, making the new couples blush slightly under their furs.

"Alvin's right. Without the whole big deal we'd never become as close as now OR gotten rid of the bully Casey and most of all the bully Ryan. Just look at us now!" Brittany exclaimed too.

"Yeah, but I'd never do it again though" Simon finally said after a short moment of pure silence

"Don't worry Si. I wouldn't let that happen again. now I'm prepared" Alvin said, arrogantly bringing his other arm behind his back and the other on his collar.

"And how's that MR ex-unstoppable heartbreaker?" Simon shot back, looking Alvin, Brittany at his side.

"You said it yourself bro, but now on, I am only, _UNSTOPPABLE!_"

**THE END**

**That was my last chapter! phew, I've got to say it has been hard with these last updates but here it is! the epilogue! There's still special thanks to go and then you can vote about a sequel in reviews or my poll. Some of you (who am I kidding! All of you can!) suggest a title for the POSSIBLE epilogue and perhaps some of you might have an idea for the plot because I sincerely don't have a clue about it. so, review please!**

**Oh, MY! I just found a story with over 22 Thousand reviews and only umm... 41 chapters! That's what I call GOOD!**

**Hey, there's also a new story being planned called: To be like you. It's a Simonette story with a little twist so let me know if you want to know more about it.  
**

**To put it ALL in a nutshell: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!  
**


	34. Special thanks

Before the special thanks for everyone who reviewed, I'd like to thank all those who read or even followed this story! THANK YOU!

**Special thanks:  
**

**SPARK187 (You were super, seriously, the beginnig of this story became what it's like just because of your continuous and inspiring reviews, thanks. But then again, where did you suddenly go?)**

**MusicIsMyPassion (Seriously, you are one of those who has reviewed this story about 30 times so I couldn't be more grateful for you, THANK YOU!)  
**

**Hingard (not many reviews given but they all count! Thanks that you read)  
**

**ChipmunkfanNo.1 (You sure have followed this story carefully. In every review, you almost told me what was going to happen in the next chapter, seriously, you read my mind every time! No, I didn't write the chapters from your ideas because my ideas were exactly the same but hey! Thanks for the reviews and long lasting support!)  
**

**JeanetteTheChipette101 (Sorry, no special note but... Thank you for your time!)  
**

**Vegeta12345 (Was it only 1-3 reviews? anyhack! They all count! Stay sharp! Thank you!)  
**

**Reish95 (Since chap 3, you've given me quite a bit of pretty much similar reviews but HEY! I don't complain, review is a review and always a proof that you read it so THANKS MAN!)  
**

**Hailey**** (guest)**

**gmate (not many reviews but based on what you told me, you did read it so... readers are always appreciated!)  
**

**AATC4EVER (one of the rare reviewers that reviewed nearly every chapter, seriously, only your reviews are about 1/11 of this story's reviews! THANK YOU!=))  
**

**iloveSIMONETTE(Tha- tha- tha- tha- tha- tha, THA, THAAANK YOUUUUUUUU... for reading...)  
**

**simonettefan (guest)**

**Kuro Rakka Shimo (chap 5) (My best friend of FanFiction, you totally rule! Your first review was on chap 5 but since you've reviewed almost every chapter, seriously, you're the inspiration for my next story, Freezing Fire.)**

**NickiMinajandRihannaFan (only 1 review but that one made me really glad)**

**I'mOnlyHumanDude (Sorry, couldn't write it with the dots, the Doc manager wouldn't allow me. Anyway, Thank you for reading and bothering to review)  
**

**fjtgj (guest) (The only thing you said was no charlene for this story... oh well)**

**no (guest) (Same thing than for fjtgj)**

**AxB love artist (Hmm... I guess yo strted reviewing pretty late up in this story but I remember how happy I was to get a new reviewer! You really made my day then, and in the next chapters.)  
**

**SwatB2 (You know, it's good you changed your avatar. The current one is SO cool! I've considered changing mine in to a hawk-eye but then I think: These people have gotten used to know me from this pic. Anyway, thank you for the reviews and continuous support!)  
**

**SimonettexTheonorxAlvinattyF AN (You know how to give LONG reviews! seriously, Thanks! When your reviews appeared in my e-mail, I was all like, is this ever going to end?)  
**

**Thomash905 (Nothing special to say really, thank you for reading and bothering to review, I respect it)  
**

**Oka Daun (I used to know you better as AATCPartyRockAnimal, what happened? where are your stories now? -anyway, thanks for the reviews)  
**

**Munkedupjoe213 (I reviewed your stories so you reviewed mine, was that a some kind of debt to be paid or was it real. I belive it's real man, you're awesome!)**

**Fan Chipmunks (Wow, my first non-engish review! And a brilliant one too, I smiled at least two hours after reading it. and oh, Merci)**

**WordNerb93 (In your last review, you thanked me for a great story: Now I must say, Thank you that you read it! That really means something huge for me, being the only finnish AATC author here and gaining such a good success with a story I thought was my worst idea!)  
**

**SamLongley**** (guest)**

**RatedNextGeneration**** (sorry my laziness, can't make up a super cool note for you but.. you'll just have to do with: AWESOME! THANKS FOR READING AND MOST OF ALL, REVIEWING!)**

**EverythingAtOnce (again one of those late reviewers but for your fortune, I think they are THE best)  
**

**Roller42000 (Simply: Thank you, A LOT!)  
**

**vote4coolige15**** (guest)**

**Alvin the hero (guest)**

**Gr8 Storie (guest)  
**

**Guest (guest) (Thanks for the reviews but I'm still not sure if you're really a new reviewer or an old one, anyway, you helped me to reach 300 review mark and I'm grateful to whoever you are, thank you!)  
**

**Sequel (quest) (hmm, you want to know about a sequel to this story? why don't you go vote on my poll so you can effect the result.)  
**

**Happy endings (guest) (you love happy endings but you posted this review pretty much a chapter BEFORE the actual ending but I guess that was the ending of the main plot so... Thanks for reading!)  
**

**Simon S (guest) (thanks for lovin' it!)  
**

**Brisa (guest) (you voted for chipmunk birthday... sorry, couldn't do that, valentines won by big time. Anyway, it was still a proof that you read it and review's a review so, THANKS!)  
**

**AlvinBrittanyForever (it's rare to get new reviewers at this point of the story so I appreciate it a lot. BTW, I like the pet name Munkie too.. well of course, I invented it!)  
**

* * *

**Wow, 38 different reviewers, I never thought there was so many! or... actually 39 if you count the one who warned about the FF deleting sories (not on the list)... oh well...  
**

**I'm also sorry if you didn't get a special note. I think I'm just too lazy to search all of your reviews from the over 300... *faint*... *wakes up* reviews... Phew, I NEVER thought I could get so much!**

** Note to every author on FF, If I can do it, YOU can do it!  
**

**THANK YOU ALL, and till the next stories and reviews given by me! Also, if you think you have a story worthy of my precious time, just ask me to read it. I'd be happy to enlighten your day! (or... depends on the quality of the story)  
**

**Next up, FREEZING FIRE!  
**

**Dylan and Whitney: "Including us!"  
**

**The Frost family: "AND US!"  
**

**CR4ever, OUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTO UT!  
**


End file.
